


Les Archives Magnus

by LesArchivesMagnus



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Other, TRADUCTION, Translation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesArchivesMagnus/pseuds/LesArchivesMagnus
Summary: Traduction française des épisodes du podcast The Magnus Archives
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Episode 1: Poisson-pêcheur

**Author's Note:**

> L'idée de traduire les épisodes de The Magnus Archives m'est venue lorsque je voulais recommander le podcast à une amie mais que j'ai réalisé qu'elle avait pas le niveau d'anglais nécessaire pour pouvoir comprendre la série.
> 
> Alors voilà, je me lance là dedans, c'est peut être le confinement qui a tapé un peu trop fort sur ma tête mais à l'heure où j'écris ses lignes il y a 168 épisodes de sortis donc BEAUCOUP DE BOULOT. Mais bon, je fais des études dans la traduction donc on va dire que ça m’entraine.
> 
> Bon entre vous et moi, j'ai pas entièrement confiance en ma traduction et mon travail d'adaptation. Donc si des trucs vous semblent bizarres ou maladroits hésitez pas à m'en faire part !
> 
> Je met en note de fin le lien vers le tumblr avec les retranscriptions au cas où vous voudriez les faire lire à quelqu'un sans avoir à passer par Ao3 (*tousse* Maman je pense à toi *tousse*)

**ARCHIVISTE**

Test… Test… Test… 1,2,3… Bien.

*tousse*

Je m'appelle Jonathan Sims. Je travaille pour l’institut Magnus, à Londres, une organisation qui se consacre à la recherche académique de l'ésotérisme et du paranormal. Le directeur de l'Institut, M. Elias Bouchard, m'a engagé pour remplacer l'archiviste en chef précédent, une certaine Gertrude Robinson, décédée récemment.

Je travaille comme chercheur à l'Institut depuis quatre ans maintenant et connais la plupart de nos contrats et projets les plus importants. Je travaille comme chercheur à l'Institut depuis quatre ans maintenant et je connais la plupart de nos contrats et projets les plus importants. La plupart sont dans une impasse, comme on peut s'y attendre, car les incidents surnaturels, tels qu'ils sont - et je souligne toujours la rareté des cas authentiques - ont tendance à résister aux conclusions faciles. Lorsque l’investigation est allée aussi loin que possible, elle est transférée aux Archives.

Or, l'Institut a été fondé en 1818, ce qui signifie que les Archives contiennent à ce stade près de 200 ans de dossiers. Ajoutez à cela le fait que la plupart des membres de l'Institut préfèrent la tour d'ivoire de l'académie pure au travail compliqué de traitement des dépositions ou des expériences récentes et vous avez la recette d'une bibliothèque impeccablement organisée et d'un fouillis absolu d'archives. Ce n'est pas nécessairement un problème - les systèmes modernes de classement et d'indexation sont une véritable merveille, et il suffirait d'un archiviste à moitié décent pour les maintenir en ordre. Gertrude Robinson n'était apparemment pas cette archiviste.

De là où je suis assis, je peux voir des milliers de dossiers. Beaucoup sont éparpillés en vrac, d'autres sont écrasés dans des boîtes non marquées. Quelques-uns portent des dates ou des étiquettes utiles comme 86-91 G/H. De plus, la plupart de ces dossiers semblent avoir été écrits à la main ou produits sur une machine à écrire, sans aucune version numérique ou audio accompagnant. En fait, je crois que le premier ordinateur à entrer dans cette salle est l'ordinateur portable que j'ai apporté aujourd'hui. Plus important encore, il semble que peu d'enquêtes aient été conservées aux archives, de sorte que la seule chose qui figure dans la plupart des dossiers sont les dépositions elles-mêmes.

Il va me falloir beaucoup, beaucoup de temps pour organiser ce désordre. J'ai réussi à m'assurer les services de deux chercheurs pour m'aider. Enfin, techniquement trois, mais je ne compte pas Martin car il ne contribuera probablement qu'à retarder les choses. J'ai l'intention de numériser les fichiers autant que possible et d'enregistrer des versions audio, mais certaines devront être enregistrées sur un magnétophone, car mes tentatives pour les faire passer sur mon ordinateur portable ont rencontré… d'importantes distorsions audio.

Parallèlement, Tim, Sasha et, oui, je suppose, Martin vont mener une investigation supplémentaire pour voir quels détails manquent peut-être dans ce que nous avons. Je vais essayer de les présenter de manière aussi succincte que possible à la fin de chaque déposition. Je ne peux malheureusement promettre aucun ordre en ce qui concerne la date ou le thème des déclarations qui sont enregistrées, et je ne peux que m'excuser auprès de tout futur chercheur qui tenterait d'utiliser ces dossiers pour ses propres enquêtes.

C'est probablement assez de temps passé à trouver des excuses pour l'état de cet endroit, et je suppose que nous devons commencer quelque part.

Déposition de Nathan Watts, concernant une rencontre à _Old Fishmarket Close_ , Edimbourg. Déposition originale faite le 22 avril 2012. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

Tout cela s'est passé il y a quelques années, alors je m'excuse si certains détails sont un peu obscurs. Enfin, j'ai l'impression de m'en souvenir clairement, mais parfois les choses sont tellement bizarres que l'on commence à douter de soi-même. Mais je suppose que le bizarre, c'est un peu ce que vous faites, non ?

Donc, j'étudie à l'université d'Édimbourg. La biochimie, en particulier, et j'étais en deuxième année au moment où cela s'est produit. Je n'étais pas dans un logement universitaire à ce moment-là, et je louais un appartement d'étudiant à Southside avec quelques autres étudiants de deuxième année.

Pour être franc, je n'ai pas beaucoup traîné avec eux. J'ai pris une année sabbatique avant de m'inscrire, et mon anniversaire se situe à la mauvaise période du mois de septembre, de sorte que j'avais presque deux ans de plus que la plupart de mes camarades lorsque j'ai commencé mon cours. Je m'entendais bien avec eux, vous comprenez, mais j'avais tendance à traîner avec certains des étudiants les plus âgés.

C'est pour ça que j'étais à la fête à la base. Michael MacAulay, un bon ami à moi, venait d'être accepté pour un Master en Sciences de la Terre, alors nous avons décidé qu'une fête s'imposait. Peut-être que “fête” n'est pas le bon mot, nous avons en quelque sorte envahi l'Albanach sur le _Royal Mile_ , et nous avons bu assez longtemps et assez fort pour finalement avoir la zone arrière pour nous. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez bien les bars d'Édimbourg, mais l'Albanach propose une large sélection d'excellents single malts, et j'ai peut-être un peu trop bu. J'ai de vagues souvenirs de Mike me suggérant de prendre mon temps, ce à quoi j'ai répondu avec des jurons qu'il ne savait pas célébrer correctement sa propre bonne nouvelle. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Pour faire court, j'ai été violemment malade vers minuit, et j'ai pris la décision de rentrer chez moi à pied. Ce n'était pas loin de mon appartement, peut-être une demi-heure si j'avais été sobre, et la nuit était suffisamment fraîche pour que je me souvienne avoir eu l'espoir que le froid me remette d'aplomb. Je me suis dirigé vers le _Cowgate_ et le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver depuis le _Royal Mile_ est de descendre à _Old Fishmarket Close_. Je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour vous dire qu'il y a quelques collines escarpées à Edimbourg, mais _Old Fishmarket Close_ est exceptionnel, même à ce niveau. Il doit parfois atteindre un angle de trente ou quarante degrés, ce qui est assez difficile à naviguer quand on n'a pas autant de scotch en soi. Comme je l'ai mentionné, j'en avais pas mal, donc ce n'était probablement pas si surprenant que ça quand j'ai fait une méchante chute à peu près au milieu de la rue.

Avec le recul, la chute n'a pas été si terrible que ça par rapport à ce qu'elle aurait pu être, mais à ce moment-là, elle m'a vraiment secoué et m'a laissé de vilains bleus. Je me suis relevé du mieux que j'ai pu, j'ai vérifié que je ne m'étais pas gravement blessé, que je n'avais pas d'os cassés ou autre chose, et j'ai décidé de rouler une cigarette pour me calmer. C'est alors que je l'ai entendue.

“Je peux avoir une cigarette ?”

Les mots m'ont fait sursauter, car je pensais avoir été seul. Essayant rapidement de me ressaisir et regardant autour de moi, j'ai remarqué une petite ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle était très étroite et sans lumière, avec un court escalier qui y menait. Je pouvais voir un éclairage un peu plus haut sur le mur à son entrée, mais soit il ne fonctionnait pas, soit il n'était pas allumé, ce qui signifie qu'au-delà de quelques marches, la ruelle était enveloppée d'une obscurité totale. Une silhouette s'y tenait, à quelques marches de la rue. C'était difficile de juger son apparence, car elle se trouvait quasi totalement dans l'ombre, bien que si j'avais dû deviner, j'aurais dit que la voix était masculine. Il semblait se balancer, très légèrement, pendant que je le regardais, et je supposais qu'il était, comme moi, probablement un peu saoul.

J'ai allumé ma cigarette et ai tendu mon tabac vers lui, sans toutefois m'approcher, et je lui ai demandé si ça ne le dérangeait pas de la rouler lui-même. La silhouette n'a pas bougé, sauf pour continuer ce doux balancement. En l'écrivant maintenant, il semble si évident que quelque chose clochait. Si je n'avais pas été aussi ivre, je l'aurais peut-être remarqué plus vite, mais même lorsque l'inconnu a posé à nouveau la question “Je peux avoir une cigarette ?” sans aucune intonation, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi j'étais si mal à l'aise.

Je regardais l'inconnu et lorsque mes yeux ont commencé à s'ajuster à l'obscurité, j'ai pu distinguer plus de détails. Je pouvais voir que son visage semblait vide, sans expression, et que sa peau semblait humide et légèrement affaissée, comme s'il avait une forte fièvre. Le balancement était plus prononcé maintenant, semblant se déplacer de la taille, d'un côté à l'autre, d'avant en arrière. À ce moment-là, j'avais fini de rouler une deuxième cigarette, et je la tendis délicatement vers lui, mais je ne m'approchai pas plus. J'avais décidé que si ce cinglé voulait une cigarette, il allait devoir sortir de la ruelle effrayante. Il ne s'est pas approché, n'a même pas bougé du tout, à part ce satané balancement. Pour une raison quelconque, l'idée d'un poisson-pêcheur m'est venue à l'esprit, un seul point de lumière se balançant dans l'obscurité, cachant la chose qui vous appâte.

“Je peux avoir une cigarette ?” Il demanda à nouveau d'une voix plate et je rendis enfin compte de ce qui n'allait pas. Sa bouche était fermée, elle l'avait été tout le temps. Quoi que ce fut qui répétait cette question, ce n'était pas la silhouette dans la ruelle. Je regarda ses pieds et ai constaté qu'ils ne touchaient pas tout à fait le sol. La forme de l'inconnu était soulevée, très légèrement, et se déplaçait doucement d'un côté à l'autre.

J'ai fait tomber ma cigarette et je me suis emparé de mon téléphone, en essayant d'allumer la lampe torche. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas couru ni ce que j'espérais voir dans cette ruelle, mais je voulais jeter un meilleur coup d'œil. Dès que j'ai sorti mon téléphone, la silhouette a disparu. Elle s'est en quelque sorte pliée à la taille et a disparu dans l'obscurité, comme si une corde s'était tendue et l'avait tirée en arrière. J'ai allumé la torche et regardé dans la ruelle, mais je n'ai rien vu. Juste le silence et l'obscurité. Je suis remonté en titubant jusqu'au _Royal Mile_ , qui avait encore les lumières allumés et du monde, et j'ai trouvé un taxi pour me ramener chez moi.

Je suis resté au lit jusqu'à tard le lendemain matin. Je m'étais assuré de ne pas avoir de conférences ou de cours, car j'avais l'intention de dormir et me remettre d'une nuit de forte consommation d'alcool, ce que je supposait être, même si c'est cette rencontre bizarre ne cessait hanter mes pensées. Ainsi, après avoir bu deux litres d'eau, quelques antidouleurs et un petit déjeuner très gras, je me sentais assez humain pour quitter mon appartement et aller explorer les lieux à la lumière du jour. Le résultat n'a pas été très éclairant. Il n'y avait aucune marque, aucune tache de sang, rien n'indiquait que la silhouette oscillante ait jamais été là. La seule chose que j'ai trouvée est une cigarette Marlboro Red non fumée, juste en dessous de l’éclairage brûlé.

Au-delà de cela, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'ai fait autant de recherches que possible sur place, mais je n'ai trouvé personne qui ait eu une expérience similaire à la mienne, et il ne semblait pas y avoir de d'histoire ou de légende urbaine que je puisse découvrir sur _Old Fishmarket Close_. Les quelques amis à qui j'ai raconté ce qui s'était passé ont simplement supposé que j'avais été accosté par un inconnu et que l'alcool avait rendu la chose beaucoup plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'était. J'ai essayé d'expliquer que je n'avais jamais eu d'hallucinations en étant ivre, et qu'il était impossible que ce type ait été une personne normale, mais ils me lançaient toujours un de ces regards, à mi-chemin entre la pitié et l'inquiétude, et je me contentais de me taire.

Je n'ai jamais rien trouvé d'autre à ce sujet, mais quelques jours plus tard, j'ai vu des avis de recherche de personnes disparues circuler sur le campus. Un autre étudiant avait disparu. Il s'appelait John Fellowes, mais je ne le connaissais pas vraiment et je ne peux pas vous en dire beaucoup sur lui, sauf pour deux choses qui m'ont paru très importantes : il avait été à cette même fête et, autant que je m'en souvienne, il y était encore quand je suis parti. L'autre chose, c'est que, sur la photo qu'ils ont utilisée pour son avis de disparition, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y avait un paquet de cigarettes Marlboro Red qui sortait de sa poche.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de fumer, mais j’ai pris l’habitude de prendre le taxi quand je dois rentrer tard chez moi.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

L'enquête menée à l'époque, et le suivi que nous avons fait ces deux derniers jours, n'ont trouvé aucune preuve pour corroborer le récit de M. Watts sur son expérience. J'étais initialement enclin à reclasser cette déclaration dans la section “Discrédité” des archives, une nouvelle catégorie que j'ai créée et qui, je pense, abritera la majorité de ces dossiers.

Cependant, Sasha a fait quelques recherches dans les rapports de police de l'époque et il s'avère qu'entre 2005 et 2010, lorsque la rencontre de M. Watts a prétendument eu lieu, il y a eu six disparitions dans et autour d’ _Old Fishmarket Close_ : Jessica McEwen en novembre 2005, Sarah Baldwin en août 2006, Daniel Rawlings en décembre de la même année, puis Ashley Dobson et Megan Shaw en mai et juin 2008. Puis enfin, comme l'a mentionné M. Watts, John Fellowes en mars 2010. Les six disparitions restent non résolues. Baldwin et Shaw étaient certainement des fumeurs, mais il n'y a aucune preuve concernant les autres, si ils sont bien liés.

Sasha a bien trouvé une autre chose, plus particulièrement pour le cas d'Ashley Dobson. Il s'agit d'une copie de la dernière photo prise par son téléphone et envoyée à sa soeur Siobhan. La légende est “regardes ce type bourré trop louche lol”, mais la photo montre une ruelle sombre, apparemment vide, avec des escaliers qui y mènent. Il semble que ce soit la même ruelle que celle que M. Watts a décrite dans sa déclaration, celle qui, selon les cartes de la région, mène à Tron Square, mais il ne semble y avoir personne sur la photo.

Sasha a pris la liberté de le passer dans certains programmes de montage, toutefois, et l'augmentation du contraste semble révéler le contour d'une main longue et fine, à peu près au niveau de la taille d'un homme de taille moyenne. Je trouve qu'il est curieusement difficile de se débarrasser de l'impression qu'il nous fait signe.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	2. Episode 2: Ne Pas Ouvrir

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition de Joshua Gillespie, concernant son temps passé en possession d’un cercueil en bois apparemment vide. Déposition originale faite le 22 novembre 1998. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DEPOSITION)**

Tout a commencé lors d’un séjour avec des amis à Amsterdam. Tout ce que vous êtes en train d’imaginer et vrai. Nous avions tous une vingtaine d’années, étions fraichement diplômés et avions décidé de passer quelques semaines à faire les fous sur le continent, vous pouvez sûrement donc imaginer le reste. Il y a très peu de moments pour lesquels je peux dire que j’étais sobre et encore moins ou j’agissais comme tel, même si ce n’était pas pire que mes amis qui avaient carrément du mal à se gérer parfois.

C’est peut-être pour ça que je suis sorti seul ce matin-là ; aucune idée de la date exacte mais ça devait être mi-mai. Les autres étaient en train de dormir pour se remettre se leur gueule de bois collective et j’ai décidé de sortir me promener sous les rayons de soleil de cette matinée néerlandaise. Avant d’être diplômé de Cardiff avec les autres, j’étudiais l’architecture, donc j’attendais avec impatience de pouvoir me balader seul quelques heures et d’admirer l’architecture du centre d’Amsterdam. Je n’ai pas été déçu, c’est une magnifique ville, mais j’ai réalisé trop tard que je n’avais pris aucune carte ou guide avec moi, et une heure ou deux plus tard me retrouvais complétement perdu.

Je n’étais pas particulièrement inquiet comme c’était encore le milieu d’après-midi à ce moment-là, et me perdre dans les ruelles avait été en quelque sorte ce que j'essayais de faire, mais j'ai quand même décidé que je ferais mieux de faire un réel effort pour retrouver mon chemin vers l'endroit où mes amis et moi étions logés sur _Elandsstraat_. Je fini par y arriver, mais comme je ne parlais pas le néerlandais, j'ai passé une bonne heure à prendre le tramway dans des mauvaises directions.

Quand je suis enfin rentré sur _Elandsstraat_ , il commençait à faire nuit et je me sentais très tendu, alors j'ai décidé de faire un saut dans un des cafés pour me détendre avant de rejoindre mes amis. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude combien de temps j'y suis resté, mais je sais qu'il faisait déjà nuit lorsque j'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas seul à ma table.

J'ai essayé de décrire l'homme qui était assis en face de moi à plusieurs reprises, mais c'est difficile. Il était petit, très petit, et il donné l'impression d'avoir une étrange intensité. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, je pense, coupés assez courts, et il était rasé de près. Son visage et sa tenue n'étaient pas du tout marquants, et plus j'essaie de penser à son apparence exacte, plus il est difficile de se faire une image claire de lui. Pour être franc, cependant, je suis tenté de mettre cela sur le compte de la drogue.

L'homme s'est présenté sous le nom de John, et m'a demandé comment j'allais. J'ai répondu du mieux que j'ai pu, et il a hoché la tête, disant qu'il était aussi un Anglais se trouvant en pays étranger. Je me souviens qu'il a utilisé cette phrase exacte parce qu'elle m'a paru très étrange à l'époque. Il a dit qu'il était de Liverpool, bien que je ne me souvienne pas qu'il ait un accent quelconque, et qu'il cherchait un ami sur lequel il pouvait compter pour lui rendre un service.

Là, aussi défoncé que j'étais, je me suis méfié dès qu'il dit ça et j'ai commencé à secouer la tête. John m'a dit que ce n'était rien de trop coûteux, qu'il fallait juste s'occuper d'un paquet pour lui jusqu'à ce que des amis viennent le chercher, et qu'il était prêt à bien payer. Je pensais qu'il parlait de trafic, et j'étais sur le point de refuser à nouveau quand il a mis la main dans sa... veste, je crois ? et a sorti une enveloppe. Il y avait 10 000 livres à l'intérieur. Je sais ; je sais, j'ai compté. Je savais que c'était un choix stupide, mais je n'arrêtais pas de repenser à mon ami Richard qui m'avait dit combien il avait été facile de faire passer une livre de haschisch à la douane lors de son premier voyage en Hollande, et ayant maintenant cette somme d'argent dans mes mains...

J'ai dit oui. John a souri, m'a remercié et m'a dit qu'il me contacterait. Il a quitté le café et j'ai immédiatement commencé à paniquer à cause de ce que j'avais accepté. Je voulais le rattraper et lui rendre l'argent, mais quelque chose me pesait, m'empêchait de quitter mon siège. Je suis resté assis là pendant un long moment.

Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose des jours suivants, si ce n'est que je m’inquiétais de savoir quand je reverrai John. Je faisais attention à ne pas dépenser l'argent qu'il m'avait donné, et j'avais décidé de le lui rendre dès qu'il se présenterait. Je lui dirais que j'avais fait une erreur et que je ne pouvais pas accepter son argent ni m'occuper de ses affaires. J'ai essayé de profiter, mais c'était comme une ombre qui planait sur moi, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser. J'ai attendu pendant des jours, jusqu'à la fin de notre voyage, mais il n'est jamais venu. J'ai vérifié ma valise de façon maniaque avant de monter dans l'avion de retour, au cas où quelqu'un y aurait glissé quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien de spécial dedans. Je suis rentré en Angleterre avec mes amis encore défoncés et 10 000 livres dans la poche de mon manteau. C'était surréaliste.

Ce n'est que près d'un an plus tard que je me suis senti assez confiant pour dépenser une partie de l'argent. J'avais déménagé pour travailler dans un petit cabinet d'architectes à Bournemouth, sur la côte sud. C'était un emploi de départ et le salaire n'était pas très élevé, mais c'était la seule offre que j'avais obtenue dans le domaine que j'avais choisi, alors j'y suis allée dans l'espoir d'acquérir de l'expérience et d'obtenir un meilleur poste dans un an ou deux.

Bournemouth était une ville de bord de mer de taille décente, bien que beaucoup moins idyllique que ce que j'avais imaginé, mais les loyers pour un logement à moi seul étaient un peu hors de ma gamme de prix, étant donné mon niveau de salaire de départ. Je ne connaissais personne d'autre là-bas et n'étais pas disposé à partager mon logement avec des inconnus, alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser une partie de l'argent qu'on m'avait donné à Amsterdam l'année précédente. Je me suis dit qu'il était peu probable qu'ils me retrouvent à ce stade - je n'avais donné à John aucune de mes coordonnées lorsqu'il m'avait parlé, pas même mon nom, et s'ils n'avaient pas pu me trouver au cours de l'année dernière, il était peu probable qu'ils puissent me suivre ici. De plus, s'il s'agissait de trafic de drogue, comme je le soupçonnais, 10 000 livres n'étaient probablement pas une somme d'argent si importante pour eux pour qu'ils veuillent me traquer jusqu'ici. Et puis, avec le recul, ça paraît stupide, mais je venais de me laisser pousser la barbe et je pensais qu'il serait difficile pour quiconque de me reconnaître comme le même type. J'ai donc dépensé un peu de l'argent de John pour louer un bel appartement d'une chambre dans le Triangle, près du centre-ville, et j'ai emménagé presque immédiatement.

Environ une semaine plus tard, j'étais dans ma cuisine en train de couper des fruits pour le petit-déjeuner quand j'ai entendu la sonnette de ma porte. J'ai ouvert et suis tombé sur deux livreurs au visage rouge. A eux deux, ils transportaient un immense paquet, qu'ils avaient manifestement dû manœuvrer dans les escaliers étroits de l'immeuble où j'habitais. Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais Joshua Gillespie, et quand j'ai dit oui, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient une livraison qui m'était adressée et l'ont fait passer dans le hall.

Ils ne semblaient pas venir d'une entreprise de livraison que je connaissais et ils ne portaient pas d'uniforme. J'ai essayé de leur poser quelques questions, mais dès qu'ils ont posé le paquet par terre, ils se sont tournés et sont sortis. Ils mesuraient tous les deux plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt et étaient très imposants, alors je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose pour les empêcher de partir, même si je l'avais voulu. La porte s'est claquée derrière eux, et je me suis retrouvé seul avec ce paquet.

Il mesurait environ deux mètres de long, peut-être un mètre de large et à peu près la même profondeur. Il était scellé avec du ruban adhésif et mon nom et mon adresse étaient inscrits en lettres épaisses et courbées sur le dessus, mais il n'y avait ni adresse de retour ni cachet postal d'aucune sorte. Je commençais à prendre le risque d'être en retard au travail à ce point-là, mais j'ai décidé que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de partir sans avoir vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, alors j'ai pris le couteau sur le comptoir de ma cuisine et j'ai coupé le ruban adhésif en gardant le paquet fermé.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un cercueil. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais ce n'était pas à ça en tout cas. J'ai fait tomber mon couteau et ait juste regardé le cercueil sous la surprise. Il était fait de bois non verni, jaune pâle, et était enroulé d'une lourde chaîne de métal, qui était verrouillée par un lourd cadenas de fer. Le cadenas était fermé, mais la clé se trouvait à l'intérieur. Je m’apprêtais à la prendre, quand j'ai remarqué deux autres choses sur le couvercle du cercueil. La première était un morceau de papier, plié en deux et placé sous la chaîne, que j'ai pris. L'autre était la présence de trois mots, gravés profondément dans le bois du cercueil en lettres de trois pouces de haut. Ils lisaient : NE PAS OUVRIR.

J'ai retiré ma main du cadenas lentement, sans savoir ce que j'étais censé faire. À un moment donné, j'ai dû m'asseoir, car je me suis retrouvé par terre, appuyé contre le mur, fixant cette chose bizarre qui était apparue inexplicablement chez moi. Je me suis souvenu du morceau de papier, et l'ai déplié, mais il était simplement écrit " Livré avec remerciements - J ". Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai fait le lien avec l'homme que j'avais rencontré à Amsterdam. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait que quelqu'un s'occupe d'un paquet pendant un certain temps. Était-ce le paquet dont il parlait ? Est-ce que je devais garder un cadavre ? Qui allait venir le chercher ? Quand ?

J'ai téléphoné au travail pour dire que j'étais malade et je suis resté assis là, à regarder le cercueil pendant ce qui pouvait être des minutes ou des heures. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai fini par me déplacer vers le cercueil, jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit à quelques centimètres du couvercle. J'ai pris une profonde inspiration, en essayant de voir si je pouvais sentir quelque chose de l'intérieur. Rien. S'il y avait un cadavre là-dedans, il n'avait pas encore commencé à sentir. Non pas que je savais vraiment ce qu'un cadavre sentait. C'était au début de l'été à ce moment-là, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il devait être mort récemment. S'il y avait un cadavre là-dedans. En me levant, ma main a effleuré le bois du cercueil et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était chaud. Très chaud, comme s'il avait été exposé au soleil pendant des heures. Ça m'a fait avoir un frisson et j'ai rapidement retiré ma main.

J'ai alors décidé de me faire une tasse de thé. J'avais un sentiment de soulagement en me tenant à côté de la bouilloire, car de cet angle je ne pouvais pas voir la chose dans le hall. Je pouvais juste l'ignorer. Je n'ai pas bougé même après avoir rempli ma tasse ; je suis resté là à siroter mon thé, sans même remarquer qu'il était encore bien trop chaud pour être bu confortablement. Quand j'ai finalement eu le courage de retourner dans le couloir, le cercueil était toujours là, immobile.

J'ai finalement pris une décision et, en saisissant fermement le cadenas, j'ai récupéré la clé et l'ai placée sur la table du hall d'entrée, à côté de la porte. J'ai ensuite saisi le cercueil et la chaîne et j'ai commencé à le tirer plus loin dans mon appartement. C'était bizarre de le toucher : le bois avait encore cette chaleur troublante, mais la chaîne était aussi froide qu'on s'y attendrait d'un épais morceau de fer, et apparemment elle n'avait pas pris la chaleur. Je n'avais pas de placard avec assez d'espace pour le ranger, alors j'ai fini par le traîner dans mon salon et par le pousser contre le mur, le plus loin possible. J'ai découpé le carton dans lequel il avait été placé et l'ai mis avec les ordures à l'extérieur. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai, semble-t-il, commencé à garder un cercueil chez moi.

À ce moment, je pense que je présumais qu'il était pleine de drogues, du moins aussi loin que je pouvais supposer quoi que ce soit sur la question. Pourquoi quelqu'un stockerait-il quelque chose de façon aussi évidente ou avec un parfait inconnu comme moi, ce n'était pas une question à laquelle je pouvais même supposer une réponse, mais j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux y réfléchir le moins possible. Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai évité mon salon, car le fait d'être si près de la chose me rendait nerveux. Je restais également attentif à une quelconque odeur de pourriture, qui pourrait indiquer qu'il y avait quelque chose de mort à l'intérieur du cercueil finalement. Mais je n'ai jamais rien senti, et au fil des jours, je faisais de moins en moins attention à ma mystérieuse cargaison.

Environ une semaine après son arrivée, j'ai finalement recommencé à utiliser mon salon. Je regardais la télévision, surtout, et je gardais un œil sur le cercueil immobile. À un moment donné, j'ai eu l'audace de l'utiliser comme table. Je buvais un verre de jus d'orange à ce moment-là et je l'ai placé par inadvertance sur le couvercle, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que j'avais fait. Du moins, pas avant que j'entende un mouvement en dessous. Je me suis figé, en écoutant attentivement et en regardant fixement, en espérant avoir imaginé les choses. Mais je l'ai encore entendu – un grattement doux mais insistant, juste en dessous de l'endroit où j'avais placé mon verre. C'était lent et délibéré, et cela provoquait de légères ondulations à la surface de mon jus.

Il va sans dire que j'étais terrifié. Plus que cela, j'étais troublé. Le cercueil était resté dans mon salon, enchaîné et immobile, depuis plus d'une semaine à ce moment-là. S'il y avait eu quelque chose de vivant à l'intérieur au moment de sa livraison, il semblait peu probable que ça soit encore en vie. Et pourquoi ça n'avait pas fait de bruit avant s'il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur capable de bouger ? Je pris doucement mon verre et immédiatement, les rayures cessèrent. J'ai attendu un certain temps, en considérant mes options, avant de le remettre en place à l'autre bout du couvercle. Il a fallu environ quatre secondes pour que le grattement reprenne, maintenant avec plus d'insistance.

Quand j'ai enlevé le verre cette fois-ci, il ne s'est pas arrêté pendant encore cinq minutes. J'ai décidé de ne plus faire aucune autre expérience, et j'ai plutôt pris la décision très sérieuse de l'ignorer. J'ai alors estimé qu'il me fallait soit utiliser la lourde clé en fer pour l'ouvrir et voir par moi-même ce qu'il y avait dedans, soit suivre l'instruction de l'entaille et prendre la résolution de ne jamais regarder à l'intérieur. Certains pourraient me traiter de lâche, mais j'ai choisi la seconde solution, qui consistait à interagir le moins possible avec la clé pendant que ça vivait dans ma maison. Bon, j'imagine que "vivre" n'est peut-être pas le bon terme.

Je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision la fois suivante où il a plu, et que j'ai entendu le cerceuil se mettre à gémir. C'était un samedi, et je passais la journée à rester à l'intérieur et à lire un peu. J'avais peu d'amis à Bournemouth, et le fait d'avoir un mystérieux cercueil dans mon salon me rendait réticent à établir le genre de liens qui pourraient amener les gens à venir, je passais donc la plupart de mon temps libre seul.

Je ne regardais pas beaucoup la télévision avant même que mon salon ne soit occupé par le stockage de cette chose, et je me suis donc retrouvé assis dans ma chambre à lire beaucoup. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, je venais de commencer _Le Monde Perdu_ de Michael Crichton, quand il s'est mis à pleuvoir dehors. C'était une forte pluie, du genre qui tombe tout droit, sans vent pour la perturber, jusqu'à ce que tout soit sombre et humide. Il était à peine midi passé, mais je me souviens que le ciel était tellement couvert et sombre que j'ai dû me lever pour allumer la lumière. Et c'est alors que je l'ai entendu.

C'était un son doux et grave. J'ai vu L'Armée des Morts, je sais à quoi les gémissements des morts-vivants sont censés ressembler, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. C'était presque... mélodieux. C'était presque comme un chant, s'il était étouffé par vingt pieds de terre battue. Au début, j'ai pensé que ça venait peut-être d'un des autres appartements de mon immeuble, mais au fur et à mesure que ça continuait, et que les poils de mes bras commençaient à se dresser, je savais, je savais tout simplement, d'où ça venait. Je suis allé dans le salon et me suis tenu dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant la boîte en bois scellée continuer à émettre son doux son musical avec la pluie.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas l'ouvrir, et cela ne m'a certainement pas donné envie de reconsidérer la question. Je suis donc retourné dans ma chambre, j'ai mis de la musique et ai monté de volume assez fort pour couvrir le bruit.

Et ainsi, cela a continué pendant quelques mois. Ce qui se trouvait dans le cercueil grattait dès que quelque chose était placé dessus et gémissait à chaque fois qu'il pleuvait, et c'était tout. Je suppose que cela montre qu'on peut s'habituer à tout et n'importe quoi, aussi bizarre que ça soit. J'ai parfois envisagé d'essayer de m'en débarrasser, ou de trouver des gens comme vous pour enquêter, mais j'ai finalement décidé que j'avais en fait plus peur de celui qui était responsable m'avoir confié le cercueil que du cercueil lui-même. J'ai donc gardé le secret.

La seule chose qui m'inquiétait, c'était de dormir. Je crois que ça m'a donné des cauchemars. Je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves, je n'en ai jamais fait, et si je faisais des cauchemars, ils n'étaient pas différents - je ne m'en souvenais pas et je ne m'en souviens certainement pas maintenant. Mais je sais que je me réveillais toujours en panique, serrant ma gorge et luttant pour respirer. J'ai aussi commencé à être somnambule. La première fois que cela s'est produit, c'est le froid qui m'a réveillé. C'était au milieu de l'hiver et j'ai tendance à ne pas garder le chauffage allumé quand je dors. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me rendre compte de l'endroit où j'étais. Je me tenais dans le noir, dans mon salon, au-dessus du cercueil. Ce qui me préoccupait le plus dans cette situation était le fait que, lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'avais l'impression de tenir la clé dans ma main.

De toute évidence, cela me préoccupait. J'en ai même parlé à mon médecin traitant, qui m'a orienté vers la clinique spécialisée dans le sommeil de l'hôpital voisin, mais ces incidents ne se sont jamais reproduits dans le cadre clinique. J'ai décidé de cacher la clé dans des endroits de plus en plus difficiles d'accès, mais je continuais à me réveiller avec elle dans les mains et je commençais à être paniqué. Quand je me suis réveillé un matin pour découvrir que j'avais en fait placé la clé dans la serrure et que j'étais, pour autant que je sache, à quelques secondes de l'ouvrir, j'ai su que je devais trouver une solution.

En fin de compte, ce que j'ai entrepris de faire était peut-être un peu compliqué, mais cela a semblé fonctionner : Je plaçais la clé dans un bol d'eau et je la mettais ensuite dans le congélateur, en l'enfermant dans un bloc de glace solide. Il m'arrivait encore parfois d'essayer d'atteindre la clé dans mon sommeil, mais le froid de la glace me réveillait toujours bien avant que je puisse en faire quoi que ce soit. Et au final, c'est devenu une nouvelle partie de ma routine.

J'ai vécu comme ça pendant près d'un an et demi. C'est drôle comme la peur peut devenir aussi routinière que la faim - à un certain moment, je l'ai juste acceptée. Le premier indice que mon temps à garder le cercueil touchait à sa fin a été quand il a commencé à pleuvoir et que c'est resté silencieux.

Je ne l'ai pas remarqué au début, car mon habitude à ce moment-là était de mettre la musique dès que le temps commençait à se dégrader, mais après quelques minutes, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit à couvrir. J'ai donc éteint ma musique et suis allé vérifier. Le salon était silencieux. Puis on a frappé à la porte. Le son était léger et discret, mais il résonna comme le tonnerre dans l'appartement silencieux. J'ai su ce que je verrais dès que j'ai ouvert la porte, et j'avais raison. John et les deux livreurs se tenaient là.

Je n'étais pas surpris de les voir, comme je l'ai dit, mais eux semblait surpris de me voir. John a pris une seconde pour me regarder de haut en bas, presque stupéfait, alors que je lui demandais s'ils étaient venus chercher leur cercueil.

Il a répondu que oui, et qu'il espérait que cela n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes. Je lui ai fait savoir ce que je pensais de lui, et n'a rien eu à me répondre. Il a cependant semblé réellement impressionné lorsque j'ai sorti la clé du congélateur. Je n'ai même pas essayé de la décongeler - j'étais tellement impatient d'avoir cette chose hors de ma vie que j'ai juste fait tomber le bol de glace sur le sol et l'ai brisé. J'ai regardé John ramasser la clé glacée sur le sol et je leur ai dit que la chose était dans le salon.

Je ne les ai pas suivis. Je ne voulais pas voir ce qu'ils faisaient du cercueil. Je ne voulais pas voir s'ils l'avaient ouvert. Et quand les cris ont commencé, je ne voulais pas voir qui criait ni pourquoi. Je n'ai quitté la cuisine que lorsque les deux livreurs ont passé la porte avec le cercueil. Je les ai suivis dans les escaliers et j'ai regardé, sous la pluie battante, ils l'ont enfermé dans une petite camionnette portant l'inscription "Livraisons Breekon et Hope". Puis ils sont partis. Il n'y avait aucun signe de John.

C'est la dernière chose que je sache. J'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi et j'ai déménagé à Londres peu de temps après, et maintenant j'essaie juste de ne pas trop y penser.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Il est toujours agréable d'entendre que ma ville natale n'est pas entièrement dépourvue d'événements étranges et d'histoires sinistres. Les glaces, les plages et l'ennui, c'est très bien, mais je suis heureux d'entendre que Bournemouth a au moins quelques apparitions à son actif. Cela dit, le fait est que la déposition de M. Gillespie commence par la consommation de drogue et se poursuit avec le manque de témoins corroborants comme thème central, ce qui signifie que qu'il s'agit bien uniquement d'une histoire sinistre. Lorsque l'Institut a enquêté pour la première fois, il semble qu'il n'ait pas été en mesure de trouver une seule preuve pour appuyer l'existence de ce cercueil griffé, et pour être franc, j'ai pensé que cela valait la peine de faire perdre du temps à qui que ce soit maintenant, près de vingt ans plus tard.

Cela dit, j'en ai parlé à Tim hier, et apparemment il a fait quelques recherches de son côté. Breekon and Hope existait en fait, et était un service de coursiers qui a opéré jusqu'en 2009, date à laquelle ils ont été mis en liquidation. Ils étaient cependant basés à Nottingham, au nord de Bournemouth, et s'ils ont conservé des traces de leurs livraisons, elles ne sont plus accessibles.

Ce qui est intéressant, cependant, c'est l'adresse que M. Gillespie a fournie pour l'appartement dans lequel tout cela s'est déroulé. La société de location qui le gère tient des registres détaillés sur les locataires qui ont habité dans ses bâtiments depuis quarante ou cinquante ans. D'après ce que Tim a pu trouver, il semble que pendant les deux années de sa résidence, M. Gillespie était la seule personne à vivre dans tout l'immeuble, les sept autres appartements étant totalement inoccupés. Personne n'a emménagé après son départ, et l'immeuble a été vendu à un promoteur et démoli peu après cette déposition.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, personne ayant travaillé pour cette société de location dans les années 90 n'est encore là, et malgré les efforts de Tim, nous n'avons pu obtenir aucune explication sur la raison pour laquelle, dans un immeuble de cette taille, M. Gillespie a passé près de deux ans à vivre seul, à l'exception d'un vieux cercueil en bois.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	3. Episode 3: De l'autre côté de la rue

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition d'Amy Patel, concernant la disparition présumée de sa connaissance Graham Folger. Déposition originale faite le 1er juillet 2007. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

J'ai rencontré Graham pour la première fois il y a deux ans environ. Il est difficile de dire exactement quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ou même quand nous avons commencé à parler, puisque nous suivions un cours ensemble à l'époque. Je suis sûre qu'il y a eu beaucoup de discussions ou d'interactions avant que nous n'apprenions le nom de l'autre, mais j'ai commencé mon cours en septembre 2005, donc oui, il y a environ deux ans. J'avais décidé de suivre un cours de criminologie à l'université de Birkbeck pour me sortir de la routine de mon travail de bureau - je suis Analyste Conformité Associé chez _Deloitte_ , et si vous pensez que cela vous semble ennuyeux, eh bien... oui. Ça l'est. Je savais qu'un cours du soir en Criminologie ne servirait à rien, bien sûr, même si je l'avais suivi jusqu'au bout. Je voulais juste faire quelque chose pour trouver un peu d'intérêt dans ma vie, et c'était soit ça, soit devenir alcoolique, alors...

Désolée, je m'écarte du sujet. J'ai d'abord trouvé Graham un peu rebutant, pour être franche. C'était un fumeur invétéré et il portait beaucoup trop de déodorant pour essayer de couvrir l'odeur. Il était un peu plus âgé que moi, peut-être dix ans environ. Je n'ai jamais demandé son âge, à vrai dire, nous n'étions pas si proches, mais il commençait à grisonner sur le bord de ses cheveux, et vous pouviez voir que la fatigue sur son visage n'était pas due au fait qu'il aurait manqué une nuit de sommeil. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était moche : il avait un visage rond et dégagé et des yeux bleus assez profonds, mais ce n'était pas du tout mon type. Il s'exprimait bien dans les travaux de groupe, du moins lorsqu'il parlait, et je crois qu'il a mentionné une fois être allé à Oxford, bien que je ne sache pas dans quelle université.

J'avais remarqué plus tôt que pendant les cours, il semblait toujours griffonner furieusement dans un cahier, même lorsque le prof ne parlait pas. Au début, je pensais qu'il était minutieux, mais je vous jure que je l'ai regardé remplir un cahier A5 entier en un seul cours. Je me souviens que c'était une présentation sur les jeunes et le système judiciaire où l’intervenant était si lent qu'il n'aurait pas rempli ce cahier même si Graham avait écrit littéralement chaque mot. Sans compter que j'ai demandé à emprunter ses notes une fois pour une dissertation, et il m'a lancé ce regard bizarre et m'a dit qu'il ne prenait pas de notes.

Donc oui, le fait est que je ne l'aurais pas appelé un ami, mais nous nous entendions bien. C'est environ quatre mois après le début de mon cours que j'ai croisé Graham pour la première fois en dehors de l'université. Je prenais le bus de nuit pour rentrer chez moi, après être allé boire quelques verres et avoir manqué le bus habituel. J'habite à Clapham, donc il y a un service de bus de nuit assez régulier qui s'y rend. Bien sûr, "régulier" signifie aussi "vomisseurs en colère et ivres", alors oui, j'essaie généralement d'être le plus discrète possible, en m'asseyant sur un siège à l'étage.

C'est là que j'ai vu Graham. Il était assis tout devant, regardant par la vitre. Observer les gens est un de mes plaisirs coupables, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas dire bonsoir, du moins pas tout de suite. Je n'ai pas été déçue non plus - il était plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été pendant les cours.

C'était le milieu de l'hiver à ce moment-là, donc les vitres étaient pleines de condensation, mais il essuyait la vitre presque obsessionnellement quand elle commençait à obscurcir sa vue. Il semblait scruter attentivement la rue à la recherche de quelque chose, sauf que parfois il tordait le cou pour fixer les toits des bâtiments qui passaient. Il semblait également nerveux, et respirait bien plus vite que la normale, ce qui embuait encore plus sa fenêtre. C'était un peu inquiétant à regarder, pour être sincère, et je me suis finalement décidé à lui dire que j'étais là.

Il a sursauté un peu quand je l'ai salué, et je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien.Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester dehors si tard et qu'il trouvait les transports publics nocturnes gênants. Je me suis assise à côté de lui, et il semblait beaucoup plus détendu, alors je n'ai pas insisté sur la question.

Nous avons parlé pendant un moment de rien en particulier, jusqu'à ce que le bus commence à s'approcher de mon arrêt. En me levant, j'ai remarqué que Graham s'était levé exactement au même moment que moi, et j'ai réalisé avec un certain malaise que nous devions vivre au même arrêt. J'aimais bien ce type, ne vous méprenez pas, mais je ne me sentais pas encore à l'aise avec le fait qu'il sache où j'habite. Mais ouai, il était évident que je m'étais levée pour descendre du bus, donc je ne pouvais pas vraiment rester jusqu'au prochain arrêt, et ce n'est même pas que je me sentais en danger avec Graham, je suis juste une personne discrète.

J'ai décidé de marcher avec lui aussi loin que cela était nécessaire et de m'assurer qu'il ne voit pas dans quel bâtiment je suis entré. Peut-être que nous ne marchions même pas dans la même direction. Ouais, on marchait exactement dans la même direction. On avait même l'impression de se diriger vers la même rue.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai senti une main me saisir l'épaule et me jeter sur la route. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire autrement, j'étais en train de marcher, et l'instant d'après je fonçais vers le sol. Ça ne pouvait pas être Graham - il était devant moi à ce moment-là, et j'aurais juré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la rue. Il n'y avait pas de voitures qui arrivaient, mais je me suis cogné la tête. Je pense que j'ai dû être inconsciente pendant quelques secondes, parce que la prochaine chose dont je me souviens c'est un Graham paniqué au téléphone avec une ambulance. J'ai essayé de lui dire que j'allais bien, mais je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à faire sortir les mots de ma bouche, ce qui, en effet, signifiait probablement que je n'allais pas bien.

L'ambulance est arrivée assez vite, vu qu'on était à Londres un vendredi soir, et les ambulanciers m'ont examiné rapidement. On m'a dit que la blessure en elle-même n'était pas grave - apparemment, les blessures à la tête saignent toujours autant et il n'y a pas lieu de paniquer - mais que j'avais une méchante contusion et que je ne devrais pas rester seule pendant les prochaines heures.

Même si nous étions à deux pas de ma porte, j'avais, pour une raison ou une autre, décidé que Graham ne devait jamais savoir où j'habitais. Avec le recul, c'est probablement la contusion qui a parlé, mais le résultat est que j'ai accepté de retourner à l'appartement de Graham pour me rétablir. Il était assez gêné par toute cette histoire et s'est donné beaucoup de mal pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien de gênant dans cette situation ; apparemment, il était gay, ce qui, je l'admets, m'a en fait un peu rassuré. Mais il était clair que ce n'était pas de cette façon que l'un de nous deux avait espéré mettre fin à cette nuit.

En fait, l'appartement de Graham se trouvait juste en face du mien, quelques étages plus bas. Je me demandais si je pouvais voir ma fenêtre depuis la sienne, et je me souviens que j'ai eu la curieuse idée que, si je devais regarder dehors, je devrais faire attention à sa jardinière, car je pouvais voir les crochets qui la fixaient au cadre de la fenêtre. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait planté, et il m'a jeté un coup d'œil, comme si ma contusion m'avait rendu folle. Peut-être que c'était le cas, car lorsque j'ai à nouveau regardé la fenêtre, les crochets avaient disparu et il n'y avait aucun signe de jardinière. À ce moment-là, je l'ai mis sur le compte de ma blessure à la tête, et même maintenant je ne suis pas sûre.

L'appartement lui-même était une assez simple, assez grand selon les normes londoniennes. Il n'avait que quelques meubles et beaucoup d'étagères, chacune couverte de rangées et de rangées de cahiers identiques, sans système de marquage apparent ni indication du contenu. J'ai commencé à poser des questions à leur sujet, mais j'avais la tête qui tournait et je ne me sentais pas en état de réfléchir suite à la réponse qu'il aurait donné.

Graham m'a conduite au canapé et a disparu pour aller me chercher un pack de glace et une tasse de thé sucré. J'ai gracieusement accepté les deux, même si je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler. Graham se sentait manifestement assez gêné par le silence pour parler à notre place à tous les deux, et j'en ai appris plus sur lui au cours de l'heure qui a suivi que je n'avais jamais eu envie de savoir. Apparemment, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture quelques années auparavant et avaient laissé beaucoup d'argent et le droit de propriété de cet appartement. Il n'avait plus besoin de travailler et s'était donc retrouvé un peu à la dérive, prenant des cours du soir à l'université pour passer le temps et s'ouvrir l'esprit - ses mots, pas les miens. Il a dit qu'il essayait de trouver quoi faire de sa vie.

Il a continué à parler pendant un moment, mais j'ai fini par arrêter d'écouter, car j'étais fasciné par la table sur laquelle il avait posé mon thé. C'était un objet en bois orné, avec un motif de lignes serpentines qui se dirigeaient vers le centre. Le motif était hypnotique et se déplaçait sous mes yeux, comme une illusion d'optique. Mes yeux suivaient les lignes vers le milieu de la table, où il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un petit trou carré. Graham a remarqué que je la regardais et m'a dit que les meubles anciens intéressants étaient l'une de ses rares véritables passions. Apparemment, il avait trouvé la table dans un magasin d'occasion pendant ses études et en était tombé amoureux. Elle était en assez mauvais état, mais il avait passé beaucoup de temps et dépensé beaucoup d'argent pour la restaurer, sans jamais pouvoir trouver ce qui devait aller au centre. Il a supposé que c'était une pièce séparée et n'a pas pu la retrouver.

Et ouai, comme la plupart de ses conversations, j'aurais trouvé ça ennuyeux même si je n'étais pas commotionné. Mais à ce moment-là, je commençais à me sentir assez bien pour partir, et je me suis mis à présenter mes excuses à Graham. Il a exprimé son inquiétude, a dit que cela n'avait pas été assez long, comme l'avaient suggéré les médecins, mais que si je devais rentrer... Eh bien, vous voyez le tableau. Enfin, je suis parti, car je me perdais dans les lignes de la table, et les tuyaux à l'extérieur de la fenêtre faisaient un bruit si étrange que je ne pensais pas que rester allait m'aider à récupérer.

Je suis rentrée directement chez moi, en m'assurant que Graham ne me voyait pas de sa fenêtre, et j'ai passé quelques heures à regarder la télévision jusqu'à ce que je sois suffisamment rétablie pour aller dormir. En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je me sentais plus ou moins bien, bien que j'aie gardé un pansement sur la coupure de mon front, et j'ai essayé de ne pas trop penser à la nuit précédente.

Mais un soir, quelques jours plus tard, je me suis retrouvée à regarder par la fenêtre, celle qui donne sur la rue, et je me suis souvenue d'à quel point Graham vivait près de moi. J'ai regardé pour savoir si je pouvais voir quelle fenêtre était la sienne et, oui, bien sûr, elle était là. C'était en fait une vue extrêmement claire de son appartement, et je pouvais le voir assis sur le canapé, lisant un des carnets de son étagère. Je me suis rendue compte que si je le voyais si bien, il pourrait probablement me voir tout aussi bien s'il choisissait de lever les yeux, et, avec un peu de mon appréhension de ce vendredi-là, j'ai décidé d'éteindre la lumière dans mon appartement, pour qu'il ne me voie pas s'il levait les yeux. Et puis, je suis retournée le regarder.

Ouai, je sais que c'est plutôt glauque. Ce n'était vraiment pas censé l'être. J'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'aimais beaucoup observer les gens et, même s'il était très barbant de parler avec lui, Graham était étrangement fascinant à regarder. C'est donc exactement ce que j'ai fait. Et pas seulement cette nuit-là, d'ailleurs. Oui, il n'y a pas de façon non glauque de dire que regarder Graham est devenu mon passe-temps. C'était bizarre, je le reconnais. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je me suis dit que je ne le regardais pas dans un but précis ou dans un but malveillant. C'était simplement un intérêt détaché pour sa vie. Et pour ma défense, j'aurais arrêté beaucoup plus tôt s'il n'avait pas commencé à faire des trucs bizarres. Il réorganisait constamment ses carnets, sans aucun système apparent d'organisation, la plupart du temps sans même les ouvrir. Parfois, il prenait un carnet apparemment au hasard sur les étagères et commençait à y griffonner, même si je pouvais voir que la page était déjà couverte d'écritures.

Une fois, et je jure que c'est vrai, je l'ai vu prendre un de ses carnets et commencer à déchirer les pages une à une. Et puis, lentement et délibérément, il les a mangées. Cela a dû lui prendre trois heures pour finir tout le livre, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté, il n'a pas fait de pause, il a juste continué à les avaler.

Même quand il ne faisait rien avec les carnets, il y avait une étrange énergie qui émanait de lui. D'après ce que je voyais, il était constamment sur les nerfs et sursautait à chaque fois qu'un bruit fort se faisait entendre dans la rue en bas. Une sirène de police, une bouteille qui se brise, et je l'ai même vu une fois paniquer au passage d'un camion de glaces. À chaque fois, il sautait sur ses pieds, courait à la fenêtre et commençait à regarder dehors, en tordant le cou d'un côté à l'autre. Parfois, levait les yeux, mais j'avais appris ses habitudes suffisamment bien pour ne pas être repérée. Puis, d'un seul coup, il décidait qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et revenait à ce qu'il faisait avant.

Et par "ce qu'il faisait avant", voyez, je veux dire rien. Il n'avait apparemment ni télévision ni ordinateur - les seuls livres qu'il semblait posséder étaient ses propres cahiers, et je ne l'ai jamais vu manger autre chose des plats à emporter. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je l'ai vu manger la même pizza - pepperoni aux piments jalapeños et anchois. Ouai, je sais. Mais le reste du temps, il restait assis là, à fumer ; parfois à regarder dans le vide, parfois à fixer sa table en bois. Et oui, je me suis souvenu que le motif était en quelques sortes hypnotique et j'ai passé plus de deux minutes à le fixer moi-même quand j'étais là, mais il ne faisait presque rien d'autre.

Qui sait, peut-être qu'il avait une vie riche et épanouie en dehors de l'appartement. Il le quittit assez régulièrement, et non, je n'étais pas allé jusqu'à le suivre. En fait, je faisais toujours en sorte d'attendre un bon moment avant de quitter mon propre immeuble pour m'assurer de ne pas le croiser. Je ne voulais toujours pas qu'il sache où j'habitais, bien qu'à ce moment-là, c'était pour des raisons très différentes. Mais en fin de compte, c'était un passe-temps, pas une obsession, et souvent les jours passaient où je ne voyais pas du tout Graham. Il y avait peut-être des choses qui m'échappaient et qui auraient pu expliquer son comportement. J'aurais juste aimé ne pas voir ce qui s'est passé le 7 avril. J'aurais peut-être alors pensé qu'il était passé à autre chose ou... je ne sais pas. J'aurais juste souhaité ne pas l'avoir vu.

Le travail était intense depuis quelques mois, avec tant de nuits tardives que j'avais dû abandonner mes études. Je n'avais pas parlé à Graham depuis la nuit où j'ai subi ma blessure à la tête. Je pense qu'il se sentait encore mal à l'aise, et je l'avais vu faire tellement de choses bizarres seul dans son appartement que je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à avoir une conversation normale avec lui. De toute façon, cette semaine-là, j'avais à peine eu le temps de manger, et encore moins d'observer Graham, alors quand je suis rentré à la maison vers dix heures et demie du soir, ma première pensée a été de tomber dans le lit. Mais c'était un vendredi et j'avais bu une énorme quantité de café pour continuer à travailler, alors oui, j'étais sur les nerfs et j'avais hâte de faire une longue grasse matinée le lendemain. Alors, quand j'ai vu que la lumière de Graham était encore allumée, j'ai décidé de passer quelques minutes de détente à le surveiller.

Sa lumière était peut-être allumée, mais je ne le voyais pas, et je me demandais s'il n'était pas allé se coucher et avait simplement oublié de l'éteindre. Il était probablement dans la salle de bain, j'ai donc décidé d'attendre un peu plus longtemps. En regardant cette fenêtre, j'ai réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose... je ne sais pas, de bizarre. Quelque chose avait l'air différent, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était.

Puis je l'ai remarqué. Au début, je l'avais juste pris pour une conduite d'eau qui coulait sur le côté du bâtiment, attachée juste en dessous de la fenêtre ouverte de Graham. La lumière des lampadaires ne parvenait pas jusqu'à son appartement du quatrième étage, et le rebord de la fenêtre projetait une ombre qui empêchait la lumière de la pièce de l'éclairer, mais elle était longue, droite, sombre, et de ce que je pouvais voir, elle ressemblait à un tuyau, sauf que je regardais cette fenêtre depuis des mois maintenant, et j'aurais juré qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de tuyau à cet endroit auparavant.

Et pendant que je regardais la chose, ça a bougé. Ça a commencé à se plier, lentement, et j'ai réalisé que je regardais un bras, un bras long et mince. Alors que l'articulation au bout du bras se pliait, je pense que j'ai vu une autre articulation plus bas, qui bougeait aussi, et qui pliait ce que je ne peux que supposer être des coudes ; elle faisait s'accrochait l'extrémité du membre à travers la fenêtre. Quand je dis "bougé", ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Elle s'est décalé. Comme quand vous regardez une de ces dessins magiques d’yeux et l'image change d'une à l'autre.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu que je puisse vraiment appeler une main, mais ça s'est quand même hissé par la fenêtre. Cela a pris moins d'une seconde, et je n'ai pas bien vu ce que c'était, j'ai juste vu ces... bras, jambes ? Au moins quatre, mais il y en avait peut-être plus, et ils se sont en quelque sorte repliés à travers la fenêtre dans un éclair de gris tacheté. Je pense que c'était la couleur - c'était surtout une silhouette, et s'il y avait un corps ou une tête, ils se déplaçaient à l'intérieur plus vite que je ne pouvais le voir. Dès que ça fut à l'intérieur, la lumière dans l'appartement de Graham s'est éteinte et la fenêtre s'est refermée derrière lui.

Alors ouai, je suis resté là pendant un bon moment, à essayer de digérer ce que je venais de voir. Je pouvais distinguer quelques vagues mouvements de l'intérieur de l'appartement de Graham, mais je ne voyais rien clairement. J'ai finalement décidé que je devais appeler la police, bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait leur dire. Finalement, j'ai simplement dit que j'avais vu quelqu'un de suspect entrer par la fenêtre du quatrième étage à son adresse et j'ai raccroché avant qu'ils puissent me demander qui appelait. Puis j'ai attendu et j'ai regardé l'appartement sombre d'en face. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard - j'étais convaincu que si j'arrêtais de regarder ça... quoi que ce soit, ça se replierait, se hisserait et entrerait dans chez moi. Rien n'en sortit.

Environ dix minutes plus tard, j'ai vu une voiture de police qui roulait dans la rue. Pas de sirènes, pas de gyrophare, mais ils étaient là, et tout de suite j'ai commencé à me sentir mieux. Mais en levant les yeux, j'ai vu que la lumière s'était allumée dans l'appartement de Graham. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la chose que j'avais vue entrer, mais alors que la police pressait la sonnette à l'entrée de l'immeuble, j'ai vu quelqu'un se diriger vers la porte pour les laisser entrer. Ce n'était pas Graham.

Je ne saurais trop insister sur le fait que ce n'était pas Graham. Il avait l'air complètement différent. Il était peut-être plus petit de quelques centimètres et avait un visage long et carré surmonté de cheveux blonds bouclés, là où Graham les avait foncés et coupé courts. Il était habillé avec les vêtements de Graham, par contre ; j'ai reconnu la chemise grâce à mes mois d'observation, mais ce n'était pas Graham. J'ai regardé le Non-Graham se diriger vers la porte et laisser les deux policiers entrer. Ils ont parlé un moment, et le Non-Graham a eu l'air inquiet et ensemble, ils ont commencé à fouiller l'appartement. J'ai regardé, en attendant que la chose émerge, ou qu'ils trouvent le vrai Graham, mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

À un moment donné, j'ai vu une policière ramasser une forme rouge foncé que j'ai reconnue comme étant un passeport. Mon cœur a battu plus vite quand je l'ai vue l'ouvrir et regarder le Non-Graham, en comparant clairement, attendant le moment où elle détecterait l'imposteur. Mais au lieu de cela, elle a simplement ri, a serré la main du Non-Graham, et ils sont partis.

J'ai regardé la voiture de police s'éloigner, ressentant un sentiment d'impuissance, et quand j'ai levé les yeux, il se tenait à la fenêtre de Graham, me regardant en retour. Je suis restée figée alors que ses grands yeux fixes rencontraient les miens et qu'un sourire froid et denté se dessinait sur son visage. Puis, d'un geste rapide, il a tiré les rideaux et a disparu.

Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit-là, et je n'ai jamais revu Graham. Mais j'ai vu cette nouvelle personne, tout le temps. Pendant la semaine suivante, je l'ai vu sortir plusieurs fois par jour de gros sacs poubelles qui avaient l'air lourds. Il m'a fallu un certain temps pour réaliser qu'il se débarrassait des vieux carnets de Graham, mais l'appartement s'en est vite trouvé vidé. Je pense qu'il a fait d'autres changements de décor, mais je n'ai jamais pu le voir, car la seule fois où il a ouvert ses rideaux, c'était quand il regardait attentivement mon appartement, ce qu'il faisait maintenant tous les soirs. J'ai essayé de trouver des preuves de l'existence de l'ancien Graham, mais tout ce que je pouvais trouver en ligne avec une photo - c'était toujours des photos de cette nouvelle personne. J'ai même demandé à certains de mes anciens camarades de classe, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semblait se souvenir de lui.

J'ai fini par déménager. J'aimais beaucoup mon ancien appartement à Clapham, mais ouai, c'était devenu trop pour moi. La dernière goutte d'eau, c'est quand je suis parti au travail un matin, et que je n'ai réalisé que trop tard que le Non-Graham avait quitté son immeuble au même moment. Il m'a salué par mon nom, et sa voix n'était pas du tout comme elle aurait dû l'être. J'ai commencé à m'excuser et à me dépêcher de partir, mais il m'a juste regardé et a souri.

"N'est-ce pas curieux, Amy, de ne jamais rien remarquer tout en habitant si près. Je devrai rendre visite en retour un jour"

J'ai déménagé une semaine plus tard, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Je serais tenté de considérer cela comme une hallucination résultant de complications liées à un traumatisme crânien à long terme, mais Tim est parvenu à mettre la main sur le dossier médical de Mme Patel. Dieu sait comment il les a obtenus, mais il ferait mieux de ne pas utiliser les fonds de l'Institut pour séduire à nouveau les secrétaires au classement. Les dossiers ne confirment pas l'idée qu'elle souffrait de ce genre de problèmes. Sans compter que je me fie généralement aux témoignages de mes collègues pour autant que je puisse, mais son travail ne semble vraiment pas être le genre de chose que l'on peut faire avec un sens de la réalité compromis. Mme Patel a refusé notre demande d'entretien supplémentaire et semble essayer de prendre ses distances par rapport à ces événements.

Graham Folger a bel et bien existé, et semble correspondre à son histoire. Selon les dossiers du coroner, Desmond et Samantha Folger, ses parents, sont morts sur la M1 près de Sheffield le 4 août 2001, et le nom de Graham Folger figure sur le registre de plusieurs collèges et universités de Londres et des environs au cours des années suivantes. L'appartement qu'elle a mentionné appartenait bien à M. Folger, mais il a été vendu par l'intermédiaire d'une agence au début de l'année 2007. Toutes les photographies que nous avons pu obtenir semblent correspondre à la description de ce "Non-Graham" que Mme Patel a décrit, à l'exception de quelques Polaroids, ci-joints, qui semblent dater de la fin des années 80 et montrent les deux parents aux côtés d'un adolescent aux cheveux foncés qui ne correspond pas du tout aux photos ultérieures.

Il ne semble pas qu'il y ait beaucoup plus à faire ici. Mme Patel, comme nombre de nos sujets, semble avoir été plus intéressée à faire sa déposition comme une forme de clôture personnelle, plutôt que comme le début d'une enquête sérieuse. Elle n'était même pas intéressée lorsque Sasha lui a dit que nous avions réussi à retrouver ce que nous pensions être un des carnets de Graham Folger. Je doute que cela aurait été très utile. Il dit simplement la même chose sur chaque page : les mots "Continues de regarder" encore et encore.

Fin de l'enregistrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors j'ai eu un peu de mal avec cet épisode je l'avoue, je savais pas trop si je devais utiliser un langage familier ou non du coup c'est pour ça qu'il y a des "ouai" qui pop de façon random désolée x)


	4. Episode 4 : Fascinant livre

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition de Dominic Swain , concernant un livre qu'il a brièvement eu en sa possession durant l'hiver de l’année 2012. Déposition originale faite le 28 juin 2013. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l’Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition. 

**ARCHIVISTE (DEPOSITION)**

Je travaille comme technicien de théâtre dans plusieurs salles du West End. Je m'occupe principalement des lumières, mais beaucoup de petites salles n'ont pas les moyens d'avoir de grandes équipes pour leurs productions, alors on finit par faire un peu de tout. Je suppose que ça n'a pas de rapport direct avec mon expérience, mais je veux juste que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas une espèce de fou en liberté. Je travaille, je fais du travail manuel et je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire des folies.

Ce jour-là, j'allais assister à une représentation en matinée des _Troyennes_ au _Gate Theatre_ , à Notting Hill. Une amie, Katherine Mendes, y était et essayait depuis un moment de me faire venir voir la représentation. Nous avions travaillé ensemble sur une production de _La Mouette_ quelques années auparavant et nous avions eu un petit problème à l'époque. À ce moment-là, je venais de devenir célibataire, donc j'avais hâte qu'on se revoit pour voir si l'étincelle était toujours là. J'ai fini par y aller dans l'après-midi du samedi 10 novembre - je me souviens exactement de la date, car il y avait eu beaucoup de discussions à ce sujet, puisque nous étions tous les deux occupés par des spectacles différents à l'époque, ce qui rendait les soirées difficiles.

Ainsi, le samedi après-midi, je me suis rendu à Notting Hill Gate, une heure ou deux avant le début de la représentation. Notez que Notting Hill n'est pas un endroit où je vais souvent, car le quartier a tendance à être cher, même pour Londres, et je ne sais pas trop ce que vous savez des techniciens du théâtre, mais nous n'avons pas une profession trop bien payée. J'ai quand même quelques vagues souvenirs d'une échoppe de charité d'Oxfam quelque part dans les environs, car j'y avais déjà acheté une jolie vieille combinaison militaire qui reste l'une de mes vestes préférées. Je l'ai trouvée sans problème et j'ai passé une dizaine de minutes à regarder les vêtements et les bibelots, mais j'ai été un peu déçu. Elle était plus petite que dans mes souvenirs et semblait contenir les mêmes curiosités ennuyantes que toutes les autres boutiques de charité. Il me restait cependant du temps à tuer, alors j'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'œil à leurs livres, ce que je fais rarement d'habitude.

J'ai trouvé le livre dans le rayon Science-Fiction et Fantaisie. Au début, j'ai supposé qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte d'édition spéciale en faux cuir et j'étais sûr que celui qui l'avait mis en vente avait dû faire de même, car le prix n'était que de quatre livres. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui m'a incité à y jeter un autre coup d'œil. En le ramassant, j'ai touché la reliure et j'ai réalisé qu'il aurait très bien pu être relié en vrai cuir, probablement du veau, vu sa souplesse. Je ne suis pas un expert en livres, loin de là, mais il me semblait vieux et je me suis dit qu'il avait peut-être été relié à la main, car les pages étaient légèrement inégales.

Il n'y avait pas de revêtement anti-poussière et le devant n'avait pas de titre, mais les mots Ex Altiora étaient gravés en lettres dorées sur le dos. J'ai fait un peu de latin à l'école quand j'étais enfant, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup occasion de pratiquer depuis, donc vous devrez me pardonner si mes traductions n'ont pas beaucoup de sens, mais je crois que cela signifiait " De tout en haut " ou " Au-delà des hauteurs ".

J'ai été pour le moins stupéfait , le livre valait manifestement beaucoup plus que ce pour quoi il était vendu. Si le vendeur qui l'a sorti avait fait attention, il aurait été dans la vitrine où il gardait les objets de valeur confiés par les clients. Je l'ai feuilleté rapidement, mais il semblait être entièrement écrit en latin, donc je n'ai pas pu comprendre de quoi il parlait. La seule chose écrite en anglais semblait être un ex-libris au recto sur lequel on pouvait lire " Provenant de la bibliothèque de Jurgen Leitner ", bien qu'aucun auteur ne soit mentionné.

Il y avait également plusieurs illustrations en noir et blanc - des gravures sur bois je crois - chacune montrant une montagne ou une falaise ou dans une des images ce qui semblait être un ciel de nuit vide. J'ai ressenti une étrange sensation lorsque j'ai regardé cette illustration, comme si, aussi simple qu'elle soit, j'étais sur le point de tomber dedans, et mon estomac a émis une étrange secousse, me faisant presque laisser tomber le livre au milieu d'Oxfam.

Je me suis décidé à l'acheter. Même si je ne réussirai peut être pas à le lire, il valait manifestement beaucoup plus que le prix auquel il était vendu. Je me sentais un peu malhonnête de ne pas leur faire savoir qu'il avait de la valeur, comme si je volais de l'argent à l'association caritative, mais j'ai fini par admettre que ce n'était pas mon travail de fixer les prix dans ce magasin et en plus, ce livre m'avait absolument captivé. La femme qui travaillait à la caisse n'a même pas levé un sourcil quand je l'ai apporté et que j'ai payé mes quatre livres. Je suis sorti, espérant trouver un café où je pourrais m'asseoir et jeter un autre coup d'œil, mais c'est là que j'ai remarqué l'heure. J'avais réussi à passer une heure dans ce magasin, et maintenant j'étais presque en retard pour la pièce de Katherine. J'ai réussi à arriver à temps, heureusement, bien que j'aie dû courir un peu.

La représentation était bonne j'imagine. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement fan de pièces grecques, et cette interprétation n'a réussi à me faire changer d'avis. Katherine était excellente dans son rôle, bien sûr, mais le reste du spectacle était franchement un peu ennuyeux. Mais je ne suis pas critique de théâtre et je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur la pièce, car j'étais convaincu qu'il y avait un problème d'éclairage. Tout au long du spectacle, je sentais une légère odeur d'ozone et j'étais inquiet. La seule autre fois où j'ai senti cette odeur au théâtre, c'était quand un de mes machinistes avait accidentellement commandé le mauvais type de lumière et que nous avions fini par installer un projecteur avec une lampe au xénon-mercure - le type utilisé pour stériliser le matériel médical avec des UV. J'ai repéré le problème avant que quelque chose ne se passe, mais je me souviens encore de cette intense odeur d'ozone. Mais personne d'autre ne semblait le remarquer et je ne voyais rien dans leur installation lumineuse qui aurait pu provoquer cette odeur, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

Une fois la représentation terminée, Katherine et moi avons pris un rapide dîner avant de nous rendre à nos productions respectives de la soirée. J'ai été déçu de découvrir que l'attirance qui existait entre nous deux semblait avoir complètement disparu, et bien que nous ayons passé quelques heures agréables ensemble, il était évident qu'aucun de nous ne voulait aller plus loin. Je lui ai cependant montré le livre. Elle connaissait encore moins le latin que moi, mais elle a été impressionnée. Elle m'a dit qu'il avait l'air précieux et que je devrais l'emmener quelque part pour le faire évaluer, bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas regardé en détail, car les illustrations lui donnaient le vertige pour une quelconque raison.

Rien de notable ne s'est produit après mon départ. J'ai fait ma représentation, une production de Beaucoup de bruit pour rien au _Courtyard Theatre_ , sans aucun problème. Je suis rentré tard à la maison, après avoir pris un verre avec le régisseur et quelques acteurs, et je ne me sentais pas assez fatigué pour me coucher, alors je me suis servi un petit gin tonic et j'ai décidé de lire ce livre plus en détail. Bizarrement, je ne m'étais pas amélioré en latin depuis que je l'avais acheté douze heures auparavant, donc il n'était pas question de le lire, mais j'ai regardé de plus près ces gravures sur bois. J'en ai trouvé une douzaine, principalement des montagnes et des falaises, mais l'une d'entre elles semblait être une tour, surplombant la campagne environnante à un angle bizarre, avec de petits oiseaux juste visibles tournant autour du sommet.

Et puis il y avait cette image d'un ciel vide. Je n'ai jamais eu peur des hauteurs, mais en regardant cette image, je me suis senti... je ne sais pas, vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder trop longtemps. Le ciel semblait s'étendre à l'infini, rien d'autre ne semblait possible que de tomber dedans. C'était d'autant plus étrange qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans l'image elle-même, à part de l'encre noire et quelques étoiles stylisées, mais quelque chose dans les proportions a eu cet effet sur moi.

J'ai conclu que Katherine avait peut-être eu raison et que l'objet pouvait avoir de la valeur en tant qu'antiquité, alors j'ai fait des recherches pour essayer d'en savoir plus. Le latin est tombé en disgrâce comme langue utilisées pour les textes académiques au 18ème siècle et je doutais vraiment que la chose soit si ancienne. Depuis cette époque, il n'a été vraiment utilisé que pour les textes religieux, mais le livre n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'être rempli de prières. Rechercher "Ex Altiora" en ligne n'a pas servi à grand-chose - l'expression était utilisée dans quelques vieilles prières, il y avait une société appelée Altiora et quelque chose en italien sur le football, mais rien qui ne semblait avoir un rapport avec mon livre, même de loin.

Rechercher Jurgen Leitner n'a pas été beaucoup mieux. J'ai trouvé un musicien autrichien et quelques pages Facebook, bien qu'elles semblent toutes avoir des trémas dans leur nom, contrairement à celui du livre, et qu'aucune des personnes n'avait l'air du genre à avoir une bibliothèque remplie d'étranges textes latins. La seule chose qui me semblait pertinente, même de loin, était une enchère sur eBay datant de 2007. La vente aux enchères était intitulée "Clé de Salomon 1863 appartenant à MacGregor Mathers et Jurgen Leitner" et avait été remportée pour un peu plus de 1 200 livres par un ancien utilisateur: grbookworm1818. Il n'y avait ni image ni description - seulement le titre et l'enchère gagnante. J'ai décidé d'arrêter là et d'aller me coucher. Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, mais je ne me souviens pas des détails.

J'ai dormi jusqu'à très tard le lendemain et, au réveil, il ne restait plus beaucoup de lumière du jour, mais j'ai passé les heures qui précédaient ma pièce à contacter des marchands de livres que j'avais cherchés sur internet. Ils m'ont tous affirmé que le livre avait entre 100 et 150 ans et qu'il semblait avoir été relié sur mesure. La plupart m'ont proposé de me l'acheter pour quelques centaines de livres, mais à ce stade, j'étais plus intéressé par trouver des informations à son sujet. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'en avait entendu parler auparavant, ou ne semblait connaître son contenu.

La dernière vendeuse à laquelle j'ai rendu visite a cependant reconnu le nom de Jurgen Leitner. Elle m'a dit que Leitner avait été un grand nom de la scène littéraire dans les années 1990 ; un riche retraité scandinave payant des sommes absurdes pour tous les livres qui lui plaisaient. On disait qu'il faisait souvent relier les livres sur mesure après avoir fourni un manuscrit, ou même qu'il faisait produire des œuvres par des auteurs pour son compte - bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'écrivains ayant travaillé avec Leitner. Il a disparu de la scène publique vers 1995, mais elle se souvenait qu'il avait de nombreuses relations avec _Pinhole Books_ à Morden et m'a donné les contacts de Mary Keay, la propriétaire.

Je suis allé à ma représentation après, le dernier soir d'affiche, je précise, mais bien que je n'aie pas manqué un seul signal pour la lumière, tout au long de la pièce, je n'ai pas pu me changer les idées. J'ai eu l'impression que je ratais quelque chose, juste au-delà de ma portée. Et tout du long, je sentais cette même faible odeur d'ozone. Est-ce que c'était bien de l'ozone ? Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose que je connaissais mais dont je ne me souvenais pas. Chaque fois que je sentais que j'étais sur le point de deviner, j'étais pris de vertiges et de nausées qui menaçaient de me faire tomber.

Je n'ai pas participé à la soirée des comédiens après, je suis allé marcher à la place pour me "vider la tête" dans l'air froid de novembre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai marché. Ça a dû durer des heures, mais ça me semblait naturel, comme si c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire. Marcher me semblait aussi naturel que tomber. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un homme m'a crié dessus parce que je l'avais presque heurté que je me suis arrêté et que j'ai fait le point sur les alentours. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'étais. J'ai sorti mon téléphone pour trouver la gare la plus proche et j'ai vu que je n'étais qu'à une rue de Morden.

J'ai eu le vertige tout d'un coup, et lorsque j'ai regardé le bâtiment devant lequel je me trouvais, je n'ai pas été le moins du monde surpris de voir une plaque en cuivre portant l'inscription "Pinhole Books - Sur Rendez-vous Uniquement" à côté d'une porte banale en bois teinté foncé. J'ai sonné à la porte et j'ai attendu.

La femme qui a ouvert la porte n'était pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elle était très âgée et terriblement mince, mais sa tête était complètement rasée et chaque centimètre carré de peau que je pouvais voir était tatoué avec des mots écrits en gros caractères dans un alphabet que je ne reconnaissais pas. Elle se tenait au bas d'une volée de marches, et du haut, je pouvais entendre le son de Death Metal qui sortait de puissants haut-parleurs. Je me suis demandé un instant si elle recevait des plaintes des voisins, en mettant le son si fort à deux heures du matin, et j'ai réalisé soudainement qu'il était effectivement deux heures du matin. Je me suis excusé de l'avoir dérangée si tard et lui ai demandé si elle était Mary Keay. Elle s'est contentée de renifler et m'a demandé, de manière tout à fait antipathique, si j'avais rendez-vous.

J'ai pris mon sac et j'en ai sorti l'Ex Altiora, que j'ai ouvert pour faire apparaître le nom de Leitner sur l'ex-libris. A ce moment, ses yeux ont semblé s'éclairer, et elle s'est retournée pour monter les escaliers. Elle n'a pas fermé la porte derrière elle, alors j'ai pris cela comme une invitation et je l'ai suivie.

Nous sommes entrés dans une série de pièces exiguës, avec des livres empilés dans tous les coins imaginables, presque au point où j'ai dû faire attention à la suivre dans le labyrinthe, pour ne pas prendre un mauvais virage. Elle parlait, je m'en suis rendu compte, et ne semblait pas se soucier de savoir si je l'entendais ou non à travers la musique. Elle a dit que ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de Leitner, bien que "son Gérard" soit resté à l'affut. Elle n'a donné aucune précision sur l'identité de son Gérard. Cette étrange vieille femme ne semblait pas vouloir lire ou regarder mon livre en détails, mais m'a plutôt demandé si je voulais voir le sien. J'ai juste hoché la tête. J'étais dépassé, avec aucune idée de dans quoi je m'étais embarqué. Je savais juste que je n'avais pas senti l'ozone depuis mon arrivée.

J'ai suivi Mary Keay dans un bureau miteux. Il était petit, mais chaque mur était entièrement recouvert de d'étagères pleines à craquer de livres, prenant une place incroyable dans le petit espace. Mon hôte s'est immédiatement mis à les parcourir attentivement, en se demandant à voix basse où "il" l'avait mis. Je me tenais là, gêné, ne voulant pas fixer la vieille femme, mais hésitant aussi à faire autre chose.

A part les étagères, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la pièce qu'un bureau usé avec une très vieille chaise derrière. Le bureau était couvert de papiers, ainsi que de fil de pêche et d'un rasoir à lame. Je pense que le fait que je n'ai même pas été surpris par ces objets à l'époque en dit long sur mon état d'esprit à ce moment-là.

Au lieu de ça, mon attention était focalisée sur une image accrochée à la seule petite partie du mur non couverte par les étagères. C'était la peinture d'un œil. Très détaillée, et au début j'aurais presque dit presque photoréaliste, mais plus je la regardais, plus je voyais les motifs et les symétries qui se formaient en une seule image, jusqu'à ce que je sois tellement concentré sur eux que j'ai commencé à avoir des difficultés à voir l'œil lui-même.

Trois lignes était écrites en dessous, en fine calligraphie verte : "Accorde-nous la vue que nous ne connaissons pas encore. Accorde-nous le parfum que nous ne pouvons pas saisir. Accorde-nous le son que nous ne pouvons pas appeler".

A ce moment, Mary Keay est revenue avec deux tasses de thé. Je n'avais même pas remarqué son départ et je n'avais pas non plus réclamé la tasse de thé noir qu'elle m'avait fourrée dans la main. Elle m'a demandé si j'aimais la peinture et m'a dit que c'était son Gérard qui l'avait fait. A dit que c'était un artiste très talentueux. J'ai marmonné quelque chose d'approbateur, je ne me souviens plus exactement quoi, et j'ai regardé la tasse de thé dans ma main. Elle ne m'avait pas proposé de lait, et était maintenant occupée à fouiller à nouveau les étagères, sa propre tasse oubliée sur le bureau. J'ai essayé de le boire par politesse, mais il avait un goût immonde, comme la poussière et de la fumée. Je pense que c'était peut-être du lapsang souchong, mais si c'est le cas, il devait avoir des années.

Enfin, Mary a semblé trouver le livre qu'elle cherchait et l'a pris sur l'étagère. Elle me tendit un livre qui, à première vue, semblait presque identique à mon exemplaire d'Ex Altiora, sauf que le cuir était en un peu meilleur état. Il n'y avait pas de titre sur celui-ci, mais en l'ouvrant, j'ai pu voir qu'il était écrit avec des caractères que je ne reconnaissais pas. Il n'y avait pas d'illustrations dans ce livre, et les seuls mots anglais que j'ai pu trouver se trouvaient sur l'ex-libris : " Provenant de la bibliothèque de Jurgen Leitner ". Tout comme le mien. Mary m'a dit que l'écriture était en Sanskrit, mais quand je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait le lire, elle s'est mise à rire.

Elle a repris le livre et s'est dirigée vers le bureau où l'unique ampoule nue de la pièce projetait des ombres noires sur le sol. Elle a délibérément tenu le livre dans ces ombres pendant quelques secondes et me l'a ensuite rendu. J'ai remarqué pour la première fois que la musique Heavy Metal s'était arrêtée, et la pièce était totalement silencieuse.

J'ai ouvert le livre, et pendant quelques secondes, j'ai été troublé de voir que rien ne semblait avoir changé. L'écriture était toujours inintelligible pour moi et je n'ai pas ressenti de différence. Je l'ai soulevé pour le regarder de plus près, et en le faisant, j'ai entendu quelque chose cliqueter légèrement sur le sol. J'ai baissé les yeux et ai vu des os. Des os de petits animaux, d'après ce que je peux en juger, mais chacun était légèrement plié et déformé selon des formes que les os ne devaient pas prendre.

Alors que je les regardais, Mary Keay m'a repris le livre et l'a fait passer une fois de plus dans l'ombre. D'autres os sont tombés. Elle le fit plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit tas se forme à mes pieds.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. À ce moment-là, ma tête cognait et la pression de cet endroit sombre et étroit, avec son vieux thé et ses livres anciens, commençait à me submerger. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à demander c'était si mon livre faisait ça aussi. Mary Keay a ri et m'a dit de chercher par moi-même. J'ai commencé à regarder dans les pages de mon livre. Je ne l'avais pas fait passer par les ombres, mais je savais que quelque chose avait changé. Les gravures sur bois étaient plus sombres, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et à l'arrière-plan de chacune d'elles, il y avait de nouvelles lignes, épaisses et sombres, qui s'étendaient du ciel. Et puis je suis arrivé à l'image de cette nuit vide, mais maintenant elle était traversée par un motif net et ramifié. Un motif que j'ai reconnu. Mon estomac a lâché, comme si le sol avait disparu et que je tombais.

En luttant pour rester debout, j'ai murmuré une excuse et je suis parti. L'odeur de l'ozone était de retour, plus forte que jamais, et je devais sortir. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers en me sauvant, me faisant de gros bleus à la hanche et me tordant douloureusement la cheville, mais je ne m'en suis pas soucié. Je suis parti de cet endroit en boitant aussi vite que possible et j'ai hélé un taxi pour me ramener chez moi, les doigts figés, tenant toujours fermement mon livre.

Le motif ramifié que j'avais vu sur cette photo est connu sous le nom de figure de Lichtenberg. Elle montre les chemins divergents de l'électricité sur un matériau isolant, tel que le verre ou la résine. Je le connaissais grâce aux cicatrices sur le dos de mon ami d'enfance, qui avait été frappé par la foudre à cause de moi.

Il s'appelait Michael Crew, et nous avions 8 ans à l'époque, nous jouions dans un champ près de la maison de ma grand-mère. Quand la tempête a éclaté, Michael a dit que nous devrions aller à l'intérieur, mais je voulais continuer à jouer sous la pluie. Je lui ai dit cela, et il a soupiré et a accepté. C'est en prononçant ces mots qu'il a été frappé.

Le son était si fort que ses cris ont été complètement noyés, mais c'est l'odeur qui m'a vraiment marqué : cette puissante odeur d'ozone, coupée par l'odeur de la viande en train de cuire. Michael a survécu, au final, mais la cicatrice, cette cicatrice ramifiée de Lichtenberg, est restée avec lui pour le reste de sa vie.

Quand arrivé chez moi, il m'a fallu me concentrer pour monter les escaliers, et quand j'ai finalement réussi à m'allonger sur le canapé, je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette sensation de chute. L'odeur était si forte que je pouvais à peine respirer. Je n'ai pas regardé le livre, je suis restée allongée. J'avais l'impression d'attendre quelque chose, mais je n'avais aucune idée de quoi.

Lorsque l'on a finalement frappé à la porte, je me sentais presque assez calme pour aller ouvrir. Presque. Il me fallut encore presque cinq minutes pour trouver le courage d'ouvrir. Le cognement ne s'est pas reproduit, mais j'étais certain que ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté n'était pas parti. Je me suis approché, j'ai saisi la poignée et j'ai ouvert la porte.

Un homme vêtu d'un long manteau de cuir foncé était sur le seuil. Ses cheveux étaient teints d'un noir artificiel et il avait l'air mal rasé comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dormi depuis quelques jours. Je lui ai demandé s'il s'agissait de Gerard Keay. Il m'a répondu que oui, et m'a dit qu'il aimerait voir mon livre. J'ai hoché la tête silencieusement et il m'a suivi à l'intérieur en fermant la porte derrière lui.

J'ai sorti le livre et l'ai posé sur la table. Gerard l'a étudié pendant un certain temps, mais il n'y a pas touché. Finalement, il a hoché la tête et m'a proposé de me l'acheter pour cinq mille livres. J'ai presque ri quand il a dit cela. Je l'aurais vendu pour une fraction de la somme. J'aurais même pu le donner, si je n'avais pas le sentiment que... ça ne changerai absolument rien. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je me fichais de ce qu'il comptait en faire, je voulais juste m'en débarrasser, et j'ai donc accepté.

Gérard ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de cette nouvelle. Il a juste hoché la tête sombrement et s'est dirigé vers la porte, en disant qu'il aurait besoin d'obtenir l'argent et de revenir. Je n'ai pas essayé de l'arrêter. Il est parti, en fermant la porte derrière lui et j'étais à nouveau seul. Notre échange avait duré à peine plus d'une minute.

Je suis resté assis, en silence, à attendre son retour. C'était horrible, et je devais trouver un moyen de me distraire de l'odeur persistante. J'ai donc décidé de sortir mon ordinateur et de voir ce que je pouvais trouver sur Gerard et Mary Keay. En tapant leurs noms, je ne sais pas quel genre de chose je m'attendais à trouver, mais ce n'était certainement pas un article de 2008 sur le meurtre de Mary Keay.

La police était intervenue fin septembre, après que des voisins se soient plaints de l'odeur, et l'ont trouvée morte dans le bureau. La cause de la mort a apparemment été déterminée comme étant une overdose d'analgésiques, mais ça avait été jugé comme un meurtre en raison de "mutilations post-mortem étendues du corps". De gros morceaux de sa peau avaient été arrachés et suspendus pour sécher sur du fil de pêche, tout autour de la pièce.

L'article contenait une photo de Mary Keay, et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'agissait de la même vieille femme que j'avais rencontrée à Morden, bien que sur la photo, elle semblait avoir la tête couverte de cheveux et n'avait aucun tatouage visible.

J'ai commencé à chercher frénétiquement toute autre information que je pouvais trouver. D'autres articles ont couvert le procès de Gerard pour le meurtre de sa mère. Apparemment, il avait été acquitté après qu'un élément de preuve important eut été jugé irrecevable, bien qu'aucun des articles ne semblait savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait. C'est à ce moment que les coups se sont fait entendre à nouveau. Gérard était revenu.

J'ai ouvert la porte. J'ai pensé brièvement à ne pas le laisser entrer, mais je savais qu'il attendrait là aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, et je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à cause de la puanteur de l'ozone qui avait imprégné chacun de mes sens. Je ne pus pas cacher la terreur sur mon visage lorsqu'il entra, mais s'il remarqua le changement dans mon comportement, il n'y réagit pas. Il m'a simplement remis une enveloppe remplie d'argent liquide. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de la compter avant de lui remettre le livre. Il a regardé le titre, puis l'a feuilleté très rapidement, avant de rire, juste une fois et de hocher la tête, apparemment pour lui-même, comme s'il venait de prendre une sorte de décision.

Je m'attendais à ce que Gerard parte immédiatement, mais au lieu de cela, il s'est approché de ma corbeille à papier en métal et a placé le livre à l'intérieur. Il a mis la main dans la poche de sa veste et en a sorti une bouteille d'essence à briquet et une boîte d'allumettes. En quelques secondes, le livre a pris feu et l'odeur a disparu presque immédiatement. Alors même que ma tête commençait à s'éclaircir, j'ai eu l'impression de devoir lui demander pourquoi, mais il a juste secoué la tête.

"Ma mère ne sait pas toujours ce qui est le mieux pour notre famille." C'est tout ce qu'il a dit avant de ramasser la poubelle à papier, maintenant pleine de cendres qui se consumaient doucement. Je l'ai prévenu que ça serait trop chaud pour la tenir, mais il a haussé les épaules et a dit qu'il avait connu pire. Puis Gerard Keay est parti, et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu, ni lui ni le livre.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Si je n'entends plus jamais le nom de Jurgen Leitner, cela ne serait pas trop tôt. Je suppose que c'était trop espérer que nous ayons finalement traité tout ce qui restait de sa bibliothèque après l'incident de 1994, mais il aurait été utile que Gertrude ait au moins pensé à ajouter cette déposition au dossier du projet actuel. Qui sait combien d'autres dépositions se trouvent ici qui pourraient concerner ses livres, ou d'autres projets de l'Institut actuellement en cours ?

Si j'en crois la chance que j'ai eue jusqu'à présent, je dirais qu'il est peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'un cas isolé. Plus j'en découvre sur ces archives, plus il semble que Gertrude ait simplement pris les dépositions écrites et les ait jetées dans ces dossiers sans même les lire. Étant donné qu'elle a été archiviste en chef pendant plus de cinquante ans, alors c'est... C'est peut-être un travail plus important que ce que je pensais au départ.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la plupart des détails vérifiables dans le témoignage de M. Swain semblent correspondre à nos propres recherches. Martin n'a pas pu trouver de traces d'Ex Altiora comme titre dans les catalogues existants de littérature ésotérique ou similaire, j'ai donc demandé à Sasha de faire une double vérification. Toujours rien. Est-il possible que M. Swain se soit trompé dans le titre ? Cela semble peu probable, étant donné la simplicité du titre, et les... événements qu'il décrit semblent certainement dus à la présence d'un véritable ouvrage de Leitner. Néanmoins, tous les autres livres de sa bibliothèque sont des éditions personnalisées de textes connus sur la démonologie ou les arcanes. S'il y a des Leitner dont nous n'avons même pas entendu parler, je crains que cela ne suscite une petite inquiétude.

Les détails utiles pour un travail complémentaire sont cependant peu nombreux. Les registres de dons de la boutique de charité d'Oxfam à Notting Hill Gate ne contiennent que de dons anonymes pour des livres en octobre/novembre 2012, et il est évident qu'aucun membre du personnel ne se souvient du livre. Nous n'avons pas non plus été en mesure de localiser Gerard Keay. Hormis cette rencontre, il semble avoir presque entièrement disparu après la fin de son procès.

La description donnée par M. Swain semble correspondre à des photos de Gerard et Mary Keay, et d'après sa description, il semble qu'il ait trouvé son chemin vers ce qui était autrefois _Pinhole Books_ à Morden, bien qu'il soit fermé depuis 2008 pour des raisons évidentes, et qu'aucun nouveau locataire n'ait emménagé avant 2014.

Tim a cependant découvert une chose intéressante dans le rapport officiel de la police sur la mort de Mary Keay : apparemment, les feuilles de peau séchée avaient été écrites au marqueur. Il n'y a pas de transcription ou de traduction dans le rapport, mais la langue est identifiée comme étant le sanskrit.

Il semble donc que nous n'ayons aucune piste concrète pour continuer. Néanmoins, je vais en parler à Elias et suggérer que la recherche de tout autre livre manquant de la bibliothèque Leitner soit la priorité absolue de cet Institut. Jurgen Leitner a fait suffisamment de mal au monde et nous devons poursuivre toutes les pistes disponibles pour nous assurer qu'il n'en fera pas plus.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	5. Episode 5: Aux Ordures

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition de Kieran Woodward, concernant des objets récupérés dans les ordures du 93 Lancaster Road, Walthamstow. Déposition originale faite le 23 février 2009. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DEPOSITION)**

Je travaille comme éboueur pour le Conseil Forestier de Waltham. Ce n'est pas un mauvais travail, en réalité, tant qu'on peut supporter l'odeur et les heures matinales, sans parler du fait que lorsque l'hiver commence vraiment, cela peut être assez désagréable. J'ai dû briser la glace de plusieurs poubelles au cours de ma carrière, juste pour les ouvrir. Le salaire est quand même assez décent, du moins une fois que l'on ajoute les heures supplémentaires et les primes, et une fois que l'on a terminé les rondes, on est généralement en congé pour la journée, donc on travaille moins d'heures que le bonhomme de bureau moyen ; c'est juste que ces heures ont tendance à être beaucoup moins agréables que tout ce qu'on peut voir en regardant une feuille de calcul comptable.

Mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler des avantages et des problèmes du travail dans la collecte des déchets. En tout cas, je suppose que je suis venu parler d'un problème très spécifique que j'ai rencontré l'année dernière, lors de la collecte des déchets du 93 Lancaster Road.

On trouve tout le temps des choses bizarres dans ce travail. Les gens ont un étrange petit blocage mental - cette idée que dès qu'ils mettent quelque chose à la poubelle, ça disparaît. C'est officiellement devenu un déchet et personne ne le reverra plus jamais. Le fait que quelqu'un ait dû l'emmener de votre poubelle à la décharge ou au centre de recyclage ne leur entre pas vraiment dans la tête, et personne ne semble jamais réaliser que jusqu'à une douzaine de personnes pourraient voir ce que vous jetez avant que ça ne disparaisse à jamais. Mais non, autant que le reste du monde y pense, une fois que c'est jeté, ça a disparu, bien au-delà de toute compréhension humaine.

Ceux d'entre nous qui travaillent dans la collecte des déchets voient donc un aspect étrange de l'humanité, mais aussi un aspect honnête. Si vous êtes un peu alcoolique, il y a toutes les chances que vos éboueurs sachent mieux que vous combien vous buvez, parce que nous prenons toutes les bouteilles. Et oui, nous nous en souvenons, et il nous arrive aussi de porter des jugements, mais pas sur les choses auxquelles vous pourriez penser - vous pouvez jeter une montagne de porno vulgaire et, tant que vous l'avez attachée en paquets bien rangés, cela nous convient, mais si vous jetez de la litière pour chat sans l'avoir correctement mise en sac, vous pouvez être certain que vous avez gagné la haine de tous les éboueurs qui ont jamais brandi un sac. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet.

Le fait est que le sac de têtes de poupées ne m'a pas dérangé. Je veux dire, c'était bizarre, ne vous méprenez pas - des centaines de petites têtes en plastique, qui me regardaient fixement depuis le sac poubelle, mais à part une légère déchirure sur le côté du sac noir, elles ont été jetées très proprement, et ont été assez faciles à jeter dans le camion.

Le sac en était plein, remarquez. Il a été placé à côté du bac de recyclage vert et au début j'ai pensé que c'était juste une poupée seule avec sa tête placée près de la déchirure, mais quand j'ai jeté le sac dans le camion, la déchirure s'est fendue, déversant tout un tas de choses. Je dirais qu'il y en avait plus d'une centaine dedans. Elles étaient faites de plastique dur et rigide avec ce visage d'enfant qu'on semble trouver sur tous les jouets de ce genre.

Plusieurs d'entre elles avaient des cheveux différents sculptés ou peints, il était donc clair qu'elles n’étaient pas simplement une centaine provenant de la même poupée. Quelqu'un avait passé du temps à acquérir toute une série de poupées différentes, qu'il a ensuite décapitées et mises aux ordures. Elles étaient très abîmées, mais pas par le temps - on aurait dit que quelqu'un avait pris les têtes toutes neuves et les avait traînées sur du béton brut, bien que je ne puisse pas dire si elles étaient attachées au reste de la poupée à ce moment-là.

C'était flippant, évidemment, mais le soleil brillait et nous étions quatre à travailler dans le camion ce jour-là, alors c'était plutôt facile d'en rire. C'est l'ancienne équipe - moi, David Atayah, Matthew Wilkinson et Alan Parfitt, qui conduit - conduisait - le camion.

Mais ce qu'on a fait, c'est de baptiser le 93 Lancaster Road "la Maison aux Poupées", puisque nous avons passé le reste de la journée à faire des blagues sur le genre de personnes qui devaient y vivre. J'ai déjà dit que votre éboueur en sait beaucoup sur vous. Or, ce n'est probablement pas vrai pour la plupart des gens - nous nous occupons de centaines de maisons chaque jour et qui peut garder la trace d'autant de personnes ? Qui veut le faire ?

Il y a cependant des maisons que vous apprenez à surveiller, le genre d'endroits qui jettent des choses étranges ou parfois même dangereuses. Comme je l'ai dit, nous savons probablement si vous êtes alcoolique, mais ce n'est pas parce que nous vous surveillons de manière obsessionnelle ou que nous nous soucions de votre santé. C'est parce que les bouteilles cassées et le verre brisé sont dangereux et que vous apprenez à garder un œil sur les maisons où vous risquez de les trouver. J'ai lu un jour que la collecte des déchets est la deuxième profession la plus dangereuse en Angleterre. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y croire - ils ont dit que la première était l'agriculture - mais vous voyez votre part de blessures, donc vous apprenez à garder les yeux ouverts et à définir dans votre esprit les maisons dont vous voulez rester vigilant.

Après ça, la Maison aux Poupées est devenue l'une de ces maisons pour notre équipe. Ce n'est pas tant à cause d'un vrai danger, mais quand quelqu'un jette une poubelle pleine de trucs bizarres comme ça, on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils peuvent décider de jeter d'autre. Aussi, Alan, en fait, avait plutôt un sens tordu de l'humour et il adorait les têtes de poupées. Quand on lui a raconté, il a insisté pour arrêter le camion et aller jeter un œil, donc après ça, il répétait toujours de garder un œil sur le numéro 93.

Et nous l'avons fait. Les deux semaines suivantes, lorsque nous arrivions au numéro 93, je prenais une seconde ou deux de plus pour vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les bacs, mais rien ne semblait sortir de l'ordinaire. Alan était particulièrement déçu, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose sur laquelle s'attarder, alors nous avons décidé de ne plus y penser et nous avons continué notre journée de travail. Cela a continué pendant ce qui a dû être quelques mois, et l'incident des têtes de poupées n'avait pas été évoqué, à l'exception de quelques conversations intrigantes à l'usine de recyclage où, pour être franc, je pense que personne ne nous a crus, ou s'ils nous ont crus, ils ont immédiatement essayé de nous raconter leurs propres histoires de trouvailles bizarres.

C'était le début du printemps quand nous avons récupéré le sac bizarre suivant, au 93 Lancaster Road. Il s'agissait encore une fois d'un sac poubelle noir sans marquage, placé à côté de la poubelle de recyclage. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su que c'en était un autre. Sa forme était trop régulière pour être remplie de l'assortiment normal de déchets. En le ramassant, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était aussi beaucoup trop léger. Il semblait ne peser presque rien, mais il était bombé avec ce qui semblait être un tas de papier à l'intérieur.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux autres et leur ai dit que je pensais que nous avions un autre sac bizarre. David et Matt ont commencé à débattre de la nécessité de l'ouvrir, car celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir de déchirure comme le précédent, et nous en discutions encore quand Alan est revenu pour voir ce qui nous prenait tant de temps. Il savait ce qu'on avait trouvé, et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il espérait que c'était la raison de ce retard. Un coup d’œil jeté à son visage et je savais que si nous ne l’ouvrions pas, il le ferait.

J'ai levé les yeux vers la maison, pour vérifier si quelqu'un nous regardait, mais le 93 était tout près du début de notre trajet, donc il était encore très tôt le matin et toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il n'y avait aucun signe de mouvement, alors, très prudemment, j'ai ouvert le sac.

Il y avait du papier à l'intérieur, comme je m'y attendais. Il semblait n'y avoir qu'une seule bande de papier blanc épais, d'environ un pouce de large. Le papier était long, si long qu'on aurait dit que le sac entier était rempli de ce seul morceau, enveloppé, enroulé et froissé pour tenir à l'intérieur. Il y avait de l'écriture dans une autre langue, du latin je crois.

Matt, qui a été élevé en catholique et en parler constamment, a dit qu'il reconnaissait l'écriture et affirmait que c'était le Notre Père, le Notre Père, écrit encore et encore. Il semblait assez choqué, surtout par le fait qu'à certains endroits, les bords du papier semblaient légèrement brûlés, comme s'il avait été passé sur une bougie ou un briquet. Il semblait même hésiter à le jeter avec le reste des ordures, mais nous devions nous contenter de le jeter, alors il est allé dans le camion.

Alan a souri pendant le reste du boulot, et il avait un enthousiasme qui, franchement, avait commencé à me mettre mal à l'aise. En ce qui me concerne, c'était un peu décevant après les têtes de poupées, mais la façon dont les autres avaient réagi m'a rendu nerveux.

Le troisième sac est celui qui a vraiment changé les choses. C'était quinze jours après celui qui contenait le papier de prière. Alors que nous approchions de l'année 93, j'ai remarqué qu'un autre sac était posé à côté de la poubelle. Les autres l'ont clairement remarqué aussi, car tout le monde était très silencieux. Les deux premières fois, c'était les seules fois où il y avait des sacs poubelles devant la maison qui n'étaient pas dans la poubelle elle-même, donc il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que ce serait des déchets plus flippants. Alan a coupé le moteur lorsque nous sommes arrivés au niveau de la maison et nous sommes sortis. Quoi qu'il y ait dans celui-ci, il voulait voir.

Le sac était bombé, tout comme les autres, mais il avait un aspect bosselé à la surface. Nous l'avons tous fixé pendant plusieurs secondes, avant que je réalise que les autres attendaient que je le ramasse - j'avais ramassé les autres, et apparemment c'est comme ça qu'on faisait du coup. Cela ressemblait presque à un rituel.

Je me suis approché et je l'ai ramassé. Il était plus lourd que le précédent et, en bougeant, il faisait un bruit, comme du sable ou du gravier qui glisse, ou peut-être plutôt un bruit de cliquetis. J'ai commencé à le trimballer vers mes collègues pour l'ouvrir, lorsque le dessous du sac s'est accidentellement accroché au muret de briques au bout du petit jardin de devant. Déjà rempli presque jusqu'à l'éclatement, le sac s'est déchiré facilement.

Du trou fraîchement percé, des dents ont coulé. Des centaines, des milliers de dents ; elles coulaient en une cascade de blanc, de crème et de jaune, rebondissant en heurtant le trottoir, et formant peu à peu un tas d'une taille stupéfiante. Lorsque le sac fut enfin vide, nous sommes restés là en silence, fixant la montagne de dents qui se trouvait maintenant sur le sol devant nous.

Elles ressemblaient à des dents humaines à mes yeux, mais je n'étais pas vraiment un expert et je ne voulais certainement pas regarder de plus près. Finalement, David a rompu le silence en vomissant bruyamment dans un égout voisin et je me suis éloigné de l'horrible monticule. Même Alan semblait ébranlé par cette scène - je suppose que certaines choses sont trop dérangeantes, même si vous avez des centres d'intérêt sinistres. Nous avons appelé la police.

Autre chose que les gens oublient toujours à propos des éboueurs - on est parfaitement capables d'appeler la police si on trouve des choses illégales jetées aux ordures. D'habitude on n’en prend pas la peine si c'est quelque chose de pas très grave, mais là... là on a appelé la police. Ils sont arrivés surprenamment assez rapidement et je me souviens qu'ils étaient encore plus flippés que nous.

L'un d'entre eux a pris nos dépositions, tandis que l'autre est allée vers la maison même pour interroger les occupants, et voir s'ils savaient quelque chose à propos des dents. Alors que l'officier frappait à la porte, nous nous sommes tous efforcés de mieux voir qui aller l'accueillir. Après tout ce bazar, nous n'allions pas laisser passer une chance de voir les habitants du 93 Lancaster Road.

Finalement, la porte s'est ouverte, et une vieille femme se tenait là, clignant des yeux dans la lumière du soleil matinal et clairement légèrement perturbée de voir la police. Inutile de dire que la vieille dame et son mari n'avaient pas conscience des sacs bizarres qui étaient apparus dans leurs ordures, et semblaient vraiment contrariés quand on leur a expliqué les détails. La police a passé une bonne dizaine de minutes à faire de son mieux pour ramasser toutes les dents, et nous avons été congédiés. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'enquête a donné, si tant est qu'il y en ait eu une. Ils ne m'ont certainement plus jamais contacté, et les autres l'ont été, ils n'en ont pas parlé.

Et pendant un certain temps, c'est tout. Nous avons gardé un œil à chaque fois qu'on passait sur Lancaster Road, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé d'autres sacs poubelles inquiétants. J'ai pensé que l'intervention de la police avait peut-être effrayé celui qui les déposait. Peut-être que la police avait attrapé le coupable et ne nous l'avait pas dit.

J'ai cependant commencé à remarquer qu'Alan ne se portait pas bien. Il arrivait souvent en retard à son poste, et lorsqu'il arrivait enfin, il était épuisé et grincheux, criant sur tout le monde et repoussant brutalement quiconque lui demandait des détails sur son état ou sa santé. Il semblait encore plus mal en point lorsque nous approchions du bout de Lancaster Road, parfois en faisant accélérer légèrement le camion de sorte que nous devions courir pour le suivre. Finalement, après avoir trébuché sur le trottoir en me dépêchant et m'être tordu la cheville, je l'ai interpellé et lui ai dit que quoi qu'il lui arrivait, il pouvait en soit en parler soit s'en remettre tout seul, mais qu'il devait clairement faire quelque chose. Il est alors devenu très silencieux et m'a dit qu'il avait observé le numéro 93 certains soirs. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir la personne qui déposait ces choses. Qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Des problèmes à la maison, peut-être, ou une dépression, mais ça m'a pris par surprise. Je lui ai dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée, que si la police continuait à enquêter, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle l'arrête en tant que coupable, et que même si elle ne le faisait pas, le vieux couple du numéro 93 pourrait tout aussi bien le faire arrêter pour harcèlement. Alan a acquiescé et a dit qu'il était d'accord pendant que je parlais, mais je voyais bien qu'il n'écoutait pas. Il a juste répété qu'il avait besoin de savoir, m'a dit qu'il ferait attention, comme si c'était pour me rassurer. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais je voyais bien que je n'allais pas l'en dissuader et nous avons fini notre discussion dans un silence inconfortable.

Ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est que j'avais presque fait la même chose moi-même une ou deux fois. Il y avait quelque chose dans cette histoire, dépassant de tout ce dont j'avais déjà été témoins, que... je ne sais pas. Cela m'a attiré presque autant que cela m'a dégoûté. Presque, mais pas assez pour faire quoi que ce soit, et si j'avais besoin de me convaincre que laisser tomber était la bonne décision, je n'avais qu'à regarder Alan. Au fil du temps, les cernes sous ses yeux se sont creusés, et je le voyais avaler une demi-douzaine de boissons énergisantes en une matinée, juste pour terminer son service.

J'aurais pu en faire part à notre directeur, mais Alan était encore mon ami, et je ne voulais pas être celui qui lui causerait des ennuis. Mais en fin de compte, la situation s'est quand même détériorée. Alan s'est endormi au volant du camion et l'a fait entrer dans une voiture garée. Personne n'a été blessé et le camion roulait trop lentement pour faire de réels dégâts mais, à ce moment-là, c'était suffisant pour le faire virer. Nous étions tristes de le voir partir, mais pour être franc, il était devenu assez désagréable sur la fin et personne n'a versé de vraies larmes. Nous avons eu un nouveau membre dans notre équipe, un jeune nommé Guy Wardman, et la vie a continué dans une paix relative. Pendant un certain temps, en tout cas.

Puis, le 8 août de l'année dernière, à deux heures et neuf minutes du matin, j'ai été réveillé par un SMS d'Alan. Il disait "JE L'AI TROUVE". Je lui ai répondu immédiatement - Qu'avait-il trouvé ? Est-ce que c'était celui qui avait laissé les sacs ? En avait-il laissé un autre ? Pas de réponse. J'ai envoyé un nouveau message à Alan pour lui demander s'il allait bien. J'ai envoyé le même texto plusieurs fois, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. J'ai essayé de lui téléphoner, mais personne n'a répondu. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient, l'inquiétude qui grandissait en moi s'est transformée en une certitude sinistre, et j'ai su qu'Alan avait disparu. Je savais aussi que je devais aller au 93 Lancaster Road pour voir par moi-même. J'ai pris mon manteau et je suis parti dans la nuit.

Je marchais lentement, avec une sorte de réticence, de sorte que le ciel commençait à s'éclairer à mon arrivée. Je savais ce que j'allais trouver en arrivant et j'avais raison. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'Alan, ou de qui que ce soit qu'il aurait pu voir. Il y avait cependant un nouveau sac poubelle à sa place habituelle. Il était plein et, cette fois, le haut du sac avait été attaché avec un ruban vert foncé, disposé en forme de nœud comme un ancien cadeau de Noël. Il était aussi bombé que les précédents.

J'ai ramassé le sac, qui s'est avéré être assez léger, et j'ai enlevé le ruban. En l'ouvrant, j'ai vu un truc blanc qui bougeait et, pendant une seconde, j'étais sûr que c'était encore des dents. Mais en regardant de plus près, j'ai vu la vérité : des particules de calage. Des particules de calage en polystyrène. Suffisamment pour remplir le sac à pleine capacité. Je me suis presque senti soulagé jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dedans, quelque chose qui le rendait plus lourd qu'un sac de polystyrène ne devrait l'être.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai mis la main dedans, m'attendant à trouver quelque chose d'horrible à l'intérieur. Ma main s'est à la place refermée sur un métal froid, et j'ai sorti une chose de la taille d'un poing... Je pense que ça devait être en cuivre ou en bronze, et ça avait été grossièrement sculpté en forme de cœur, mais un vrai cœur, pas celui d'un de Saint-Valentin. C'était froid au toucher, comme si ça sortait tout juste d'un congélateur, et ça m'a presque collé à la peau. Sur le côté était gravé le nom "Alan Parfitt", les lettres gravées avec une précision digne d'une machine. C'est le dernier signe d'Alan que j'ai trouvé. Pour autant que je sache, on ne l'a jamais revu depuis.

J'ai donné le morceau de métal à un ami qui travaille à la décharge de déchets médicaux et qui me doit une faveur. Je lui ai demandé de le jeter avec une cargaison, car les incinérateurs médicaux brûlent plus que tous ceux auxquels j'ai accès, et je me suis dit que c'était ma meilleure chance de m'en débarrasser correctement. Je travaille toujours sur la route de Lancaster Road, mais depuis, il n'y a plus de sacs bizarres qui se retrouvent au numéro 93. J'ai surtout essayé de tout oublier.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

C'est bien d'avoir une déposition dont la plupart des détails sont facilement vérifiables. Elle est accompagnée de courtes déclarations de David Atayah et Matthew Wilkinson confirmant le contenu des trois premiers sacs, ainsi que les détails du comportement d'Alan Parfitt avant son licenciement de l'administration locale. Dans un exemple peu caractéristique de l'utilisation des technologies modernes, mon prédécesseur a eu le bon sens de faire une copie du texte final de la conversation entre Alan Parfitt et M. Woodward.

La semaine dernière, j'ai demandé à Martin de mener second entretien avec M. Woodward, mais cela n'a pas été très éclairant. Apparemment, il n'y a pas eu d'autres sacs au numéro 93 et dans les années qui ont suivi, il a largement écarté bon nombre des aspects étranges de son expérience. Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose, car le temps fait généralement oublier ce que l'on préfère ne pas croire, mais au moins, cela a permis à Martin de sortir de l'Institut pour un après-midi, ce qui est toujours un soulagement bienvenu.

Sasha a eu plus de chance en étudiants les anciens rapports de police. Alan Parfitt a été déclaré porté disparu par son frère Michael le 20 août 2009, et sa localisation reste inconnue. Le sac de dents est également corroboré par les rapports de police des agents Suresh et Altman, bien qu'ils ne puissent pas fournir plus de détails, car ils n'ont jamais procédé à une arrestation ni même localisé de suspects.

Le rapport médical sur les dents elles-mêmes donne un détail déroutant : il a été confirmé que les dents étaient humaines, mais plus encore, pour autant que l'examinateur ait pu le déterminer... elles étaient toutes à différents stades de détérioration et ne correspondaient à aucun dossier dentaire disponible, mais les deux mille sept cent quatre-vingts étaient exactement la même dent.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	6. Episode 6: Grouillant

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition de Timothy Hodge, concernant sa relation sexuelle avec une certaine Harriet Lee et sa mort ultérieure. Déposition originale faite le 9 décembre 2014. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je veux dire, je suis sûr qu'elle est morte, mais je...

Laissez-moi commencer par le début. Je travaille en tant que designer. Je travaille principalement en free-lance, avec quelques contrats plus réguliers avec des entreprises qui aiment mon travail. J'ai aussi, eh bien, eu le luxe d'avoir un appartement que j'avais réussi à faire aménager pour pouvoir y faire la plus grande partie de mon travail. Cela signifie que lorsque j'ai beaucoup de travail, je passe la plupart du temps à ne pas quitter mon domicile. Ce n'est pas l'emploi le plus stable, mais j'ai réussi à trouver un bon équilibre, de sorte qu'après un grand projet, je me laissais quelques jours, voire une semaine, avant de commencer le suivant. Je trouve qu'il est important d'utiliser ce temps pour me détendre et me défouler un peu, car lorsque j'ai du travail, je finis souvent par rater les week-ends habituels. L'alcool et les boîtes de nuit sont mes méthodes de relaxation préférées, généralement dans _Camden_ ou _Old Street_ , et même si j'admets que je ne suis pas exempte d'utiliser des drogues occasionnellement, je jure que j'étais extrêmement sobre lorsque tout cela a eu lieu.

Cette nuit-là en particulier, c'était il y a environ trois semaines maintenant, je venais de terminer un gros travail pour un de mes clients les plus exigeants et je voulais me défouler un peu. Malheureusement, aucun de mes amis n'était libre pour se joindre à moi - ce qui n'est pas surprenant puisque c'était un jeudi de la mi-novembre - et cela ne valait donc pas la peine de se rendre en ville. Heureusement, j'habite à Brixton, ce qui signifie que j'ai quelques options décentes presque à ma porte, et il se trouve que je sais que le _Dogstar_ organise une soirée de club assez décente le jeudi. J'ai décidé d'y aller et de m'amuser.

J'ai fini par m'amuser. Malgré la foule et la musique, je ne me sentais pas aussi déchaîné que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais j'ai bu un peu et j'ai beaucoup dansé. D'accord, je n'étais peut-être pas aussi sobre que je l'ai dit plus tôt, mais je n'aurais certainement pas dit que j'étais ivre. Je ne cherchais pas particulièrement à m'envoyer en l'air ce soir-là, mais je sais que je ne suis pas un type peu attirant et je vis localement, donc je suis toujours attentif, dirons-nous, à toute possibilité de me trouver un partenaire. Il approchait minuit quand je l'ai vue. Elle était maigre et avait ce regard d'étudiante qui aurait pu lui donner entre dix-neuf et vingt-huit ans. Ses cheveux étaient longs, teints d'un rouge profond au henné, et elle portait des collants déchirés et trop d'eye-liner. Exactement le genre de fille que je recherche.

Elle était en train de traîner sur la piste de danse et je n'ai pas perdu de temps pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Mais c'était plus difficile que je ne l'avais imaginé, car son attention semblait se concentrer principalement sur les portes. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle attendait quelqu'un, mais plus je l'observais, plus je voyais la nervosité dans ses yeux, peut-être même la peur ? C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a remarqué, et nos deux regards se sont verrouillés, vous comprenez ? Elle s'est approchée et nous avons commencé à danser ensemble. Elle était très douée, bien meilleure que moi, et elle dansait sur un rythme doux et fluide que j'ai pensé "tortillant".

Je lui ai proposé de boire un verre, mais elle a refusé, préférant me demander de l'eau, que je suis allé lui chercher avec joie. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'entendre avec la musique, mais on ne va pas à ces soirées pour discuter. En plus, je l'ai entendue haut et fort quand elle s'est penchée et m'a demandé si je la désirais. J'ai dit oui. Avec le recul, c'était stupide, bien sûr, mais elle était belle et il y avait quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger qui m'a vraiment attiré. Elle a souri quand j'ai dit oui, et pendant un moment, cela ressemblait moins à un sourire d'anticipation qu'à un sourire de soulagement.

L'extérieur du _Dogstar_ était beaucoup plus calme et nous avons pu discuter. Elle m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Harriet et qu'elle était très contente d'apprendre que je vivais dans le coin, car c'était une nuit froide. Elle m'a tenu le bras fermement pendant que nous marchions vers ma rue. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était pour se réchauffer, car elle n'avait pas de manteau et je doutais que la veste légère qu'elle portait tienne bien chaud. Mais quand je l'ai regardée, j'ai vu qu'elle regardait les alentours de la même façon qu'elle avait regardé la porte plus tôt. Sa nervosité était encore plus évidente maintenant et elle regardait attentivement chaque rue que nous passions. Je lui ai demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'ai essayé de lui dire que je vivais dans un quartier agréable, qu'elle était parfaitement en sécurité, ce genre de choses. Elle a hoché la tête et a acquiescé, mais elle semblait encore nerveuse.

Quand nous étions à peu près à mi-chemin, elle a commencé à se gratter les bras. Au début, je pensais qu'elle les frottait juste pour se réchauffer, mais après quelques secondes, il est devenu clair qu'elle les grattait assez fort, laissant des marques rouges visibles là où ses ongles s'enfonçaient. Je commençais à soupçonner que quelque chose n'allait pas, et j'ai demandé à Harriet s'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, quelque chose que je devrais savoir. Elle a simplement insisté pour que nous rentrions chez moi le plus vite possible. J'ai accepté, car je me suis dit que quel que soit le problème, nous pourrions le régler plus facilement dans mon appartement que dans les rues froides à minuit.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans mon immeuble, elle regardait par-dessus son épaule, presque paniquée. J'ai suivi son regard mais je ne pouvais rien voir, alors j'ai rapidement ouvert la porte d'entrée et je l'ai laissée entrer. Elle a semblé se détendre un peu une fois que nous étions tous les deux dans le couloir relativement chaud avec la porte bien fermée derrière nous. Mon appartement était au troisième étage et même si, comme je l'ai dit, je ne vis pas dans un mauvais quartier, j'avais une serrure supplémentaire sur ma porte. Harriet s'est visiblement détendue quand elle l'a vue, et encore plus quand elle était fermée. Les regards nerveux et les grattements de ses bras se sont arrêtés presque immédiatement.

Je lui ai proposé un café ou un thé pour se réchauffer. Elle a juste demandé un verre d'eau, en disant qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Nous nous sommes assis et, une fois que je lui ai apporté de l'eau et préparé un café pour moi, nous avons parlé un moment. Mon instinct avait raison - elle était étudiante, elle étudiait l'art. Elle n'était pas à Londres depuis longtemps, disait-elle, elle était originaire de Salisbury et avait trouvé ça... compliqué ces derniers temps. Lorsqu'elle a marqué une pause, j'ai vu dans ses yeux les traces de la panique que j'avais vue dans la rue.

Je lui ai demandé de me dire ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai dit que quelque chose la dérangeait clairement et que j'aimerais l'aider. Elle s'est tue pendant quelques instants, puis a hoché la tête. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été agressée avant-hier soir, bien que la façon dont elle a prononcé le mot "agressée" donne l'impression qu'elle n'était pas sûre. J'ai juste hoché la tête et l'ai laissée continuer de parler. Elle habitait à Archway, dans une rue appelée _Elthorne Road_ , et rentrait chez elle vers minuit lorsqu'elle a vu une femme allongée face contre terre sur le trottoir. La femme portait une longue robe rouge et Harriet a dit qu'elle la voyait bouger dans la lueur orange des lampadaires, comme si quelque chose bougeait en dessous.

Harriet était près sa maison, qu'elle partageait avec plusieurs autres étudiants, elle a donc dit qu'elle était peut-être moins prudente qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être et qu'elle s'était approchée, demandant à la femme si elle avait besoin d'aide. Il n'y a pas eu de réponse, mais tout mouvement s'est arrêté et la robe rouge est restée très immobile.

Soudain, bien plus vite que ce à quoi Harriet aurait pu s'attendre, la femme s'est levée d'un bond et a sprinté directement vers elle, la saisissant par les épaules et la poussant contre un mur voisin. Cela s'est passé si vite qu'Harriet a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment pu voir la femme à part sa robe, une tête aux longs cheveux noirs mats et de larges yeux fixes. La femme lui a grogné quelque chose, mais Harriet n'a pas pu distinguer les mots. Elle a essayé de demander ce que voulait l'agresseur, mais en le faisant, elle a ressenti une douleur soudaine à l'estomac, comme si elle avait été poignardée, ce qui est exactement ce qu'elle pensait qu'il s'était passé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était tombée par terre et qu'elle avait perdu connaissance presque immédiatement.

Quand elle s'est réveillée, la femme en robe rouge avait disparu. Harriet s'attendait à se retrouver allongée dans une mare de sang provenant de sa blessure à l'estomac, mais elle n'a pu trouver aucune trace de blessure nulle part, à l'exception de quelques écorchures aux genoux à l'endroit où elle était tombée par terre. Elle avait titubé jusqu'à la maison et avait essayé de dormir.

Depuis ce moment, elle a dit qu'elle voyait cette femme partout où elle allait. Elle avait l'impression d'être suivie tout le temps et ne pouvait pas rester chez elle, car chaque fois qu'elle le faisait, c'était comme si un poids la tirait vers le bas. Sa peau lui démangeait tellement que ça en devenait presque insupportable. Harriet avait apparemment essayé d'aller voir la police, mais elle a dit qu'en approchant de la gare, elle avait été prise d'une nausée si forte qu'elle a vomi sur le trottoir. Elle avait essayé d'aller à l'hôpital, mais ils lui ont simplement dit qu'il n'y avait rien de manifeste et de prendre rendez-vous avec son médecin. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à errer dans les cafés, les bars et les clubs, partout où il y avait suffisamment de monde pour qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Elle ne savait tout simplement pas quoi faire.

À ce moment-là, Harriet pleurait et je me sentais complètement con d'avoir soulevé la question. J'ai marmonné quelques excuses. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit, j'essayais juste de la faire se sentir mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce qu'elle m'embrasse à ce moment-là. Je sais, je sais, elle était vulnérable et je suis un... Mais je jure que je n'essayais pas de profiter de la situation. Je lui ai demandé encore et encore si elle était sûre, mais elle n'a pas cessé de hocher la tête et m'a traîné jusqu'à la chambre. Bref, on a couché ensemble. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire à ce sujet, vraiment. La chose importante, c'est ce qui s'est passé après.

Alors que nous étions allongés sur le lit, épuisés, j'ai appuyé ma tête contre son épaule. J'allais dire quelque chose ou autre, mais avant de pouvoir le faire, j'ai senti quelque chose bouger. C'est difficile à décrire exactement, mais ce n'est pas son épaule qui a bougé, c'était quelque chose à l'intérieur, sous la peau. Ça se tortillait très légèrement contre ma joue.

Je me suis assis d'un bond, mais la seule indication qu'elle avait remarquée quelque chose d'anormal était qu'elle s'était penchée et avait gratté distraitement l'endroit où j'étais couché. J'ai commencé à me détendre, à m'allonger à nouveau ; peut-être l'avais-je imaginé. Mais à ce moment-là, elle s'est retournée et a gémi de douleur soudainement. Ses yeux se sont élargis et elle a serré son ventre très fort. J'ai essayé de voir ce qui n'allait pas, j'ai demandé si je pouvais l'aider, mais elle m'a repoussé.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors j'ai couru vers la salle de bain. J'avais l'esprit complètement embrouillé et je ne me souvenais pas si j'avais des antidouleurs ou de médicaments pour les indigestions. Ou devais-je appeler une ambulance ? Je n'étais pas sûr, et j'ai fini par fouiller dans mon armoire à pharmacie, à la recherche de... je ne sais pas ; de tout ce qui aurait pu m'aider. J'entendais encore Harriet gémir à l'agonie depuis la chambre, et je venais de me décider à appeler une ambulance, quand j'ai entendu quelque chose qui m'a arrêté net.

Il est difficile de décrire vraiment le son qui venait de la chambre. Le mieux que je puisse faire serait de dire que cela ressemblait à... un œuf qui tombe sur un sol en pierre ; une sorte de bruit de craquement humide. Puis le silence. Harriet ne faisait plus aucun bruit. Je suis retourné lentement, très lentement, vers la chambre. La porte était ouverte, mais je n'avais pas allumé la lumière, donc il y avait peu de choses à voir à l'intérieur, sauf l'obscurité. J'aurais pu allumer la lumière dans le couloir, je suppose, mais quelque chose en moi me disait que je ne voulais pas voir l'intérieur de cette pièce. Je me suis arrêté au seuil. Le seul éclairage était un mince éclat de lumière provenant d'un réverbère extérieur passant par la fente des rideaux.

Vous devez m'excuser. Ce que j'ai vu est difficile à décrire sur papier, mais c'est la seule façon d'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû faire ce que j'ai fait. Pourquoi mettre le feu à mon appartement et rester nu dans les rues d'hiver jusqu'à l'arrivée des pompiers était bien mieux que de passer une seconde de plus dans cet endroit. Et oui, j'admets ici avoir mis le feu moi-même. Montrez cette déposition à la police, je m'en fiche, j'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour comprendre.

La pièce était méconnaissable à mon retour. Il y avait une forme sur le lit, là où Harriet avait été couchée, mais ce n'était plus elle. Je pouvais à peine distinguer quelque chose d'humain, même de loin, dans la pile de chair déformée qui restait maintenant. Le lit lui-même était lisse et brillant, avec un liquide sombre qui s'écoulait des draps et sur le sol. Mais ce qui me répugnait vraiment, ce qui m'a fait fuir comme je l'ai fait, c'était ce qui bougeait et se tortiller sur tout cela. Ils couvraient toutes les surfaces : le sol, le lit, ce qui avait été Harriet, même le plafond. Une couverture épaisse et mouvante de vers pâles qui grouillaient.

L'appartement a brûlé durant un long moment.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Cette histoire est préoccupante. Pas à cause de l'expérience de M. Hodge, même si je suis sûr qu'elle a été très bouleversante. Si c'était vrai, bien sûr. En fait, le rapport de police que Sasha a pu obtenir jette le doute sur une grande partie de son histoire. Si l'appartement de M. Hodges a effectivement pris feu le 20 novembre de l'année dernière, il n'y avait apparemment aucune preuve d'incendie criminel et aucun reste humain n'a été trouvé à l'intérieur, bien que l'incendie ait été maîtrisé bien avant que la structure du bâtiment ne subisse des dommages importants. Ils ont trouvé de la matière organique carbonisée dans la chambre, mais elle a été testée et n'était apparemment pas humaine, bien que le rapport n'indique pas si sa source a été déterminée.

Je dirai qu'il y a un lien avec la disparition signalée d'une certaine Harriet Lee, une étudiante de Roehampton qui a été portée disparue peu après que cette déposition ait été faite. Elle semble correspondre à la description donnée ici. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me préoccupe non plus, bien qu'il s'agisse évidemment d'une perte tragique, etcétéra.

Non, ce que je trouve assez alarmant, c'est que si le souvenir que M. Hodge se fait du récit de Harriet est correct et qu'elle a été attaquée par une femme en robe rouge à Archway, alors cela correspond à la description et à la dernière localisation connue de Jane Prentiss. Je ne trouve aucune preuve que mon prédécesseur ait donné suite à cette déposition, j'ai donc pris la décision de signaler celle de M. Hodge à l'ECDC. Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de le localiser pour demander un entretien supplémentaire, et s'il a eu des rapports avec l'une des victimes de Prentiss, alors il faudra s'occuper de lui le plus tôt possible. J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	7. Episode 7 : Le Joueur de Flûte

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition du Sergent Clarence Berry, concernant son temps de service avec Wilfred Owen durant la Grande Guerre. Déposition originale faite le 6 novembre 1922. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

Beaucoup de monde me dit que j'ai de la chance, vous savez. Peu de gens sont revenus de la guerre en un seul morceau. Et si vous ne tenez pas compte des brûlures, alors c'est bien ce que j'ai fait. Encore moins de monde a passé les quatre années au front, comme moi. Je n'ai jamais été envoyé en traitement à cause d'un obus ou d'une blessure, et même ma confrontation avec un lance-flammes allemand n'a fini que dans un hôpital de première ligne à Wipers. J'étais encore dans cet hôpital de campagne lorsque les combats ont commencé dans la Somme, donc je suppose que j’aie eu de la chance aussi.

Quatre ans... J'ai parfois l'impression d'être le seul à avoir vu tout ce foutu cirque de bout en bout, comme si j'étais le seul à connaître la Grande Guerre dans toute sa terrible gloire. Mais au fond de moi, je sais que l'honneur, tel qu'il est, doit revenir à Wilfred. On ne l'aurait pas cru d'après ses poèmes, mais en tout cas, son temps au front n'a pas été très long, un peu plus d'un an. Pourtant, il a connu la guerre comme je ne l'ai jamais connue. Il est certainement la seule personne que je connaisse qui n’ait jamais vu le Joueur de Flûte.

J'ai grandi dans la pauvreté dans les rues de Salford, alors je me suis engagé dans l'armée dès que j'ai eu l'âge. Je sais que vous avez déjà entendu des histoires de garçons courageux s'engageant à 14 ans, mais c'était avant le début de la guerre, donc il n'y avait pas une telle demande de main d'œuvre et les recruteurs étaient beaucoup plus scrupuleux pour s'assurer que ceux qui s'engageaient étaient en âge. Malgré cela, j'étais presque trop maigre pour qu'ils me prennent et je faisais à peine le poids requis. Mais finalement, j'ai réussi et, après mon entraînement, j'ai été affecté au 2e bataillon du régiment de Manchester, et il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que nous soyons envoyés en France avec le Corps expéditionnaire britannique. Vous semblez être du genre instruit, donc je suis sûr que vous avez lu dans les journaux comment cela s'est passé. Mais assez vite, les tranchées ont été creusées et l'ennui a commencé à s'installer. Mais l'ennui c'est bien, comprenez, quand l’alternative c'est les bombes, les snipers et les attaques au gaz, mais des mois passés assis dans un trou plein d'eau dans le sol, espérant que votre pied ne commence pas à enfler, eh bien... c'est aussi une certaine sorte de terreur silencieuse.

Wilfred nous a rejoints en juillet 1916. Je ne connais pas bien son parcours, mais il est clair qu'il venait d'un milieu suffisamment bon pour être nommé sous-lieutenant à l'essai. J'étais sergent à l'époque, et j'avais donc pour mission de lui donner le genre de conseils et de soutien dont un nouvel officier a besoin de la part d'un sous-officier ayant deux ans de boue sous les ongles. Malgré ça, j'avoue avoir eu une certaine aversion pour cet homme lorsque je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois - il était plus gradé que moi et que la plupart des autres dans la tranchée, tant sur le plan militaire que social, et il semblait considérer toute cette histoire avec un mépris manifeste. Il y a une sorte de torpeur qu'on adopte après des mois ou des années de bombardement, un vide conscient qui, je pense, l'a offensé. Il était d'une politesse sans faille, bien plus que ce à quoi j'étais habitué dans la boue des Flandres, où les conversations, telles qu'elles étaient, étaient grossières et sombres. Pourtant, sous cette politesse, je pouvais sentir qu'il écartait d'emblée toute suggestion que je lui faisais ou tout rapport que je faisais. Je n'ai pas été surpris de l'entendre dire qu'il écrivait de la poésie. Pour être parfaitement honnête, je m'attendais à ce qu'il soit mort dans la semaine qui suivait.

Il faut dire que Wilfred a réussi à tenir presque un an avant que quelque chose d'horrible ne lui arrive et, au printemps suivant, je me risquais à dire que nous aurions presque pu nous considérer comme amis. Il avait écrit des poèmes durant cette période, bien sûr, et les lisait occasionnellement à certains des hommes. Ils appréciaient généralement, mais personnellement, je trouvais que c'était abominable - il y manquait quelque chose et chaque fois qu'il essayait de mettre des mots sur la guerre, ça sonnait faux, comme si ce qu'il avait à dire n'avait pas d'âme. Il parlait souvent de ses aspirations littéraires, et de son désir de se souvenir, de saisir ce qu'était vraiment cette guerre et de l'immortaliser.

Si je pouvais me permettre, j'oserais dire que ses propos étaient présomptueux. Lorsqu'il parlait ainsi, il avait la curieuse habitude de faire une pause au milieu de la conversation en inclinant la tête, comme si son attention avait été attirée par un son lointain.

Le dégel printanier venait de se terminer quand c'est arrivé et nous étions à l'offensive. Notre bataillon se trouvait près du bois de Savy quand les ordres sont tombés - nous devions attaquer la ligne Hindenburg. Notre cible était une tranchée sur le côté ouest de Saint-Quentin. C'était une progression tranquille. Même à ce point-là, il y avait souvent encore de l'excitation lorsque les ordres étaient donnés, même si c'était généralement atténué par la peur étouffante que l'on ressent en attendant le coup de sifflet. Pourtant, ce matin-là, il y avait quelque chose de différent dans l'air, une crainte oppressante. Nous avions déjà lancé ce type d'attaque et nous savions que le changement en arrivant dans la vallée nous exposait aux tirs d'artillerie. Et les tirs d'artillerie ont toujours été la partie la plus effrayante pour moi. On pouvait éviter les baïonnettes, esquiver les balles, ou même bloquer le gaz si on avait de la chance, mais l'artillerie ? Tout ce que vous pouviez faire contre l'artillerie était de prier.

Même Wilfred l'a ressenti, je pouvais le voir. Il était généralement assez bavard avant le combat. Morbide, mais toujours bavard. Ce matin-là, il n'a pas dit un mot. J'ai essayé de lui parler et de lui remonter le moral, comme c'est le devoir d'un sergent, mais il a juste levé la main pour me faire taire, et a tourné la tête pour écouter. À ce moment-là, je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait, mais cela l'a fait taire. Même lorsque nous avons atteint la crête, et que nous avons tous essayé de noyer le bruit assourdissant de l'artillerie avec notre propre cri en chargeant, il n'a fait aucun bruit.

Le sol tremblait sous l'impact des obus, et j'ai couru de trou à trou, de cratère en cratère, en gardant la tête basse pour éviter les balles. En courant, j'ai senti une douleur lancinante à la cheville et j'ai avancé dans la boue. En baissant les yeux, j'ai vu que j'avais la jambe prise dans du fil barbelé, à moitié caché par la terre humide retournée. J'ai senti un vent de panique me gagner et j'ai essayé frénétiquement d'enlever le fil de fer de ma jambe, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à me griffer la main assez fortement.

J'ai regardé autour de moi, désespérément, pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à proximité qui pourrait m'aider. Et là, à moins de vingt mètres devant moi, j'ai vu Wilfred debout, le visage dénué de toute expression et la tête se balançant selon un rythme inaudible. Et puis je l'ai entendu - glissant doucement sur la pulsation des canons, le bruit des fusils et les gémissements des hommes mourants, une faible mélodie de flûte. Je n'aurais pas pu vous dire s'il s'agissait d'une cornemuse ou d'une flûte de pan ou d'un instrument que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant, mais son sifflement était sans équivoque et m'a frappé d'une tristesse profonde et d'une douce peur rampante.

Et à ce moment-là, j'ai su ce qui allait se passer. J'ai regardé Wilfred, et lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, j'ai vu qu'il savait lui aussi. J'ai entendu un seul coup de feu, beaucoup plus fort que tous les autres en quelque sorte, et je l'ai vu se tendre, les yeux écarquillés. Et puis le tir de canon l'a touché, et il a disparu dans une éruption de boue et de terre.

J'ai eu tout le temps de faire son deuil, couché dans cet horrible trou jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, où j'ai pu dégager ma jambe aussi tranquillement et doucement que possible avant de ramper vers notre tranchée. Ça a pris du temps ; chaque fois qu'une fusée éclairante montait, je ne pouvais que rester immobile et prier, mais le bon Dieu a jugé bon de me laisser atteindre notre ligne relativement indemne. J'ai été rapidement emmené à l'hôpital de campagne, qui était surchargé comme toujours. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de médicaments ou de personnel à disposition, et certainement pas de lits libres, alors ils ont nettoyé mes blessures à l'iode, les ont pansées et m'ont laissé partir. Ils m'ont dit de revenir si j'avais la gangrène.

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours pour voir si je pouvais trouver Wilfred, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de lui nulle part. En demandant dans la tranchée, personne ne l'avait vu revenir parmi les blessés, alors j'ai commencé à me faire à l'idée qu'il était mort. Il n'était pas le premier ami que j'avais perdu aux mains des Allemands, ni même le premier que j'avais vu mourir devant moi, mais quelque chose avec cette musique étrange que j'avais entendue dans les moments précédant l'explosion m'est resté dans l'esprit et m'a fait penser à Wilfred pendant de nombreux moments de calme.

C'est probablement environ une semaine et demie plus tard que j'ai entendu des cris venant du bout de la tranchée. C'était un groupe de scouts qui faisait des repérages vers la rivière qui coulait près de Savy Wood. Apparemment, ils y avaient trouvé un officier blessé gisant dans un trou d'obus et l'avaient ramené. Je me suis rendu sur place et j'ai été stupéfait de voir que c'était Wilfred. Son uniforme était déchiré et brûlé, il était couvert de sang et ses yeux avaient une expression froide et distante, mais il était bel et bien vivant. Je suis retourné avec lui à l'hôpital de campagne, avec le capitaine de l'escouade qui l'avait trouvé.

Apparemment, il était resté dans ce trou pendant des jours, depuis la bataille. Ils l'avaient trouvé là, à moitié mort de déshydratation et de fatigue, couvert du sang d'un autre soldat. L'obus qui avait créé le trou dans lequel il avait fini avait clairement anéanti une autre pauvre âme, et c'était dans ses restes que Wilfred avait reposé pendant presque deux semaines.

J'ai attendu à l'extérieur de la tente de l'hôpital pendant qu'il se faisait soigner. Le médecin est sorti sous peu, un regard grave sur son visage. Il m'a dit que le lieutenant était physiquement indemne - ce que je considérais à l'époque comme un miracle - mais qu'il avait subi l'un des pires cas de choc d'obus que le médecin ait jamais rencontré, et qu'il devait être renvoyé en Angleterre pour y être soigné. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais le voir, et le médecin a accepté, bien qu'il m'ait prévenu que Wilfred n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait été amené ici.

Dès que je suis entré dans la tente médicale, j'ai été submergé par le doux parfum de la chair en décomposition et les gémissements de douleur et de désespoir. La forte odeur du désinfectant m'a rappelé des souvenirs désagréables d'attaques au chlore gazeux. Mais j'ai fini par trouver le chemin du lit de Wilfred et, bien sûr, il était là, regardant le monde en silence, mais avec une intensité qui m'a alarmé. J'ai suivi son regard jusqu'à un lit voisin, et là, j'ai vu un soldat que je ne connaissais pas. Son front était couvert de sueur et sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait rapidement, puis s'arrêtait brusquement. J'ai réalisé d'emblée qu'un homme venait de mourir, et que personne ne l'avait remarqué, sauf Wilfred.

J'ai essayé d'engager une conversation, j'ai fait quelques plaisanteries sans intérêt. "Comment ça va, mon vieux ?" "J'ai entendu dire que tu as eu un petit problème." "Content que tu te sois trouvé un trou perdu." Ce genre de bêtises. Rien de tout cela n'a semblé provoquer de réaction chez lui, et au lieu de cela, il s'est tourné vers moi et après un long moment, il a simplement dit : "J'ai vu la guerre."

Je lui ai dit que c'était certain, qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup qui s'était sorti de ce genre de chose et qui étaient restés si longtemps dans ce genre trou, entourés de la mort... Enfin, il avait clairement vu la guerre et c'était une chose pourrie et sanglante. Mais Wilfred a juste secoué la tête comme si je ne comprenais pas, et pour être honnête, je commençais à avoir l'impression que ce n'était pas le cas, et il m'a dit à nouveau qu'il avait "vu la guerre". Il a dit que ça n'était pas plus grand que moi.

J'ai d'un coup pensé qu'il devait décrire peut-être une horrible hallucination qu'il avait eue alors qu'il gisait dans cet endroit misérable, et je lui ai demandé de me dire à quoi ressemblait la guerre.

Je me souviens exactement de ce qu'il a dit. Il m'a dit que ça avait trois visages. L'un pour jouer de sa flûte en os, l'autre pour crier son ultime cri de guerre et le troisième qui ne voulait pas ouvrir la bouche, car quand il le faisait, le sang et la terre détrempée s'écoulaient comme une cascade. Les bras qui ne jouaient pas de la flûte tenaient des lames, des fusils et des lances, tandis que d'autres levaient la main pour implorer en vain la pitié, et un autre pour saluer. Il portait un manteau de laine en lambeaux, vert olive là où il n'était pas taché de noir, et en dessous, on ne voyait rien d'autre qu'un corps battu, tailladé et fusillé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que des plaies.

J'en avais assez entendu à ce stade, et je l'ai dit à Wilfred, mais s'il m'a entendu, il n'en a donné aucune indication. Il m'a dit que la guerre, "le Joueur de flûte", était venue le chercher et qu'il avait supplié de rester. Il avait interrompu sa mélodie pendant un instant et, d'un de ses bras, il avait tendu la main et lui avait remis un stylo. Il a dit qu'il savait qu'il reviendrait pour lui un jour, mais qu'à présent il vivrait lui aussi pour jouer sa mélodie. La façon dont il me regardait à ce moment-là était la même que celle dont il m'avait regardé avant que l'obus ne frappe, et pendant un instant j'aurais pu jurer que j'avais de nouveau entendu cette musique dans la brise.

Je suis parti presque immédiatement après cela, et on m'a dit plus tard qu'il avait été renvoyé en Grande-Bretagne, pour se rétablir à Craiglockhart. Les autres hommes se plaignaient des avantages des officiers et des vacances agréables pour le lieutenant, mais ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait vécu et j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'envier moi-même. A un moment donné, j'ai demandé à l'équipe qui l'avait ramené s'il avait un stylo quand ils l'ont trouvé, mais ils m'ont répondu que non. La seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvée à proximité était les plaques de l'homme mort parmi ses restes. Un homme nommé Joseph Rayner.

Et pendant un long moment, c'était tout. Wilfred était de retour à la maison pour récupérer et assumer des fonctions plus légères, pendant que je continuais à piétiner dans la boue des Flandres. J'ai moi-même frôlé la mort à quelques reprises - y compris avec le lance-flammes qui m'a marqué de façon si particulière. Cela aurait pu être pire, bien sûr ; si la pluie n'avait pas presque liquéfié la boue du no man's land, j'aurais été réduit en cendres.

J'ai cependant commencé à remarquer quelque chose parmi les troupes. Chaque fois que nous nous alignions pour monter, je les regardais, je regardais leurs visages. La plupart d'entre eux ne montrait rien que la peur bien sûr, mais quelques-uns semblaient distants. Le sifflet les faisait sursauter et, les yeux écarquillés, ils s'élançaient.

J'avais déjà vu ça avant avec Wilfred, mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était simplement l'esprit qui essayait d'étouffer la probabilité de sa propre mort. En regardant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer la légère inclinaison de leurs têtes, comme si ils tendaient doucement l'oreille pour entendre un air lointain. Ces hommes ne sont jamais retournés dans les tranchées.

Vous connaissez l'expression "to pay the piper" (recevoir la monnaie de sa pièce). J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces nombreux mois - la dette de Hamelin, qui, par cupidité, s'est fait enlever ses enfants pour ne jamais les récupérer. Saviez-vous qu'Hamelin est un véritable endroit en Allemagne ? Oui, pas très loin de Hanovre si je me souviens bien. Nous avons eu un prisonnier de là-bas. Je voulais lui poser des questions sur le vieux conte et lui demander ce qu'il savait du Joueur de flûte. Mais le pauvre homme ne parlait pas un mot d'anglais et il est mort quelques jours plus tard d'une blessure infectée par un éclat d'obus. Il a passé ses dernières minutes à fredonner un air familier. Cette nuit-là, alors que nous nous frayions un chemin dans la boue et le métal cassé lors d'une autre attaque futile, je me suis demandé : sommes-nous les enfants volés à leurs parents par l'air du joueur de flûte ? Ou sommes-nous les rats conduits à la rivière qui se sont noyés parce qu'ils ont mangé trop de céréales des riches ?

Ce sont cependant des rêveries pour les poètes, dont je ne fais pas partie. Mais j'ai continué de lire le travail de Wilfred et j'ai été surpris de voir à quel point il avait changé depuis son départ. Alors qu'il aurait pu être considéré comme trivial, il y avait maintenant une tragédie qui découlait de ces mots. Même maintenant, je ne peux pas écouter Exposition sans être de retour dans cette maudite tranchée en hiver. Et le public a clairement ressenti la même chose, puisque l'un des rares journaux que nous avons réussi à faire passer à la ligne a publié un long article faisant l'éloge de sa première collection. Malgré tout cela, il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait.

Wilfred est revenu dans le 2e bataillon de Manchester en juillet 1918. Il avait manifestement beaucoup changé durant son absence et semblait être d'assez bonne humeur, bien que nous ne parlions plus vraiment, et lorsqu'il me regardait, je voyais dans ses yeux une peur qu'il était prompt à cacher. La guerre touchait à sa fin à ce moment-là. Une fatigue se faisait sentir partout ; même les mitrailleuses ennemies se montraient plus lentes et plus réticentes dans leur tir, mais ça incitait nos commandants à nous pousser à des opérations de plus en plus agressives. Une tentative désespérée de pousser l'Allemagne à se rendre, je suppose, et nos attaques se sont multipliées.

Le premier jour d'octobre, nous avons reçu l'ordre de donner l'assaut à une position ennemie à Joncourt. Je me souviens que le temps était magnifique ce jour-là - un dernier jour de soleil avant que l'automne ne s'installe. Nous avons porté l'assaut avec un certain succès, car je crois que l'artillerie allemande n'était pas correctement alignée, et pour la première fois depuis son retour, je me suis retrouvé à combattre aux côtés de Wilfred. Je peux dire sans mentir que durant toute la guerre, je n'ai jamais vu un soldat se battre avec autant de férocité que ce que j'ai vu en lui ce jour-là. Je m'empresse d'ajouter que cette déposition n'est pas faite par admiration - la sauvagerie que j'ai vue en lui lorsqu'il a transpercé un homme avec sa baïonnette... Je préfère l'oublier. Alors qu'il chargeait, il a poussé un terrible cri de guerre et, juste un instant, j'aurais pu jurer que je l'ai vu projeté une ombre qui n'était pas la sienne. J'ai lu dans le journal qu'il avait gagné la Croix militaire pour cette attaque.

C'est un mois plus tard que je me suis réveillé et que je l'ai trouvé assis à côté de mon lit. Il m'a fixé, sans méchanceté, bien qu'il y ait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'ait mal à l'aise. "C'est presque fini maintenant, Clarence", m'a-t-il dit. J'ai dit oui, il semblait que tout cela touchait à sa fin. Il a souri et a secoué la tête. Il est resté assis pendant un certain temps, et à un moment donné, une fusée éclairante a éclaté dans le ciel, dehors, et une quantité suffisante de cette lumière rouge a traversé la porte de fortune de l'abri pour que je puisse voir que Wilfred pleurait. Je savais qu'il écoutait l'air du joueur de flûte. Il m'a demandé si je l'avais entendue, et je lui ai répondu que non, que je ne l'avais pas entendue, et que je n'étais pas sûre de l'avoir jamais vraiment entendue. Il a hoché la tête et m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas lequel de nous deux était le plus chanceux, et moi non plus.

Wilfred Owen est mort en traversant le canal à Sambre-Oise deux jours plus tard. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de résistance, voire aucune, mais certains des soldats stationnés là-bas ont riposté. Je me suis retrouvé accroupi derrière lui alors que le capitaine, qui avait été touché à la hanche, était tiré à l'abri.

Alors que nous nous préparions à charger, Wilfred s'est arrêté d'un seul coup et s'est tourné vers moi avec un sourire sur le visage. À ce moment, j'ai vu un filet de sang commencer à couler d'un trou ouvert dans son front. Je pense que je dois le dire clairement - j'ai vu beaucoup de gens se faire tirer dessus. Je sais à quoi cela ressemble et comment un trou de balle apparaît. Mais ici, le trou de balle s'est simplement ouvert, comme un œil, et il est tombé à terre, mort.

On m'a dit plus tard que c'est ce jour-là que les premières négociations de paix ont été engagées entre les nations, et que l'armistice a été signé presque exactement une semaine plus tard. Nous avons été renvoyés chez nous peu de temps après.

Je crois que ce n'est pas seulement ce jour-là, mais à ce moment précis, lorsque Wilfred est tombé, que la paix a été assurée. Personne ne peut me convaincre du contraire. Le Joueur de flûte l'avait-il épargné avant ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait simplement utilisé pour ensuite se débarrasser de lui ? Je ne sais pas et j'essaie de ne pas trop y penser. J'ai une femme maintenant, et un enfant en cours de route mais je fais encore des cauchemars de temps en temps. La parade du jour de l'armistice est passée devant ma maison l'année dernière, et j'ai du fermer ma fenêtre quand la fanfare militaire est passée. Ce n'était pas un air que j'avais envie d'entendre.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

S'il fallait d'autres preuves de la désorganisation de mon prédécesseur, nous les avons ici. Une déclaration de 1922 classée au milieu des années 2000. Il est évident qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de recherches ou d'investigations supplémentaires à faire sur une affaire vieille de presque cent ans, surtout quand elle implique un personnage aussi bien documenté que Wilfred Owen.

C'est quand même une histoire assez intéressante, et j'ai l'impression de reconnaître le nom "Joseph Rayner" de quelque part, bien que je ne puisse pas dire d'où. J'ai fait en sorte que le dossier soit remis à sa place dans les archives.

Fin de l'enregistrement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * to pay the piper: littéralement "payer le joueur de flûte", expression qui signifie faire face aux conséquences de ses actes
> 
> et euh oui moi aussi j'ai beugé sur "Je n'aurais pas pu vous dire s'il s'agissait d'une cornemuse ou d'une flûte de pan" c'est quand même des sons bien différents Oo mais j'ai bien vérifier et c'est bien ce qu'il dit en anglais donc....


	8. Episode 8 : Brulée

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition d'Ivo Lensik, concernant ses expériences lors de la construction d'une maison sur Hill Top Road, Oxford. Déposition originale faite le 13 mars 2007. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

Je travaille dans la construction depuis près de vingt ans maintenant, principalement dans la région d'Oxford et ses environs. Lorsque mon père est décédé en 1996, j'ai repris son entreprise de construction et je travaille sans relâche depuis ce temps.

Je peux faire presque tout ce qu'on me demande, mais je suis généralement spécialisé dans les nouvelles constructions, en particulier dans les travaux de plomberie et d'électricité, et j'ai la réputation d'être disponible très rapidement, il n'est donc pas rare que je sois appelé en cours de construction pour effectuer certains travaux. Lorsque j'ai obtenu ce poste en travaillant sur une maison en bas de Hill Top Road à la mi-novembre, rien de particulier ne m'a semblé étrange. Le type qui s'occupait du câblage avait été appelé pour faire partie d'un jury et ils ne pouvaient plus faire appel à ses services pendant quelques semaines, alors ils m'ont demandé de le remplacer. J'avais un autre travail pendant la journée, mais ma fiancée Sam était à une conférence à Hambourg pour un moment et nous économisions pour le mariage, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais le faire le soir.

Hill Top Road est une rue assez isolée dans le quartier de Cowley. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de résidences étudiantes dans cette rue, donc c'est en fait un endroit assez paisible, surtout après que tous les enfants qui y vivent soient allés se coucher. La maison elle-même n'a été construite que récemment, car des conflits de propriété ont maintenu le terrain fermé pendant des années, et quand je suis arrivé, il était encore presque vide. Il y avait deux étages avec un loft qui était destiné à être une autre chambre, pour s'harmoniser avec le reste de la rue. Les portes avaient été installées, mais pas les serrures, et les espaces vides où les fenêtres devaient être installées étaient toujours vides, laissant entrer le froid. Ce côté de la rue donnait sur South Park avec des clôtures marquant le fond de chaque jardin.

Le jardin de cette maison en particulier était en grande partie rempli de matériaux de construction et de débris, mais je me souviens qu'un arbre se tenait au milieu de tout ça. Il était très grand et très mort, et sans vouloir en rajouter, il me donnait la chair de poule. Il semblait projeter des ombres bizarres, qui étaient noires et nettes même par temps très nuageux.

Mais ce n'est pas l'arbre qui a déclenché tout ça. Non, c'est arrivé lors de ma troisième nuit de travail. Il devait être 8 ou 9 heures du soir, car il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures. Je travaillais sur le câblage du rez-de-chaussée quand j'ai entendu frapper à la porte d'entrée. Au début, j'ai pensé que c'était l'un des autres constructeurs qui avait oublié quelque chose, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure sur la porte ; tous les autres le savait et serait entré directement. J'ai commencé à me sentir un peu mal à l'aise, quand on a frappé à nouveau. Au fil des ans, j'ai eu quelques altercations avec des voyous qui voulaient causer des problèmes sur mes chantiers, alors j'ai ramassé un marteau en m'approchant. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour le tenir de façon décontractée, comme si j'avais été en train de l'utiliser.

J'ai ouvert la porte et ai découvert un homme simple en manteau de cuir. Il était assez jeune, blanc, peut-être la vingtaine, rasé de près, avec des cheveux châtains et hirsutes. Son manteau était d'une coupe assez ancienne ; il me semblait sorti d'un vieux Polaroïd.

Il a dit s'appeler Raymond Fielding et que la maison lui appartenait. Pendant qu'il parlait, j'ai senti ma prise sur le marteau se resserrer bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait des papiers d'identité ou des documents et il m'a remis ce qui semblait, à ma connaissance, être l'acte de propriété de la maison, ainsi que le terrain d'en dessous, et qui mentionnait effectivement un homme du nom de Raymond Fielding comme étant le propriétaire. Je l'ai donc fait entrer.

Je me suis excusé pour le courant d'air et j'ai dit que les vitres allaient être posées au cours des prochains jours, mais qu'en attendant, il allait faire froid. Il n'a pas répondu, il s'est simplement dirigé vers le cadre vide de la fenêtre arrière et a regardé fixement dans le jardin. J'ai essayé de poursuivre mon travail, en gardant un œil sur cet inconnu. Rien ne semblait normal avec cette situation, mais il ne semblait pas faire quoi que ce soit de suspect, il se tenait juste là, regardant dans le jardin. Je me suis donc concentré sur le câblage.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une odeur forte et désagréable. J'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être mal câblé quelque chose, mais non, ça sentait comme des cheveux brulés. J'ai regardé où Raymond se tenait, mais il était parti. Là où il se trouvait, il n'y avait qu'un morceau de parquet brûlé, qui brûlait encore apparemment et dégageait cette terrible odeur.

J'ai couru chercher l'extincteur dans une pièce voisine. Je suis parti quelques secondes seulement, mais quand je suis revenu, l'odeur avait disparu et il n'y avait plus de fumée ni de feu, juste la marque de brûlure sur le plancher en bois devant cette fenêtre. En le touchant, j'ai constaté que c'était aussi froid que le reste du plancher. J'ai commencé à nettoyer, et j'ai constaté que le bois en dessous semblait intact, avec juste une couche de suie et de cendres sur le dessus.

J'ai cherché ce Raymond Fielding, mais s'il avait vraiment été là, il était parti. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu fini de nettoyer la marque que la véritable étrangeté de la situation a commencé à s'installer et que j'ai commencé à paniquer.

Je devrais probablement expliquer un peu ma peur, car ce n'était pas à cause des fantômes, ou des odeurs fantomatiques ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Vous voyez, il y a des antécédents assez importants de schizophrénie chez les hommes de ma famille. Mon père en souffrait, tout comme mon grand-oncle, et dans leurs deux cas, cela a conduit au suicide. Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur mon grand-oncle, mais j'avais vu de mes propres yeux le déclin de mon père. Il avait commencé peu après son divorce avec ma mère, bien qu'en y pensant, c'était peut-être les prémices qui avaient exacerbé les problèmes dans leur mariage.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il a commencé à passer beaucoup de temps enfermé dans son bureau à faire "son travail". J'avais peut-être 24 ou 25 ans à l'époque, et je vivais toujours à la maison. Je travaillais avec mon père, je faisais à peu près le même travail que maintenant, et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai dû assumer de plus en plus la gestion de l'entreprise, car mon père commençait à donner la priorité à son "travail" plutôt qu'à son emploi actuel.

Son "travail" s'est avéré être des fractales. Il en est devenu obsédé, il semblait passer tout son temps à les dessiner, à les regarder, à mesurer les motifs qu'elles créaient. Il me parlait pendant des heures des chiffres dessus et me disait qu'il était sur le point de découvrir une grande vérité. Il allait bouleverser les mathématiques jusqu'à leurs racines une fois qu'il aurait découvert cette vérité, cachée dans ces motifs fractaux en cascade.

Un jour, je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai trouvé mon père qui regardait fixement au travers des stores, terrorisé. Il a prétendu que quelqu'un le suivait, m'a dit qu'il avait l'intention de le faire stopper son travail. Je lui ai demandé qui c'était, mais il a secoué violemment la tête et m'a dit que je le reconnaîtrais quand je le verrais parce que "tous les os reposent dans ses mains".

J'ai essayé de lui trouver de l'aide, bien sûr, mais il a refusé de prendre tout médicament, car il disait que cela gênait son travail et qu'il n'était pas dangereux, donc je ne pouvais pas le faire interner. Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se blesse, et bien sûr, le jour est venu où il ne répondit pas aux coups à la porte de son bureau. Je suis rentré et l'ai trouvé mort dans une mare de sang, avec de profondes entailles le long des poignets et des bras. Les murs étaient couverts de dessins de fractales, chaque surface en était couverte et des copeaux de crayon jonchaient le sol. L'enquête a conclu à un suicide, bien que le coroner n'ait pas pu identifier l'outil qui avait fait les coupures sur ses bras, ni pourquoi il avait un tel regard de peur sur son visage.

C'est pourquoi l'apparente disparition de Raymond Fielding m'a tant inquiété. J'étais plus jeune que mon père, mais j'avais encore cette possibilité en moi. C'est sans doute à cause de cette réflexion que je ne faisais pas autant attention que j'aurais dû le faire à là où je mettais les pieds, et que j'ai glissé sur la partie humide du sol que je venais de nettoyer. Je suis tombé en avant, me frappant gravement à la tête.

Je ne pense pas avoir été inconscient plus de quelques secondes, mais quand je me suis réveillé, je saignais à cause d'une profonde coupure sur ma tempe. J'ai essayé de rejoindre ma voiture, mais j'étais tellement étourdi en me levant qu'il était clair que la conduite était hors de question. J'ai donc appelé une ambulance. Elle est arrivée rapidement et m'a conduit à l'hôpital John Radcliffe.

Quand je suis arrivé, ils ont été très réactifs et ont rapidement déterminé que j'avais une contusion assez grave, alors j'ai été gardé toute la nuit en observation. J'ai tout raconté à mon médecin au sujet de ma rencontre avec Raymond Fielding. S'il y avait des signes précurseurs d'une quelconque schizophrénie en développement, je voulais le savoir le plus tôt possible. Le médecin m'a écouté attentivement et m'a dit que c'était peu probable, car il serait surprenant que je développe des hallucinations complètes si brusquement, mais qu'ils me gardaient sous observation.

J'ai remarqué, alors que j'expliquais mon expérience, que l'infirmière qui prenait ma tension artérielle semblait écouter attentivement, bien qu'elle soit partie avant que je puisse lui demander pourquoi.

Je suis resté dans cet hôpital pendant deux jours de plus. Sam a voulu écourter son voyage lorsqu'elle a appris pour ma contusion, mais je lui ai dit que tout danger réel était passé et que je devrais aller bien jusqu'à la fin de sa conférence, donc j'étais surtout seul pendant ce temps.

C'est le matin avant qu'elle rentre que j'ai revu l'infirmière. Je venais d'apprendre que les tests étaient tous bons, alors on m'a donné mon congé et elle est venue me faire un dernier contrôle.

Elle m'a demandé si j'étais sûr que l'homme qui était venu à la maison sur Hill Top Road s’appelait Raymond Fielding. Je lui ai répondu que oui, et que j'avais même vu sa signature sur l'acte de propriété du terrain, mais que je ne connaissais rien de l'histoire de l'endroit. Elle s'est calmée et s'est assise.

Cette infirmière était une femme plus âgée, malaisienne, je crois, et j'aurais dit qu'elle avait la cinquantaine, mais je n'ai pas demandé. Elle m'a dit que sa famille vivait sur Hill Top Road depuis longtemps et qu'elle connaissait l'endroit où je travaillais. Dans les années 1960, la maison qui s'y trouvait avait appartenu à un homme du nom de Raymond Fielding.

Il était un fervent pratiquant et avait utilisé le centre comme maison de transition pour le compte du diocèse local, s'occupant d'adolescents fugueurs et de jeunes gens souffrant de problèmes mentaux. Le quartier ne semblait pas l'apprécier, car ses habitants avaient souvent des problèmes et Hill Top Road commençait à se faire une certaine réputation. Mais personne n'a jamais dit un mot contre Raymond lui-même, qui était au dire de tous une âme si gentille et si douce qu'il était presque universellement apprécié.

Personne ne sait exactement quand Agnes a emménagé ; certains ont même dit qu'elle était la fille de Raymond, car ils se ressemblaient et elle était plus jeune que la plupart des autres enfants qui vivaient là. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans lorsqu'elle est arrivée, et ne parlait pas vraiment, si ce n'est pour dire son nom aux gens qui lui demandaient. Tout le monde a commencé à remarquer cette enfant aux nattes brunes qui les regardait à travers les fenêtres de la maison de Raymond. Pour autant que l'on puisse dire, c'est tout ce qu'elle semblait faire - fixer les gens par les fenêtres. C'était troublant, mais personne n'avait vraiment de problème avec ça.

Au cours des années suivantes, les enfants du foyer de réinsertion ont cessé de causer des problèmes dans les environs de Hill Top Road. Ce n'était pas un changement évident, mais peu à peu, on voyait de moins en moins les gens qui y vivaient. Raymond était toujours là et semblait toujours parfaitement joyeux. Si on lui posait des questions sur un résident qui n'était plus là depuis un certain temps, il expliquait qu'il avait déménagé ou trouvé un domicile à lui seul, et personne ne se souciait vraiment de vérifier ses dires.

Bientôt, les seules personnes qui vivaient dans cette vieille maison étaient Agnes et Raymond. Puis Raymond a également disparu. Agnes devait avoir 18 ou 19 ans à ce moment-là, et ne parlait presque jamais. Lorsqu'on l'a interrogée sur ce qui était arrivé à Raymond, elle a simplement dit qu'il était parti et que la maison était à elle. Les gens se sont inquiétés et la police a mené une petite enquête, mais la maison avait été légalement cédée à Agnes et il n'y avait aucun signe d'acte criminel. Il n'y avait pas non plus de signe de Raymond, d'ailleurs.

Les années ont donc passé et Agnes a continué à vivre dans cette vieille maison. Elle ne semblait presque jamais la quitter, observait juste par les fenêtres. Les habitants de Hill Top Road apprirent qu'il était préférable de ne pas garder d'animaux de compagnie, car ils avaient tendance à disparaître. Puis, en 1974, Henry White disparaît. Il avait cinq ans, et les recherches n'ont rien donné.

Les gens avaient toujours parlé d'Agnes, mais maintenant les murmures devenaient méchants. Au point que lorsqu'on a vu de la fumée s'échapper de la vieille maison de Fielding une semaine après la disparition du petit Henry, personne n'a rien fait. Personne n'a téléphoné aux pompiers ni essayé d'aider. Ils se sont contentés de regarder. Agnes n'a pas non plus dû téléphoner pour demander de l'aide, car lorsque les camions de pompiers sont arrivés, il n'y avait plus rien à sauver.

Pendant tout ce temps, personne n'a vu aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Aucun cri, aucun mouvement, rien que le rugissement des flammes. Quand le feu a finalement été éteint, ils ont trouvé des restes humains, mais ce n'était pas Agnes, ni Henry White. Le seul corps qu'ils ont trouvé était celui de Raymond Fielding. Il ne restait plus qu'un squelette mal carbonisé, auquel il manquait la main droite.

C'est l'histoire du lieu, comme me l'a raconté l'infirmière. Une fois les décombres déblayés, le terrain s'est retrouvé bloqué dans des complications juridiques liées à la propriété et l'est resté jusqu'au début de l'année dernière. Elle m'a demandé de ne laisser personne d'autre savoir qu'elle en avait parlé, car elle ne voulait pas que les gens pensent qu'elle avait répandu des histoires. Je lui ai dit que je me tairais et elle est partie. Je ne l'ai plus revue et j'ai été congédié peu de temps après.

Je me suis reposé à la maison pendant quelques jours, mais je trouve l'inactivité forcée très ennuyeuse, et ma tête se portait bien, alors j'ai décidé de retourner travailler. J'aurais sans doute dû éviter de retourner à Hill Top Road, mais j'étais contrarié par la façon dont la maison me faisait sentir. Je ne croyais pas aux fantômes, pour être honnête, je n'en suis toujours pas sûr, et le médecin m'avait assuré que je ne présentais aucun symptôme de schizophrénie, donc je n'avais aucune raison de ressentir cette appréhension qui me rongeait. Je me suis convaincu que la seule façon de bannir ce sentiment était d'y retourner et de finir le travail que j'avais commencé. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait, même si je faisais attention à ne travailler plus qu'à la lumière du jour et que j'essayais d'éviter d'être seul.

Malgré tout, il y avait des moments où je me retrouvais seul à travailler dans une pièce, ou le silence se faisait dans le bâtiment. Et puis je sentais à nouveau cette odeur de cheveux brûlés, ou j'apercevais des nattes brunes qui disparaissaient dans un coin. Alors que le travail tirait à sa fin, il devenait de plus en plus difficile d'éviter d'y travailler après la tombée de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que je perde complètement la notion du temps un après-midi, et que je lève les yeux pour voir que non seulement la nuit était tombée, mais que j'étais le seul qui restait dans le bâtiment.

Presque immédiatement après avoir réalisé ça, j'ai commencé à transpirer. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était les nerfs, ou même une crise de panique à l'idée de me retrouver seul, mais c'était la chaleur ; cette chaleur qui semblait se déclencher dans mes os et irradier mon corps. J'ai enlevé mon chapeau et ma veste, mais j'ai eu de plus en plus chaud jusqu'à avoir l'impression de cuire de l'intérieur. J'ai essayé de crier mais je ne trouvais pas mon souffle, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je brulais.

On a frappé à la porte, et la sensation a brusquement disparu. J'avais à nouveau froid, j'étais allongée sur le sol vide. J'ai lutté pour me relever quand on a frappé à nouveau. Ma main tremblait lorsque j'ai ouvert. Je ne savais plus à quoi m'attendre. Serait-ce encore Raymond ? Agnes ? Ou quelque chose d'autre pour annoncer la mort de ma santé mentale.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, c'était un prêtre catholique. Il était petit, un peu corpulent, avec des cheveux courts et des rides profondes autour de la bouche. Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Père Edwin Burroughs et m'a dit qu'Annie lui avait demandé de visiter les lieux. Je ne connaissais aucune Annie et lui ai fait savoir, et a semblé un peu troublé, a dit qu'elle travaillait comme infirmière à l'hôpital John Radcliffe.

Cela a suffisamment apaisé mes craintes pour que je le laisse entrer, et je lui ai demandé s'il était une sorte d'exorciste. Le père Burroughs a souri et m'a dit que oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il était.

Je lui ai donc raconté mon histoire pendant qu'il examinait la maison. Il a hoché la tête pendant que je racontais ce qui s'était passé, posant parfois une question sur ce qui avait été dit ou sur ce que j'avais ressenti. Finalement, il semblait satisfait et m'a dit qu'il ferait ce qu'il pouvait. Il m'a expliqué que l'exorcisme n'était en réalité que pour les démons et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça aux fantômes, du moins pas officiellement - l'existence ou non de fantômes était apparemment une question qui divisait autant l'église que l'extérieur - mais il allait passer par des bénédictions et voir s'il pouvait aider. Il m'a demandé d'attendre dehors pendant qu'il travaillait, alors je suis allé dans le jardin de derrière et j'ai attendu.

Alors que je me tenais là dans le froid, mes yeux se sont posés sur l'arbre. Cet arbre flippant, cet arbre maudit. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, j'ai ressenti une colère intense et féroce contre cet arbre. J'ai pris un pied de biche qui reposait sur un tas de bois voisin et, en tendant le bras vers l'arrière, je l'ai frappé contre le tronc, le faisant disparaître dedans de toutes mes forces.

J'ai senti un jet chaud et humide à l'endroit où je l'avais frappé. De la sève ? Non, ça ne ressemblait pas à de la sève. J'ai allumé ma torche pour voir le sang couler de l'arbre blessé. Ça a coulé le long du pied de biche et s'est écoulé sur la terre, sous forme de ruisseaux. Quand ça a atteint les racines, j'ai vu autre chose dans la lumière de ma torche, des vieilles marques noires de brûlure qui se recourbaient depuis la base de l'arbre.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai pris ma décision. C'était simple, comme si la destruction de cet arbre était la seule chose à faire, le seul chemin à suivre. J'ai trouvé une longue chaîne parmi les matériaux de construction dans le jardin et je l'ai enroulée autour du tronc qui saignait encore, puis j'ai attaché les extrémités à ma voiture. Il m'a fallu moins d'une minute pour l'abattre, et il n'y avait plus de sang. Quand l'arbre s'est couché sur le côté, déraciné et impuissant, j'ai regardé dans le trou où il avait était enraciné et j'ai remarqué que quelque chose gisait là dans la terre.

En descendant, j'ai trouvé ce qui s'avérait être une petite boîte en bois, d'environ 15 cm de côté, avec un motif complexe sculpté à l'extérieur. Des lignes gravées la recouvraient, se tordant et s'entrelaçant ensemble, ce qui rendait difficile le fait de détourner le regard.

J'ai ouvert la boîte et, à l'intérieur, il y avait une simple pomme verte. Elle semblait fraîche, brillante, avec une couche de condensation comme si elle venait d'être cueillie par une fraîche matinée de printemps. Je l'ai saisie. Je n'allais pas la manger, je ne suis pas si stupide, mais plus que les arbres qui saignent ou les brûlures fantômes, cela m'a perturbé.

Mais quand je l'ai sorti de la boîte, elle a commencé à changer. La peau est devenue brune et abîmée et elle a commencé à se ratatiner dans ma main. Puis elle s'est fendue. Et des araignées sont sorties. Des dizaines, des centaines d'araignées sont sorties de cette pomme qui pourrissait sous mes yeux. J'ai crié et je l'ai lâchée avant qu'aucune d'entre elles ne puisse toucher mon bras. La pomme est tombée sur le sol et a éclaté en un nuage de poussière. J'ai reculé et j'ai attendu d'être sûr que toutes les araignées étaient parties avant de récupérer la boîte. Je l'ai écrasée avec un pied-de-biche et j'ai jeté les restes dans une benne.

Le père Burroughs est revenu peu de temps après. Il m'a dit qu'il avait fait des prières et qu'il espérait que cela puisse aider. S'il avait remarqué l'arbre abattu, il n'a pas posé de questions à ce sujet, il m'a juste remis sa carte de visite et m'a dit de l'appeler s'il y avait d'autres problèmes. La maison n'était pas différente, mais il n'y avait pas d'odeur de cheveux brûlés, pas de chaleur, pas de fantômes ou de bizarreries que je pouvais voir. J'ai travaillé sur cette maison pendant une autre semaine, et je ne sais pas si c'était les prières du père ou le fait que j'ai déraciné l'arbre, mais je n'ai rien vu d'autre d'inhabituel pendant mon séjour là-bas. Après ça, ma partie du travail s’est terminée, et je ne suis pas retourné à Hill Top Road depuis.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Ah, traumatisme crânien et schizophrénie latente - les meilleurs amis des fantômes. À part une consommation excessive de drogues psychoactives, il me semble qu'il n'y a tout simplement pas de meilleur moyen d'entrer en contact avec le monde des esprits. Néanmoins, sans vouloir être désinvolte, l'histoire du 105 Hill Top Road mérite d'être étudiée. Et bien que je me fie au témoignage de M. Lensik sur ses propres expériences, pour autant que je puisse croire à un arbre qui saigne, il y a une note dans le dossier mentionnant que le père Edwin Burroughs a donné sa propre version de ces événements dans la déclaration 0218011. Bien que je n'aie pas encore retrouvé ce dossier particulier dans le chaos qui règne dans les archives de Gertrude Robinson, la suggestion qu'il puisse y avoir une concordance externe donne une certaine crédibilité potentielle à l'histoire mouvementée de M. Lensik. Aucun autre travailleur du chantier à l'époque n'a signalé de perturbations comme celles rapportées par M. Lensik.

Martin n'a pas pu trouver la date exacte de la construction de la maison originale, mais les premiers documents qu'il a pu trouver indiquent qu'elle a été achetée par Walter Fielding en 1891. Son fils Alfred Fielding en a hérité en 1923, puis son petit-fils, Raymond Fielding, en 1957. Il n'existe aucune trace de son utilisation en tant que maison de réinsertion, et encore moins de lien avec le diocèse catholique local, bien que les archives de l'Église d'Angleterre concernant la région à laquelle Sasha a eu accès soient malheureusement incomplètes. Les anciens habitants de Hill Top Road confirment le récit de l'infirmière Anna Kasuma, tel qu'il est présenté ici.

Tim a réussi à organiser un entretien avec Mme Kasuma, mais elle n'a apparemment pas pu fournir d'autres informations que celles qu'elle a communiquées à M. Lensik. Elle a cependant admis avoir demandé au père Burroughs de jeter un coup d'œil à la maison, car elle était inquiète à ce sujet et l'avait déjà vu pratiquer des exorcismes. Il ne semble pas y avoir de traces écrites de ce qui s'est passé dans la maison ; pas d'articles de presse ou autres concernant l'incendie. Mais un résident a fourni une photographie de la maison en flammes.

La nécrologie de Raymond Fielding a brièvement rapporté que sa mort était due à un incendie de maison, et vante son travail auprès des jeunes en difficulté, mais ne donne aucun détail sur les deux choses. Agnes reste un mystère, car nous n'avons pas pu trouver de preuve formelle de son existence.

Hormis... Nous ne pouvons prouver aucun lien, mais Martin a mis au jour un rapport sur une Agnes Montague, qui a été retrouvée morte dans son appartement de Sheffield le soir du 23 novembre 2006, le même jour où M. Lensik prétend avoir déraciné l'arbre. Elle s'était pendue. Son âge est indiqué de 26 ans, ce qui ne correspond pas du tout.

Mais une main humaine, une main droite, était attachée à sa taille par une chaîne. Son propriétaire n'a jamais été identifié, mais le coroner était apparemment assez perplexe, car la décomposition des tissus semble indiquer que le propriétaire de la main avait dû mourir presque au même moment qu'Agnes.

Deux familles ont habité la maison depuis que cette déposition a été faite à l'origine, mais aucune autre manifestation n'a été signalée sur Hill Top Road.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	9. Episode 9 : L'amour d'un père

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition de Julia Montauk, concernant les actions et les motivations de son père, le tueur en série Robert Montauk. Déposition originale faite le 3 décembre 2002. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DEPOSITION)**

Mon père était un meurtrier. Je ne peux pas raisonnablement le nier à ce stade ; les preuves fournies par la police étaient accablantes, et j'ai vu sa remise moi-même. Je ne suis pas ici pour essayer de laver son nom. Il n'y aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, de toute façon, car je suis sûre que vous savez qu'il est mort en prison l'année dernière. Sept ans, ce n'est pas beaucoup pour une peine d'emprisonnement à vie, mais je doute que ce soit la libération conditionnelle anticipée qu'il espérait.

Désolé, ce n'était peut-être pas de bon goût. Pourtant, sa mort me donne l'impression de pouvoir raconter cette histoire, ce que je m'étais jamais vraiment sentie comme libre de faire avant. Je m'attendais toujours à ce qu'il en parle pendant la frénésie médiatique qui a entouré son procès, mais pour une raison quelconque, il s'est tu. Je pense que je comprends un peu mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'en a jamais parlé, préférant que les gens tirent leurs propres conclusions, mais à l'époque, je ne pouvais pas comprendre pourquoi il restait assis là en silence, laissant les autres parler à sa place.

Mais j'aimerais le raconter à quelqu'un maintenant, et je n'ai que récemment terminé mes séances de thérapie prescrites par le tribunal. Je préfère donc ne pas le dire aux tabloïds et voir "MON PÈRE TUAIT POUR ALIMENTER UN POUVOIR SECTAIRE, DÉCLARE LA FILLE DU MONSTRE" apparaître en page 7 de l'édition du week-end. Il ne reste donc plus que vous. Respectable n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Alors oui, mon père a tué au moins 40 personnes au cours des cinq années qui ont précédé son arrestation en 1995. Je ne vous raconterai pas les détails les plus horribles - si cela vous intéresse, vous pouvez chercher Robert Montauk dans les archives des journaux de n'importe quelle bibliothèque. Il y en aura beaucoup : les journaux ne se sont manifestement pas beaucoup souciés de l'attentat américain, car en avril de cette année-là, ils semblaient ne parler que de mon père. Il y a également quelques livres sur lui, dont aucun ne peut être vraiment recommandé, mais je suppose que "Aucun Corps dans la Remise" de Ray Cowan est le livre le plus proche de ce que je considère comme exact, même s'il implique que j'étais complice, malgré le fait que j'avais douze ans à l'époque.

Honnêtement, j'ai découvert la plupart des détails dans les journaux et au tribunal, comme tout le monde. Mon père a passé les années où j'étais à l'école à tuer des dizaines de personnes et je n'en avais aucune idée. Mais plus je repense à mon enfance, plus je suis sûre que quelque chose clochait. Je n'ai pas de théorie sur ce que cela signifie, mais je dois juste écrire cela quelque part. Et ici me semble être un endroit tout à fait approprié.

J'ai toujours vécu dans la même maison sur York Road à Dartford. Même maintenant, après tout ce qui est arrivé, et tout ce que je sais de ce qui s'est passé là-bas, je ne peux pas me résoudre à partir. Autant que je sache, la remise venait avec la maison ; elle a toujours été dans le jardin. Faite en bois, vieille et silencieuse. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait été utilisée avant la nuit où ma mère a disparu. C'est là que tout a commencé à devenir étrange.

Mes souvenirs des premières années de mon enfance sont vagues - des images et des impressions isolées pour la plupart - mais je me souviens de la nuit où elle a disparu comme si c'était hier. J'avais sept ans et j'étais allée au cinéma ce soir-là pour la toute première fois de ma vie. Nous étions allés voir Les Sorcières à ce qui était alors _l'ABC_ , sur Shaftesbury Avenue. J'avais déjà vu des films auparavant, bien sûr, sur la télévision de notre petit salon, mais voir un film sur grand écran était impressionnant. Mais le film lui-même était terrifiant, et même maintenant, je dirais qu'il est bien plus effrayant que n'importe quel "film pour enfants" a le droit de l'être. Je me souviens que j'ai passé quasi la totalité le film au bord des larmes, mais j'étais fière de ne pas avoir craqué et pleuré. Quand nous sommes rentrés à la maison, je suis resté longtemps éveillée. Cette scène où Luke est transformé en souris n'arrêtait pas de me trotter dans la tête, et pour une raison quelconque, elle me faisait trop peur pour que je m'endorme.

C'est alors que j'ai entendu un bruit sourd venant d'en bas, comme si quelque chose de lourd était tombé. Je n'avais pas d'horloge dans ma chambre, donc je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure, mais je me souviens avoir regardé par la fenêtre et le paysage était sombre et totalement silencieux. Le bruit sourd s'est à nouveau fait entendre, et j'ai décidé de descendre pour voir ce que c'était.

Le palier était presque complètement plongé dans le noir, et j'ai essayé d'être aussi silencieuse que possible pour que personne ne sache que j'étais là. La quatrième marche en partant du haut grinçait toujours, et c'est toujours le cas, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir un jour entendu grincer aussi fort que cette nuit-là, alors que je descendais terriblement lentement. Les lumières en bas étaient toutes éteintes, sauf celle de la cuisine, que je pouvais voir du bas de l'escalier.

Je suis entrée dans la cuisine et l'ai trouvé vide. La porte arrière était ouverte, et une brise fraîche en provenait et me faisait frissonner malgré mon pyjama. J'ai vu quelque chose de brillant posé sur la table. En m'approchant, j'ai vu que c'était le pendentif de ma mère. Le motif m'avait toujours paru beau : il était en argent, une forme abstraite de main avec un symbole dessus qui, je crois, était censé représenter un œil fermé. Je ne l'avais jamais vue l'enlever. Avec mon cerveau d'enfant, je supposais qu'elle l'avait juste oublié sur la table, par accident, et que la porte ouverte ne signifiait rien. Je suis retournée à l'étage, le collier serré fermement dans ma main, pour le lui rendre. Elle n'était pas au lit, bien sûr. La place à côté de l'endroit où mon père était couché, endormi, était vide.

J'ai doucement touché l'épaule de mon père endormi, et il s'est réveillé lentement. Je lui ai demandé où était maman, et il commençait à répondre quand il a vu la chaîne en argent que je tenais. Il est vite sorti du lit et a commencé à s'habiller. En enfilant une chemise, il m'a demandé où je l'avais trouvée, et je lui ai dit, sur la table de la cuisine. En me suivant en bas, son regard s'est immédiatement arrêté sur la porte ouverte, et il a marqué une pause. Au lieu de sortir, il s'est dirigé vers l'évier de la cuisine et a ouvert un des robinets. Aussitôt, un liquide sombre et sale s'est mis à couler et l'odeur salée et fétide de l'eau boueuse m'a frappé le nez, bien qu'à ce moment-là je n'aie pas compris ce que c'était.

La lumière de la cuisine s'est éteinte à ce moment-là et la pièce est devenue entièrement sombre. Mon père m'a dit que tout allait bien, que je devais retourner me coucher. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement lorsqu'il m'a pris le pendentif des mains, et je ne l'ai pas cru, mais j'ai quand même fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée allongée, à attendre le retour de mon père cette nuit-là, mais je sais qu'il faisait jour quand je me suis finalement endormie.

J'ai fini par me réveiller. La maison était calme et vide. J'avais manqué le début de l'école de plusieurs heures, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que je ne voulais pas quitter la maison. Je suis juste restée assise dans le salon, silencieuse et immobile.

C'était presque le soir quand mon père est revenu. Son visage était pâle et il me regardait à peine, il s'est dirigé tout droit vers le placard et s'est versé un verre de scotch. Il s'est assis à côté de moi, a vidé le verre et m'a dit que ma mère était partie. Je n'ai pas compris. Je ne comprends toujours pas, en réalité. Mais il l'a dit avec une telle finalité que je me suis mise à pleurer, et je n'ai pas arrêté pendant un long moment.

Mon père était policier, comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez lu, alors enfant, j'ai supposé que la police avait cherché ma mère et ne l'avait pas trouvée. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard que j'ai découvert qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait de signalement de disparition à son sujet. Pour autant que je sache, je n'ai jamais eu de grands-parents vivants, et apparemment personne n'a remarqué qu'elle était partie - ce qui est étrange, car j'ai de vagues souvenirs de ses nombreux amis avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Tout le monde suppose qu'elle a été l'une des premières victimes de mon père, mais il n'y a jamais eu assez de preuves pour l'ajouter au compte officiel. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance.

En tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait tuée. Je ne nie pas que cela fasse sens, mais je me souviens à quel point il était dévasté lorsqu'elle a disparu. Il s'est mis à boire beaucoup. Je pense qu'il a essayé de s'occuper de moi du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais la plupart des nuits, il finissait par s'endormir sur sa chaise.

C'est aussi à cette époque qu'il a commencé à passer beaucoup de temps dans la remise. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment prêté attention auparavant. En ce qui me concerne, la solide structure en bois n'était pour moi que la demeure d'araignées et d'outils de jardin rouillés que mes parents utilisaient une fois par an pour combattre la végétation sauvage qui constituait notre arrière-jardin. Mais peu après la disparition de ma mère, un nouveau cadenas solide a été placé sur la porte, et mon père passait beaucoup de temps à l'intérieur.

Il me disait qu'il travaillait le bois, et parfois j'entendais le bruit d'outils électriques de l'intérieur, et il me présentait un petit jeton en bois qu'il avait fabriqué, mais la plupart du temps c'était silencieux. Cela aurait probablement dû me déranger plus que cela, les heures qu'il passait là-dedans, et cette odeur étrange que je remarquais parfois, comme celle de la viande en boîte. Mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment prêté attention, et je devais faire face à mon propre chagrin.

Il était également absent la plupart des nuits. Souvent, je me réveillais d'un de mes cauchemars pour constater que la maison était silencieuse et vide. Je le cherchais mais il était parti. Je n'ai jamais désespéré, pour une raison ou une autre, pas comme je l'avais fait lorsque ma mère a disparu. Je savais qu'il finirait par revenir, lorsqu'il en aurait fini avec ce que j'avais décidé être du "travail de police". Parfois, je restais éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Une fois, alors que je restais éveillée, je l'ai entendu entrer dans ma chambre. J'ai fait semblant de dormir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pensais que j'aurais des ennuis s'il découvrait que j'étais réveillée. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a caressé le visage avec douceur. Ses mains sentaient bizarre. À l'époque, je ne connaissais pas l'odeur du sang, en plus mélangée à cette faible odeur saline d'eau souillée. Il m'a alors murmuré, alors qu'il me croyait endormie, qu'il promettait de me protéger, de s'assurer que "ça ne me prendrait pas aussi".

Il semblait que ses paroles étaient étranglées ; je crois qu'il pleurait. Quand il est parti, j'ai ouvert les yeux juste assez pour le voir. Il se tenait près de la porte, le visage dans les mains, portant une salopette gris clair tachée d'une substance noire et épaisse. J'aurais souvent souhaité lui poser des questions sur cette nuit-là. Je me demande, s'il avait su que j'étais réveillé, si je lui avais demandé dans ce moment de faiblesse... Bon, c'est bien trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Au cours des deux années qui ont suivi, j'ai remarqué que mon père semblait être souvent blessé, et il était rare qu'il n'ait pas de plâtre, de pansement ou d'ecchymose visible. Il m'arrivait aussi de trouver de petites taches de sang sur le sol ou les tables, surtout dans le hall. Je suis devenu très douée pour les nettoyer, et il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de réfléchir à leur origine - j'ai juste supposé que le sang était celui de mon père.

Il a commencé à rester à la maison pendant la journée et m'a dit qu'il avait été affecté définitivement à l'équipe de nuit. Je l'ai cru, bien sûr, et ce n'est qu'après son arrestation que j'ai découvert qu'il avait démissionné de son poste dans la police. Je ne sais pas d'où venait l'argent après cela, mais il semblait que nous en avions toujours assez.

Sachant ce que je sais maintenant, cela semble horrible à dire, mais ce furent quelques-unes des années les plus heureuses de mon enfance. J'avais perdu ma mère, mais mon père s'occupait de moi, et ensemble, nous semblions pouvoir surmonter notre douleur. Je sais que je l'ai fait passer pour un reclus alcoolique qui vivait dans la remise, mais c'était généralement des activités nocturnes pour lui. Pendant la journée, il passait son temps avec moi.

Je ne me souviens que d'une seule fois où il est entré dans la remise pendant la journée. C'était quelques années après la disparition de ma mère, et je devais avoir une dizaine d'années. Le téléphone de la cuisine s'est mis à sonner, et mon père était à l'étage. J'avais récemment eu son l'autorisation pour répondre au téléphone, j'étais donc excitée à l'idée de prendre mes nouvelles responsabilités. J'ai saisi le combiné et j'ai prononcé mon texte mémorisé dans le récepteur : "Bonjour, résidence Montauk !"

Une voix d'homme a demandé à parler à mon père. C'était une voix haletante, comme celle d'un vieil homme, et à l'époque, j'ai décidé qu'il avait un accent allemand, bien que, lorsque j'étais jeune, beaucoup de nationalités et d'accents différents étaient regroupés dans mon esprit sous l'étiquette "allemand". "C'est à quel sujet ?" lui ai-je demandé, car j'avais mémorisé toute une conversation téléphonique et je voulais l'utiliser le plus possible. L'homme a eu l'air surpris et m'a dit avec hésitation qu'il était du travail de mon père. Je lui ai demandé s'il était de la police et après une pause, il a dit "Oui". Il m'a demandé de dire à mon père que c'était l'inspecteur Rayner qui était en ligne, avec une nouvelle affaire pour lui.

A ce moment-là, mon père était descendu à la cuisine pour voir qui appelait. Je lui ai dit, et il a visiblement pâli. Il m'a pris le combiné et l'a placé à son oreille, sans parler mais en écoutant très attentivement. Au bout d'un moment, il m'a dit de monter dans ma chambre, car c'était une conversation "d'adulte". Je me suis tournée pour partir, mais alors que je montais les escaliers, l'ampoule du palier a explosé.

Les ampoules dans notre maison se cassaient souvent - mon père disait que nous avions un câblage défectueux - donc même à cet âge, j'étais assez habile pour les changer. Je donc fait demi-tout et je suis retournée en bas pour aller chercher une nouvelle ampoule. En m'approchant de l'armoire où nous les gardions, j'ai entendu la voix de mon père depuis la cuisine. Il était toujours au téléphone et il avait l'air en colère. Je l'ai entendu dire : "Non, pas encore. Faites-le vous-même." Puis il est resté très silencieux et a écouté, avant de finalement dire d'accord, qu'il le ferait dès que possible. Il a posé le téléphone, puis il a ouvert le placard et s'est servi un verre. Il a passé le reste de la journée dans la remise.

La seule question qu'ils n'ont cessé de me poser pendant l'enquête sur mon père était si je savais où se trouvaient les autres corps. Je leur ai dit la vérité, que je n'en avais aucune idée. Ils ont affirmé qu'ils voulaient confirmer l'identité des victimes, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire facilement avec ce qui en restait.

Je ne savais pas où se trouvaient les corps, mais je ne leur ai pas non plus parlé de l'autre façon dont ils auraient pu identifier les victimes : les photos de mon père. Je n'ai rien dit, parce que je ne savais pas où il les gardait, et je pensais que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses s'ils ne les trouvaient pas, mais, oui, mon père prenait des photos.

Pendant ces cinq années, j'avais progressivement commencé à remarquer qu'il y avait de plus en plus de boîtes de pellicule photographique dans la maison. Cela me rendait perplexe car, bien que mon père et moi allions parfois en vacances, nous ne prenions jamais beaucoup de photos. En lui posant la question, mon père m'a dit qu'il avait essayé d'apprendre la photographie, mais qu'il ne faisait pas confiance aux développeurs pour ne pas abîmer ses films, car il avait apparemment déjà eu des problèmes auparavant.

Je lui ai suggéré de se créer une chambre noire pour les développer lui-même. J'en avais vu une dans Ghostbusters 2 à la télévision le Noël précédent, et j'avais adoré l'idée d'avoir une pièce comme ça. Son visage s'est illuminé, et il a dit qu'il allait transformer la chambre d'amis. Il m'a ensuite averti qu'une fois que ce serait fait, je ne pourrais jamais y entrer sans sa supervision - il y aurait beaucoup de produits chimiques dangereux. Je m'en fichais ; j'étais juste ravie qu'une de mes idées ait rendu mon père si heureux.

Cet été-là, mon père a transformé la chambre d'amis en chambre noire pour le développement de photos. Comme la remise, elle était presque toujours fermée à clé, mais il arrivait que mon père m'emmène à l'intérieur et que nous développions des photos de voitures ou d'arbres, ou de tout ce qu'un enfant de dix ou onze ans avec un appareil photo prend en photo. Mais la plupart du temps, mon père travaillait seul à l'intérieur et gardait la porte fermée à clé quand il y était. Il semblait presque heureux ces deux dernières années.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines avant que mon père ne soit arrêté que j'ai pu jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur sans surveillance. C'était un samedi soir à la fin de l'automne et mon père était absent. J'ai passé la journée à regarder la télévision et à lire, mais quand la nuit a commencé à tomber, je me sentais seule et m'ennuyais. En passant devant la porte de ce qui était maintenant la chambre noire, j'ai remarqué que la clé était restée dans la serrure.

Je repense parfois à ce jour et je me demande si mon père l'a laissée délibérément. Il avait été si prudent pendant tant d'années, et puis il avait soudainement oublié ? J'étais consciente du danger, mais quelque chose en moi ne pouvait pas résister à l'envie d'y entrer.

Il n'y avait pas de photos rangées à l'intérieur. Jusqu'à ce jour, je ne sais pas où mon père gardait ses photos développées. Mais il y avait une douzaine d'images suspendues en train de sécher. Elles sont toujours vives dans mon esprit - en noir et blanc et baignées dans le rouge profond de la chambre noire. Chaque photo représentait le visage d'une personne, en gros plan et sans expression, les yeux étaient ternes et vitreux.

Je n'avais jamais vu de cadavres avant, donc je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce que je regardais. Sur chaque visage, il y avait d'épaisses lignes noires qui formaient ces symboles que je ne reconnaissais pas, mais ils étaient clairement dessinés sur les visages eux-mêmes, et pas seulement sur les photographies. Je ne me souviens pas des symboles dans leurs moindres détails, j'en ai peur, mais seulement des visages sur lesquels ils étaient dessinés, même si ce n'étaient pas des personnes que je reconnaissais. Ils ne correspondaient pas non plus aux photos que la police m'a montrées plus tard.

Je ne suis jamais retourné dans la chambre noire après avoir fermé et verrouillé la porte derrière moi ce jour-là. J'ai passé les semaines suivantes à me demander si je devais dire à mon père ce que j'avais vu. Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais vu - pas vraiment - mais cela me semblait être un terrible secret, et je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Finalement, j'ai décidé de le lui dire. Il buvait assis sur le canapé à ce moment-là, et il a éteint la télévision dès que j'ai dit être entrée dans la chambre noire. Il n'a pas dit un mot quand je lui ai dit ce que j'avais vu, il m'a juste regardée avec une expression que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Quand j'ai eu fini de parler, il s'est levé et a marché vers moi, avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de me donner la dernière et la plus longue étreinte que je n'ai jamais reçue de lui. Il m'a demandé de ne pas le détester, et m'a dit que ce serait bientôt fini, puis il s'est détourné pour partir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont il parlait, mais quand je lui ai demandé, il m'a simplement dit que je devais rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à son retour. Puis il est parti.

J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a dit. Je suis monté dans ma chambre et je me suis allongée dans mon lit, et ai essayé de dormir. L'air était pesant et j'ai fini par passer la nuit à regarder la rue par la fenêtre. J'attendais quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi.

Je me souviens qu'il était 2h47 du matin quand ça a commencé. J'avais enfin un réveil, et l'image est encore nette dans ma mémoire. J'avais soif et je suis descendue chercher un verre d'eau. J'ai ouvert le robinet, mais il s'est écoulé un épais torrent d'eau boueuse, brune et salée. Cela sentait très mauvais et je me suis figé en me souvenant de la dernière fois que cela s'était produit. Mon père n'était toujours pas rentré, et je suis allé dans le salon pour regarder désespérément par la fenêtre, cherchant dans la rue pour voir s'il rentrait. J'étais terrifiée.

En regardant la rue, j'ai été frappé par la taille des petites flaques de lumière des lampadaires, qui s'étendaient au loin. Mais pas aussi loin qu'elles auraient dû aller. Il y avait moins de lumière qu'il ne devait y en avoir, j'en étais sûre. Puis j'ai vu la lumière au bout de la route s'éteindre. Il n'y avait pas de lune cette nuit-là, et toutes les maisons étaient silencieuses ; quand les lampadaires se sont coupés, il n'y avait plus que l'obscurité. Le réverbère le plus proche s'est éteint. Puis le suivant. Et le suivant. Une lente vague d'obscurité mouvante se dirigeait vers moi en toute tranquillité. Les quelques lumières encore allumées dans les maisons le long de la route ont également disparu à l'approche de la marée. Je suis resté assise là, incapable de regarder autre chose. Finalement, elle a atteint notre maison, et tout à coup, les lumières ont disparu et l'obscurité était à l'intérieur.

J'ai entendu un coup à la porte d'entrée. Ferme, lent et insistant. Silence. Je n'ai pas bougé. Les coups sont revenus, plus forts cette fois, et j'ai entendu la porte cogner sur ses gonds. Plus le bruit augmentait, moins il ressemblait à celui d'une personne qui frappe et plus il ressemblait à... de la viande mouillée que l'on claquait sur le bois de la porte d'entrée.

Je me suis tournée et j'ai couru vers le téléphone. En le décrochant, j'ai entendu une tonalité, et j'aurais pleuré de soulagement si je n'étais pas déjà en train de pleurer de peur. J'ai appelé la police, et dès qu'ils ont décroché, j'ai commencé à bafouiller à propos de ce qui se passait. La dame à l'autre bout a été patiente avec moi, et a continué à insister gentiment pour que je lui donne l'adresse jusqu'à ce que je sois enfin assez calme pour le faire. Presque aussitôt que je lui ai dit où j'étais, j'ai entendu la porte commencer à se fendre. J'ai laissé tomber le téléphone et j'ai couru vers l'arrière de la maison. Au même moment, j'ai entendu la porte d'entrée se briser derrière moi et j'ai entendu un... grognement - ça grondait profondément et respirait comme un animal sauvage, mais avait un timbre étrange que je n'ai jamais été capable d'identifier. Peu importe la direction vers laquelle je me tournais, on aurait dit qu'il venait de l'obscurité, juste derrière moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y penser lorsque j'ai couru vers le jardin de derrière, et vers une lumière à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Devant moi, il y avait la remise. Elle brillait, d'un bleu terne et vibrant à travers chaque fissure. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté, car j'ai entendu à nouveau ce grognement derrière moi. J'ai couru vers la remise et j'ai tiré la porte.

La remise n'était pas fermée à clé cette nuit-là, et encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si je le regrette. La première chose que j'ai vue en ouvrant cette porte, c'est mon père, baigné dans la lumière bleu pâle. Je ne voyais aucune source de lumière, mais elle était tellement brillante. Il était agenouillé au centre d'un motif de craie orné, griffonné sur le bois brut du sol. Devant lui gisait un homme que je ne connaissais pas, mais il était manifestement mort - sa poitrine avait été ouverte, et il était encore en train de saigner faiblement. D'une main, mon père tenait un effroyable couteau, et de l'autre, il tenait le cœur de l'homme.

Mon père chantait, et alors que le chant résonnait, le cœur dans sa main battait au rythme du chant, et la lumière bleue s'est mise à briller intensément puis a diminué progressivement. J'ai regardé les murs et j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient couverts d'étagères, chacune contenant des bocaux en verre, remplis de ce que j'apprendrai plus tard comme étant du formol contenant un unique cœur - qui battait au même rythme que celui qui dégoulinait de la main de mon père. C'était une chose bizarre à remarquer à ce moment, mais je me souviens que le mort portait le même pendentif que ma mère - une main en argent avec un dessin d'œil fermé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée là à regarder. Cela a pu durer des heures ou seulement une minute ou deux. Mais soudain, j'ai entendu ce grognement derrière moi et j'ai senti une présence si proche que je pouvais sentir l'obscurité dans mon dos. Avant que je ne puisse réagir, bouger ou crier, le chant de mon père est monté en puissance et il a plongé le poignard dans le cœur battant. D'un seul coup, la présence a disparu et la lueur bleue s'est éteinte. Je ne pouvais plus entendre les battements des cœurs. Dans le silence, j'ai réalisé que je pouvais entendre les sirènes de police au loin. J'ai entendu mon père me dire qu'il était désolé, et puis il s'est mis à courir.

Vous connaissez la suite. Chasse à l'homme, procès, prison, mort. On dit qu'il y avait 40 cœurs dans cette remise, sans compter sa dernière victime, mais bien sûr, la police n'est arrivée que lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'une horrible armoire à trophées. Quoi que j'aie vu mon père y faire, ses effets avaient disparu depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon père a fait ce qu'il a fait, et je doute que je le sache un jour, mais plus je repense à ces événements, plus je suis sûre qu'il avait ses raisons.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Les rapports de police sur Robert Montauk sont, comme on peut s'y attendre, complets, et il y a peu de détails à ajouter. La grande majorité des recherches sur cette affaire a déjà été effectuée par la communauté des passionnés de tueurs en série qui, bien que bizarre et profondément inquiétante, s'avère souvent étonnamment utile dans des affaires très médiatisées comme celle-ci.

Outre le corps d'un certain Christopher Lorne, 40 coeurs préservés ont été récupérés dans la remise de Robert Montauk. Ils étaient disposés sur les murs, sur des étagères individuelles, formant des motifs de onze cœurs sur chaque mur intérieur et de sept sur le mur avec la porte. Les photos des motifs correspondent aux différentes formules de la géométrie sacrée mais ne semblent pas correspondre exactement à une école spécifique. Le fait que les autres corps n'aient jamais été retrouvés est également significatif.

Le symbole sur les deux pendentifs est celui de l'Eglise Populaire de l’Hôte Divin, un petite secte qui s'est développé autour du pasteur pentecôtiste Maxwell Rayner à Londres à la fin des années 80 et début des années 90. Je savais que j'avais reconnu le nom dans la déclaration 1106922, mais actuellement, cela ressemble à une coïncidence.

Christopher Lorne était membre de l'église et sa famille n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui pendant les six années qui ont précédé son meurtre. M. Rayner lui-même a disparu de la scène publique en 1994, et le groupe s'est fragmenté peu après. La police a tenté à de nombreuses reprises de suivre cette piste dans l'affaire Montauk, mais n'a jamais réussi à retrouver des membres disposés à faire des dépositions.

La maison de York Road est toujours habitée, bien que les propriétaires actuels aient démoli la remise il y a plus de dix ans et l'aient remplacée par un jardin.

Robert Montauk est mort dans la prison de Wakefield le 1er novembre 2002. Il a été poignardé à quarante-sept reprises et s'est vidé de son sang avant qu'on ne le retrouve. Après avoir lu cette déposition, trois points intéressants se présentent : aucun coupable ou arme n'a jamais été trouvé en lien avec le meurtre ; il était apparemment seul dans sa cellule à ce moment-là, qui était censée être fermée à clé ; et au moment de sa mort, on a découvert que l'ampoule de sa cellule avait explosé, le laissant dans l'obscurité.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	10. Episode 10 : Tueur de Vampires

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition de Trevor Herbert, concernant sa soi-disant vie de chasseur de vampires. Déposition originale faite le 10 juillet 2010. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

Bon, alors. Ça fait presque 50 ans que je voulais vous rendre visite et mettre ça sur papier, mais me voilà enfin. Alors par où commencer ? Je m'appelle Trevor Herbert, comme je l'ai écrit en haut de votre formulaire, et j'ai été sans-abri pendant presque toute ma vie. En fait, si vous avez vécu à Manchester, il y a de fortes chances que vous ayez entendu parler de moi.

On m'appelle "Trevor le clochard". Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment facile à manquer, n'est-ce pas, et j'ai vécu là-bas à la vue de tous pendant si longtemps que je suis devenu une sorte d'institution. J'ai toujours eu une sorte d'étrange don pour deviner l'âge des gens. Les gens viennent me voir dans la rue et me demandent de deviner leur âge, et je leur réponds, et la plupart du temps ils sont choqués quand je devine. C'est marrant. Donc tout le monde à Manchester connaît Trevor le clochard, oui. J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un m'a même fait une page sur Internet et qu'elle a été aimée par plusieurs milliers de personnes. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire, mais ça a l'air sympa.

Mais bon, c'est clairement pas pour ça que je suis là, hein ? Non, je suis là parce que j'ai aussi consacré ma vie à chercher et tuer des vampires.

J'ai tué cinq personnes dont je suis sûr qu'elles étaient des vampires, et il y en a deux autres qui l'étaient peut-être ou pas. Il y a un homme que j'ai malheureusement tué, dont je suis maintenant sûr qu'il était humain, mais je sais aussi que c'était un criminel dangereux, donc j'essaie de pas me sentir trop mal à ce sujet. Je suis sûr que c'est difficile à accepter pour qui que ce soit, même pour une organisation comme la vôtre, mais j'ai pas de preuve à vous donner, à l'exception des dents de vampire que je vais laisser avec cette déposition.

Vous sentez pas mal de me dénoncer à la police pour les meurtres, comme vous êtes sûrement obligé de le faire, parce que j'ai récemment reçu un diagnostic de cancer du poumon à un stade avancé, et ça m'étonnerai que je vive encore longtemps de toute façon. C'est la principale raison pour laquelle j'ai finalement mis sur papier les détails de la mission que j'ai secrètement menée pendant un demi-siècle.

J'ai tué mon premier vampire en 1959. À ce moment-là, j'avais encore une vie plutôt normale, sauf peut-être pour les abus que ma famille subissait par mon père. C'était un homme ignoble et il a fini par tuer ma mère en 56. C'était un meurtre en état d'ivresse typique, mais les tribunaux ont jugé que c'était un accident, et mon père n'est pas allé en prison. Heureusement, mon frère et moi avons eu à subir que quatre mois de mauvais traitements de sa part avant qu'il finisse par boire jusqu'à la mort. J'avais treize ans quand il est finalement mort, et mon frère en avait quinze. Après sa mort, il y a eu plusieurs tentatives pour nous réhabiliter en tant qu'orphelins, mais ils nous ont toujours séparés, et ça nous plaisait pas, donc on finissait par s'enfuir. Au bout d'un certain temps, on était plus heureux à vivre dans la rue que dans la maison d'un autre étranger.

C'est en automne 1959 qu'on a été recueillis par Sylvia McDonald. C'était pas un contrat officiel de placement, mais il commençait à faire assez froid à la fin du mois d'octobre, donc on frissonnait dans une rue à côté de l'hôtel _Kings Arms_ , qui était là à l'époque, sur Tipping Street avant que le périphérique ne prenne le relais. Avec le recul, je crois que ça s'est rendu au pub pour analyse les lieux et les gens pour en faire des victimes, et ça a réussi à en trouver, avec mon frère et moi-même, je dois dire.

Ça ressemblait à une femme âgée, une veuve je pensais, d'après la façon dont ça s'habillait en noir et avait des manières bizarres, que je sais maintenant être une caractéristique du vampire, mais à l'époque j'y prêtais pas attention. Beaucoup de personnes âgées avaient vécu les deux guerres, et c'était fréquent qu'elles soient assez bizarres. Je pensais que c'était le cas de Sylvia McDonald, et après une petite discussion, mon frère et moi avons accepté la proposition de nourriture et de logement.

Laissez-moi vous parler un peu des manières du vampire, parce qu'une fois que j'ai appris à lire, j'ai lu autant que possible sur le sujet, et il est pas traité très souvent ou clairement dans les livres que j'ai trouvés. Vous voyez, d'après mes propres observations, je crois qu'un vampire est plus proche d'un animal que d'un homme. Ça ne doit pas être considéré comme des paroles en l'air, mais plutôt comme la façon dont ils fonctionnent. Je crois pas que les vampires soient des êtres humains, sauf par leur apparence, et j'ai jamais vu non plus de preuve qu'ils créent d'autres êtres de leur espèce en se nourrissant.

Une chose qu'il faut noter, c'est qu'ils ne parlent pas. En fait, d'après mon expérience, ils sont totalement silencieux, ont pas besoin d'air et ont pas la place dans leur gorge pour une trachée. Ils sont par contre capables de se faire comprendre avec une clarté absolue, même si la manière dont ils le font n'ait jamais été claire pour moi. Lorsque Sylvia McDonald est venue nous voir dans la ruelle ce jour-là, on a compris que c'était le nom que ça s'était donné et qu'on nous offrait un repas et un lit, même si ça a jamais émis un seul son.

Pire que ça, je me souviens pas que ça ait jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui nous ait semblé bizarre à tous les deux. J'ai jamais vraiment compris comment ils sont capables de faire cela, et je pense pas comprendre un jour, mais je peux que supposer que que c'est une forme instinctive d'hypnose ou de manipulation de l'esprit.

Une autre idée reçue à laquelle j'ai été confronté à chaque fois que j'ai essayé de parler de vampires est que les gens pensent qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir pendant la journée. Ils le peuvent. Même si je les ai vus éviter si possible la lumière directe du soleil et porter des vêtements généralement plus couvrants lorsqu'ils se déplacent pendant la journée, ils semblent n'avoir aucun problème particulier pour le faire. Je les décrirais comme plus faibles pendant la journée, mais je sais pas si c'est dû scientifiquement à la lumière du soleil ou simplement au fait que le mal a moins de pouvoir pendant la journée. Sylvia McDonald est venue nous voir par un après-midi couvert, et sa peau pâle été assez exposée que, si la lumière du soleil faisait vraiment du mal aux vampires, elle aurait probablement été anéantie.

Cet après-midi-là, mon frère Nigel et moi avons décidé de retourner chez Sylvia McDonald dans l'espoir d'avoir un toit pendant un certain temps. Elle vivait dans Loom Street, qui est toujours là, même si la maison elle-même a été démolie il y a longtemps et qu'il ne reste plus qu'un peu de broussaille à l'endroit où elle se trouvait avant. Je m'y rends des fois pour rendre hommage, comme mon frère n'a pas de sépulture ou de tombe où je puisse me rendre.

La maison était vieille, même lorsque j'y suis allé en 1959, et en y entrant, j'ai été frappé par une odeur de vieux cuivre que je n'ai pas reconnue comme du sang séché à l'époque, comme j'avais à peine 16 ans et que je n'avais pas encore l'expérience que j'ai aujourd'hui. Les meubles et les papiers peints n'avaient clairement pas été changés depuis de nombreuses décennies, et une épaisse couche de poussière recouvrait tout.

Même le sol était pâle de poussière, à l'exception d'une ligne droite où se déplaçait Sylvia McDonald, le bas de sa robe traînant derrière. Je me souviens m'être demandé si Sylvia McDonald marchait toujours exactement de la même façon dans la maison, car je voyais d'autres lignes de passage claires dans les pièces que nous traversions. Aucun des meubles ne semblait usagé et lorsque je prenais un livre sur une des étagères, les pages étaient pleines d'humidité et de moisissure. J'ai commencé à me sentir très mal à l'aise à ce moment-là, mais peu importe les pouvoirs de persuasion du vampire, ça m'a suffisamment calmé pour que je continue à le suivre avec mon frère.

Nous avons monté les escaliers et on m'a conduit dans une petite chambre avec un lit. On m'a fait comprendre que ce serait ma chambre, et on m'y a laissé pendant que Sylvia McDonald emmenait mon frère dans la chambre voisine. Quand la chose est revenue, elle a apporté un bol de fruits et me l'a offert. Le fruit avait manifestement quelques semaines et était à différents stades de pourriture, mais juste pour apaiser la chose, j'ai trouvé une pomme et quelques raisins qui semblaient comestibles et je les ai mangés. Elle m'a observé en silence tout le temps, puis s'est retourné et est sorti vers la chambre de Nigel.

À ce moment-là, tout ce que la créature avait fait pour me rendre docile semblait commencer à s'estomper, et je réalisais à quel point tout allait mal. Je me rendais aussi compte qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir d'échappatoire facile pour sortir de la maison. Toutes les fenêtres que j'avais vues étaient barricadées et je me souviens que Sylvia McDonald avait verrouillé la porte d'entrée d'apparence robuste qui se trouvait derrière après que nous soyons tous entrés. Au lieu de ça, je me suis allongée dans le vieux lit moisi et j'ai attendu.

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire ce que j'attendais, mais la nuit est tombée assez tôt et j'ai supposé que Sylvia McDonald s'était endormie, ne réalisant pas encore la façon dont je me comportais. Je voulais un peu de lumière pour me réconforter, mais la vieille maison semblait ne pas avoir d'électricité du tout, alors j'ai utilisé mon briquet sur une bougie que j'ai trouvée à côté du lit et je me suis glissé vers la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé, heureusement, et j'ai quitté la chambre qui m'avait été assignée et me suis dirigé vers l'endroit où je croyais que se trouvait mon frère.

Je suis entré et je l'ai trouvé allongé dans son lit, faisant semblant de dormir. Après quelques échanges, il est devenu évident que Nigel n'était pas plus content de notre situation que moi, et nous avons tous deux décidé qu'une autre nuit dans les rues froides était préférable à rester avec cette étrange femme. Mais, alors que nous parlions des moyens possibles de s'échapper, nous avons entendu un bruit de bruissement à l'extérieur de la porte, et la poignée a commencé à tourner. Ne voulant pas mettre en colère notre étrange hôte, je me suis glissée sous le lit pour me cacher, tandis que Nigel faisait de nouveau semblant de dormir.

De mon point de vue sous le lit, je pouvais voir la porte ouverte, et la jupe de Sylvia McDonald entrer et se diriger vers le lit. Je me suis simplement allongée et j'ai essayé de ne pas faire de bruit. Je n'en suis pas fier, et j'ai parfois la certitude que mon inaction a directement conduit à la mort de mon frère, mais la plupart du temps j'accepte que, si j'avais alerté le vampire de ma présence, alors je serais également mort.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est que je n'ai rien fait, car j'ai entendu des bruits de lutte au-dessus de ma tête et le cri étouffé de Nigel. La créature s'est retournée rapidement et l'a jeté à terre, quelque chose est tombé par terre devant moi, mais je ne l'ai pas regardé, mes yeux se sont fixés sur Sylvia McDonald alors que la chose se jetait sur mon frère. Elle a ouvert la bouche pour ce que j'ai réalisé être la première fois depuis notre rencontre, et je ne pouvais rien voir d'autre à l'intérieur qu'une douzaine de dents longues, épaisses et pointues comme celles d'un requin.

En un seul mouvement fluide, elle a plongé ces dents dans le cou de mon frère et a arraché un gros morceau de chair. Le sang a commencé à jaillir du corps de Nigel, qui avait des spasmes, tandis que la gorge de Sylvia McDonald se mettait à trembler. Sa mâchoire s'est disloquée et une longue langue cylindrique de l'épaisseur de mon avant-bras est sortie de sa gorge et s'est fixée sur la plaie jaillissante. Il y eut un horrible bruit de succion, le premier bruit que j'aie jamais vraiment entendu la créature, alors que la langue aspirait le sang de la gorge de mon frère.

Je suis resté allongé et j'ai vu son ventre se distendre et gonfler, le ventre désormais bombé pressant sur la robe noire qu'il portait. Après les dix minutes les plus longues de ma vie, le vampire a terminé. Sa langue s'est rétractée dans sa gorge, laissant encore couler du sang sur le cadavre désormais pâle de mon frère, et il s'est allongé sur le sol, apparemment satisfait.

Pendant ce temps, toute mon énergie s'était concentrée sur le fait de ne pas crier et de ne pas révéler ma présence. Mais alors que le vampire était étendu à satiété sur le sol, je me suis tourné vers ce qui était tombé de la main de Nigel lorsqu'il avait été tiré du lit. C'était son couteau de poche. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'un petit couteau comme celui-ci pouvait faire contre une créature qui semblait bien plus forte et plus rapide que moi, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre choix que d'essayer.

J'ai bougé si lentement en tentant d'attraper le couteau qu'il m'a même semblé que je ne bougeais pas du tout. J'avais peur que la créature me repère et m'attaque comme elle l'avait fait avec Nigel, bien que je sache maintenant que l'odorat est en fait le sens principal du vampire et, avec tout le sang autour, il y avait peu de chances qu'il détecte mon odeur.

Saisissant le couteau, je me suis glissé vers la créature qui digérait tranquillement la vie de mon frère, jusqu'à ce que je me tienne au-dessus d'elle. J'ai senti une soudaine poussée de rage et d'adrénaline m'envahir et, avec une vitesse et une force que je ne connaissais pas, j'ai plongé le couteau dans l'estomac de Sylvia McDonald, gonflé de sang.

Il a éclaté comme un ballon malsain, et le sang a commencé à couler. Les yeux de la créature s'ouvrirent et elle serra désespérément la plaie. Sa gorge n'était pas capable d'émettre un cri, mais son visage affichait une douleur et une colère silencieuses alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol. En titubant et essayant d'essuyer le sang de mes yeux, j'ai senti une brûlure inattendue dans ma main. J'ai réalisé que j'avais touché la bougie encore allumée sur la table de nuit.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais quand j'ai pris la bougie et l'ai pressée sur la partie sèche de la robe de Sylvia McDonald. J'essayais juste de trouver autre chose à faire pour lui faire du mal avant qu'elle ne puisse se remettre de sa blessure au ventre. Mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à ce que ça prenne feu comme du papier inflammable. Le feu s'est rapidement propagé sur sa forme repoussante, bien qu'il ait ralenti quelque peu là où les vêtements ou la chair étaient encore humides de sang. J'ai été frappé par le fait que le vampire doit être une créature très sèche quand il n'est pas fraîchement nourri et engorgé. Peut-être avais-je frappé avant que le liquide ne puisse se répandre dans son corps.

Quelle que soit la raison, Sylvia McDonald était en feu, et à tel point que le reste de la pièce commençait à prendre feu également. L'idée de quitter cette maison sans mon frère m'angoissait, mais il était clairement mort, et je devais prendre la fuite.

Je me suis souvenu que le vampire portait un sac à main lorsque nous l'avons rencontré pour la première fois, et qu'il avait utilisé une clé de ce sac pour fermer la porte d'entrée. Mais il n'avait plus le sac à main avec lui, alors j'ai commencé à fouiller désespérément les autres pièces de la maison, pour essayer de le trouver. J'ai fini par le trouver, dans ce que je suppose être la chambre du vampire. Je ne la décrirai pas en détail, sauf pour dire qu'elle semble être l'endroit où la créature a pris la plupart de ses repas. J'espère que cela vous donne une idée assez claire de la situation. Mais j'ai trouvé la clé et je me suis échappé de cette maison avant que l'incendie ne me fasse de sérieux dégâts. J'étais terrifié à l'idée que la police débarque et pense que j'étais un meurtrier, alors je ne suis pas resté dans les parages. J'ai juste fui dans la nuit.

Il a fallu presque dix ans avant que je rencontre un autre vampire. J'avais vécu à la rue pendant tout ce temps, entrant et sortant occasionnellement de diverses institutions, et j'avais presque réussi à me convaincre que Sylvia McDonald n'était qu'une mauvaise réaction au stress d'avoir assisté au meurtre de mon frère. C'est à la fin des années 60 que j'ai appris le contraire.

C'était en 1968, je m'en souviens parce que c'est l'année où Manchester United a remporté la Coupe d'Europe, et je m'en suis assez bien sorti - les gens étant généreux envers les mendiants quand ils sont heureux d'une victoire sportive. Le vendredi soir, je passais généralement mon temps à l’ _Oasis Club_ de Lloyd Street et je demandais de l'argent à tous ceux qui tenaient mal l'alcool. Cette nuit-là en particulier, je me débrouillais plutôt bien, car c'était une chaude soirée de juin, peu de temps après la finale de la Coupe, et tout le monde était de bonne humeur.

Vers onze heures et demie ce soir-là, j'ai observé un inconnu qui était venu danser, quittant le club avec une amie. J'ai pensé que je pourrai en tirer quelque chose, alors j'ai fait mon approche. Je leur ai fait un discours et j'ai attendu. L'homme m'a regardé et j'ai compris qu'il ne me donnerait pas d'argent, et je me suis éloigné. C'est alors qu'il s'est retourné pour partir que j'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, et les souvenirs de Sylvia McDonald me sont revenus en un clin d'œil.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, alors je les ai suivis de loin. Je n'ai pas essayé de me cacher ou de me déguiser, car j'avais appris depuis longtemps, et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui, que personne ne prête vraiment attention à un clochard. Alors que j'observais, je voyais la femme clairement ivre poser des questions à cet étranger, et à chaque fois il se contentait de la regarder, et elle souriait comme s'il avait donné une réponse rassurante, et trébuchait derrière lui. Pendant tout ce temps, il n'a jamais ouvert la bouche.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je n'avais pas d'autre arme que le vieux couteau de poche de mon frère que j'avais gardé affûté toutes ces années, et bien que j'étais assez sûr de ce que je voyais, j'hésitais encore à attaquer sans avoir été provoqué et sans avoir de plan. Alors que nous marchions, j'ai gardé l'œil ouvert pour détecter tout bois ou objet sculpté jeté et, naturellement, j'ai remarqué une palette en bois brisée qui sortait partiellement d'un conteneur. J'ai attrapé un long fragment et j'ai utilisé mon couteau pour l'entailler rapidement, en ignorant les éclats. Même si je n'avais pas, à l'époque, fait beaucoup de recherches sur les créatures auxquelles j'étais confronté, croyant que mon expérience de jeunesse était le produit d'un état mental agité, j'étais du moins conscient de leur faiblesse supposée face aux pieux en bois.

J'avais alors suivi le vampire, dont j'ai appris plus tard qu'il se faisait appeler Robert Arden, et sa victime jusqu'à l'immeuble où il vivait apparemment. Il a passé la porte d'entrée et la femme l'a suivi. Je n'étais pas assez rapide pour entrer avant que la porte d'entrée ne se ferme et je n'avais évidemment pas de clé, alors j'ai fait le tour des fenêtres et, heureusement, il semblait que le vampire vivait au rez-de-chaussée.

J'ai observé par la fenêtre alors qu'il conduisait sa victime dans une salle de séjour peu meublée. Je ne voyais pas de signes évidents d'un précédent massacre, mais je me suis souvenu que Sylvia McDonald avait aspiré proprement tout le sang de mon frère, ça ne m'a donc pas semblé étrange. J'ai doucement essayé d'ouvrir la fenêtre, mais elle était fermé, alors j'ai cherché dans le jardin la pierre la plus lourde que j'ai pu trouver, et j'ai surveillé ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il fallait que je sois sûr. Très vite, Robert Arden s'est déplacé en douceur derrière sa proie désormais assise, et a finalement ouvert la bouche pour révéler ces rangées de dents semblables un requin que je m'attendais à voir.

J'ai jeté la pierre que je tenais à travers la fenêtre, couvrant la pièce de verre brisé, et faisant crier de surprise la femme. Robert Arden a levé la tête par surprise et pendant un instant, nos regards se sont croisés et j'ai su que j'avais fait une terrible erreur. La femme a regardé son monstrueux compagnon et, voyant sa bouche maintenant ouverte, a crié sa terreur encore plus fort.

D'un seul mouvement, bien plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu, Robert Arden a traversé la fenêtre et s'est jeté sur moi. Je me suis débattu et j'ai lutté, mais il était bien plus fort que moi, et j'ai à peine pu empêcher ses dents pointues de trouver ma gorge. C'était la première et la dernière fois que je touchais la peau d'un vampire de la mienne. La chair était froide et spongieuse, comme l'intérieur d'une pomme abîmée, et j'ai senti la bile monter dans ma gorge alors même que je luttais pour ma vie.

Finalement, ses dents se sont plantées dans mon cou. Pas assez pour me tuer, mais avec assez de force pour faire couler le sang. À ce moment, j'ai vu une sorte de frénésie monter dans le regard de Robert Arden et, avec un spasme, sa langue de sangsue a jailli de sa gorge et je l'ai sentie s'attacher à mon cou. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà senti votre sang être aspiré hors de vous, mais je ne le recommande pas.

À ce stade, j'ai une sorte d'aveu à faire. Au cours des trois années qui ont précédé cet événement, ainsi qu'au cours des années qui ont suivi, j'ai eu un rapport avec la drogue qu'est l'héroïne. J'ai essayé pour la première fois peu après la mort de Nigel et depuis, j'ai régulièrement rechuté. J'ai toujours essayé de garder ça secret, comme je sais que j'ai une certaine réputation à défendre et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit endommagée par la révélation de ma dépendance. Mais c'est important pour cette histoire, car je crois que c'est l'héroïne restée dans mon organisme cette nuit-là qui a fait que le vampire Robert Arden a retiré sa langue de mon cou et a commencé à trembler, comme s'il avait eu une violente crise d'étouffement.

J'étais allongé là, essayant de me ressaisir suffisamment pour me défendre, quand j'ai pris conscience des cris. La femme, qui avait été amenée comme victime, se tenait au-dessus du Robert Arden agité, le poignardant à plusieurs reprises avec un couteau de cuisine. Aussi fort et rapide qu'il était, le vampire ne semblait pas capable de faire face à l'assaut soudain de violence, et se trouvait à terre. Ça m'a donné les précieuses secondes dont j'avais besoin pour me relever et retrouver mon pieu de bois de fortune. J'ai alors visé et l'ai plongé là où je croyais que le cœur de la chose était. C'était plus facile que je ne le pensais - la poitrine était molle et souple et il ne semblait pas y avoir de cage thoracique pour arrêter le coup. Robert Arden est devenu rigide et s'est figé, apparemment incapable de bouger son corps, bien que j'aie vu ses yeux s'agiter sauvagement.

C'est à ce moment que la femme, dont je n'ai jamais découvert le nom, a lâché le couteau et s'est enfuie. Je ne l'ai plus jamais revue, mais elle m'avait sauvé la vie. J'ai sorti mon briquet et j'ai mis le feu à Robert Arden. Comme Sylvia McDonald avant lui, il a pris feu en quelques secondes et, lorsque la police est arrivée, il ne restait plus qu'une petite tache de gomme brûlée. J'ai eu de la chance cette nuit-là, et personne n'a rien vu ni appelé la police avant que je n'aie terminé et que je me sois éloigné de la scène, mais j'ai toujours été plus prudent après cela.

Après cette nuit-là, cependant, je n'ai plus jamais eu peur de me tromper sur l'existence des vampires. J'ai toujours surveillé si j'en croisais, même si j'étais parfois trop impatient, comme ce fut le cas pour Alard Dupont, que j'ai tué en 1982 et dont j'ai découvert plus tard qu'il était humain. Je crois qu'ils sont très rares et ne se nourrissent que rarement, car tout ce que j'ai vu indique que leur alimentation est fatale. S'il y avait beaucoup de vampires, ou s'ils se nourrissaient souvent, le nombre de disparitions deviendrait rapidement évident pour le reste de la société.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font des corps de leurs victimes, et cela m'a toujours laissé perplexe, car ils n'ont aucun mécanisme leur permettant de manger des aliments solides, et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de cas de meurtre, voire aucun, où le corps est retrouvé complètement vidé de son sang. Je ne pense absolument pas qu'ils s'élèvent eux-mêmes au rang de vampires, car la population de vampires semble bien trop faible pour que cela soit possible.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Selon Martin, qui était présent lorsqu'ils ont pris cette déposition, c'est à ce moment-là que M. Herbert a annoncé par écrit qu'il avait besoin de dormir avant de continuer. Il a été conduit à la salle de repos où il est allé dormir sur le canapé. Il ne s'est pas réveillé ; malheureusement, il a succombé d'un cancer du poumon juste là. Martin dit que le personnel était conscient de la gravité de l'état de M. Herbert et lui avait conseillé de consulter un médecin avant de faire sa déposition, mais que le vieil homme lui a dit assez franchement qu'il n'attendrait pas une seconde de plus pour faire sa déposition. Je ne peux pas déterminer si cela donne plus ou moins de crédibilité à son histoire.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il existe des preuves substantielles pour soutenir la version des événements racontée par M. Herbert dans tous ses aspects, sauf en ce qui concerne le vampirisme. Il y a un reportage sur un incendie de 1959 qui a consumé une maison de Loom Street et qui a apparemment coûté la vie à un garçon de 18 ans, bien qu'aucune mention ne soit faite du propriétaire de la maison. Et un rapport de police de 1968 confirme la disparition de Robert Arden à Manchester dans des circonstances violentes, notamment une fenêtre brisée et des signes d'incendie, bien qu'aucun reste humain n'ait été retrouvé.

Il y a également un rapport de meurtre concernant un certain Alard Dupont, dont le corps partiellement brûlé a été retrouvé chez lui le 2 août 1982. Malheureusement, M. Herbert n'a jamais été en mesure de donner des détails sur les autres, de sorte que nous ne pouvons pas confirmer davantage.

Il y avait cependant un petit sachet laissé sur cette déposition, qui semble contenir six dents de requin de tailles différentes. Selon la communication échangée avec le département de zoologie du King's College, elles ne correspondaient à aucune espèce actuellement connue.

Personnellement, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je ne crois certainement pas aux histoires de vampirisme, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer que la déposition ci-dessus semble être une photocopie d'une photocopie, et je ne trouve ces prétendues dents de vampire nulle part dans les archives ou dans la Salle de Stockage Sécurisée. Je ne sais pas où se trouvent les originaux, mais le numéro de dossier figure parmi les multiples demandes d'information émanant du gouvernement et des services de police de l'Institut. Il se peut qu'ils prennent la déposition de M. Herbert beaucoup plus au sérieux que moi.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	11. Episode 11 : Le Rêveur

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition d'Antonio Blake, concernant ses rêves récents sur Gertrude Robinson, ancienne archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus. Déposition originale faite le 14 mars 2015. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef actuel de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

Tout d'abord, je dois avouer que j'ai menti pour pouvoir entrer ici. Je sais que vos critères sont très clairs : "Toute expérience ou rencontre surnaturelle ou inexplicable se produisant dans le domaine de la réalité apparente. Pas de visions, d'hallucinations, de rêves ou d'expériences hors du corps". Et il s'agit de rêves, ne vous y trompez pas, mais je pense que vous devez quand même écouter. Que vous y croyiez ou non, eh bien, c'est à vous de décider. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais poursuivre sans au moins essayer de m'expliquer.

Vous voyez, j'ai rêvé de **vous**.

Je sais de quoi ça a l'air, et je peux vous assurer que nous ne nous connaissons pas, mais l'Institut, le bâtiment, même cette pièce... Je les ai vus dans mon rêve aussi clairement que je les vois ici devant moi maintenant. Alors non, je n'ai pas d'histoire d'horreur effroyable dans le noir. Mais je vous demande de continuer à lire, car ce n'est pas le genre de rêve que vous pouvez ignorer.

Je devrais probablement donner un peu d'informations sur moi plutôt que de me contenter de marmonner des rêves et des prophéties. Je vis à Londres depuis près d'une décennie maintenant. Je suis venu ici pour faire ma licence à la _London School of Economics_. J'ai fini par accepter un poste chez Barclays peu après l'obtention de mon diplôme et je me suis assez bien débrouillé là-bas. Mais cela n'a pas duré longtemps ; j'ai à peine réussi à passer une année complète avant que le stress de mon nouvel emploi, sans parler de certains problèmes dans ma vie personnelle, ne me conduise à une dépression nerveuse complète. J'avais rompu avec Graham, mon petit ami depuis six ans, et j'ai dû quitter la maison que nous partagions, pour aller vivre avec quelques-uns des rares amis qui avaient survécu à mon année de stress, de crises et de projets constamment annulés.

C'est là, en dormant sur le canapé de mon amie Anahita, au plus profond de ma misère, que j'ai commencé à avoir des rêves. Je me trouvais au sommet du _Canary Wharf_ et je surplombais le bâtiment Barclays où j'avais passé tant d'heures détestables. Derrière moi, je pouvais sentir le battement de la lumière qui se trouvait au sommet de cette tour menaçante ; elle me traversait et je pouvais voir la lueur glisser sur ma peau comme de l'huile, mais, malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pouvais pas me retourner pour la regarder.

C'est alors que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec la ville en dessous de moi. Elle était sombre, éclairée par la lueur orange maladive des lampadaires et là aussi, quelque chose pulsait bizarrement. En regardant en bas, je pouvais voir un réseau de spirales sombres qui sillonnaient les rues et rampaient le long des bâtiments. Elles étaient semblables à des vaisseaux sanguins, épais et sombres, certaines aussi larges que des routes et d'autres aussi fines qu'un fil de téléphone, et elles palpitaient toutes au rythme du battement de la lumière derrière moi. J'avais besoin de me rapprocher.

Je n'ai jamais eu de rêves lucides et je suis généralement emporté par le courant de ce qui traverse ma conscience endormie. J'ai donc été quelque peu surpris lorsque mon désir muet de me rapprocher s'est manifesté et que j'ai avancé. Ce qui est encore plus surprenant, c'est que mon mouvement vers l'avant m'a fait passer par-dessus le toit de _Canary Wharf_ et que je suis tombé. J'ai plongé, je ne sais pas jusqu'où, jusqu'à ce que je touche le sol avec un bruit sourd. Je me serais attendu à ce que cela me réveille, mais au lieu de cela, je suis resté allongé là, en proie à des spasmes de douleur de rêve, vous savez, la conscience de la douleur sans la chaleur brûlante des nerfs. Au bout d'un certain temps - qui sait combien de temps j'ai dormi - j'étais de nouveau debout et j'ai commencé à me déplacer dans ce paysage infernal orange veiné que je savais être la Ville.

En me déplaçant - je ne dirai pas en marchant, car ce ne serait pas tout à fait exact - j'ai vu des gens. Pas beaucoup, et ne bougeant pas, mais ils étaient là. Ils étaient là comme des photographies, surexposés et délavés, capturés et immortalisés en un seul instant. Chacun d'entre eux avait ces spirales enroulées autour de lui, pulsant contre son immobilité.

L'une d'entre eux avait une fine veine noire qui serpentait autour de ses bras et semblait disparaître là où son cœur se trouvait. Un autre, un homme âgé en costume bleu foncé, était étendu sur le sol avec une masse de la taille d'un tronc d'arbre qui lui écrasait les jambes. Sur le visage de chaque personne que j'ai vue, il y avait ce même rictus de surprise, de douleur et de confusion terrifiée. Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de rêve auparavant, et je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose là-dedans qui dépassait ma propre conscience en ébullition.

Finalement, mon errance à la dérive m'a ramené au bâtiment Barclays. Quelque chose en moi voulait y entrer, voir comment c'était dans ce paysage de rêve rythmé et chargé. Les lumières étaient allumées, mais elles étaient d'un orange vapeur de sodium comme celles de l'extérieur, et comme pour toutes les autres lumières, leur luminosité pulsait de part et d'autre de ce monde qui battait, qui semblait régner sur tout cet endroit.

Les bureaux étaient placés de la façon que je les connaissais, mais il n'y avait personne que je pouvais voir. J'ai pris les escaliers, car l'idée de monter dans l'ascenseur me faisait froidement peur. Il y avait 23 étages jusqu'au bureau où je travaillais, mais si j'avais eu des jambes à cet endroit, ce n'était pas elles qui me portèrent dans cette cage d'escalier. C'est là que j'ai trouvé mon propre bureau, propre et vide comme je l'avais laissé quelques semaines auparavant.

J'ai alors su d'un coup qu'il y avait quelque chose dans le petit bureau à côté de moi. Je l'ai senti au rythme de mon rêve, et je me suis déplacé pour voir. C'était le bureau de mon ancien supérieur hiérarchique, John Uzel, et il était à l'intérieur. Une des veines noires et sombres été entrée par la fenêtre et semblait avoir suspendu John à deux pieds du sol, légèrement enroulée autour de sa gorge. Comme tous les autres, il était immobile, une image maintenue en place, pendante et suspendue par cette masse pulsante d'étrangeté.

Je me suis réveillé à ce moment-là. Normalement, un cauchemar me laisserait en sueur, les yeux écarquillés, mais ce matin-là, je me suis senti revigoré. Il m'est apparu que, si le rêve m'avait semblé à tout égard cauchemardesque, je n'avais jamais ressenti de véritable malaise. Même ma chute au début avait curieusement manqué d'une véritable détresse. J'ai essayé de la chasser de mon esprit en fouillant les chantiers, mais le rêve s'attardait dans ma tête, comme une odeur nauséabonde que l'on ne sent que lorsque l'on a cessé d'y penser.

Je n'avais pas vu John Uzel depuis plusieurs mois - il avait quitté la société quelque temps avant ma dépression, et je ne l'avais jamais vraiment bien connu, mais l'image de son visage dans mon rêve ne me quittait pas, alors j'ai décidé de découvrir pourquoi il était revenu dans mon esprit d'une manière aussi étrange. Pour une raison quelconque, l'idée qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de raison à son apparition, qu'elle pouvait être tout à fait fortuite, ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit.

On m'avait offert la possibilité de retourner à Barclays après mon départ plutôt dramatique, une fois que ma santé mentale serait meilleure, mais à ce moment-là, je ne pouvais même pas prendre le _Docklands Light Railway_ , car j'avais une crise de panique chaque fois que le train atteignait Poplar et que la silhouette du bâtiment de Barclays et de _Canary Wharf_ se profilait à l'horizon. J'avais décliné l'offre, mais je suis resté en contact avec certains de mes ex-collègues, alors j'ai envoyé un courriel à quelques-uns d'entre eux pour voir s'ils savaient comment entrer en contact avec mon ancien directeur. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour découvrir la vérité - John Uzel s'était apparemment pendu après avoir perdu une âpre bataille pour la garde de son enfant avec son ex-femme.

Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que cela m'a profondément bouleversé. Encore une fois, il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que c'était peut-être une coïncidence. Je savais, je sais encore, que ce que j'ai vu dans mon rêve reflétait délibérément son destin.

Je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves pour les nuits suivantes, mais je me souviens que j'ai refait le même rêve le samedi suivant. C'était le même dans tous les détails, sauf qu'il y avait des gens différents. Certaines restaient les mêmes, mais d'autres étaient nouveaux ou avaient disparu, et ceux dont je me souvenais s'étaient effacés, comme du papier peint laissé trop longtemps au soleil.

Une fois de plus, j'ai commencé au sommet de _Canary Wharf_ , avec la lumière pulsée derrière moi, et une fois en bas, je me suis retrouvé capable de traverser la ville à volonté, en regardant toutes les figures enveloppées dans ces veines lancinantes. Je suis retourné là où John avait été, et bien sûr, il était encore là, bien que son visage se soit effacé au point que si je ne savais pas déjà qui il était, je n'aurais pas pu l'identifier. Les spirales qui lui enveloppaient la gorge étaient pourtant aussi sombres que jamais.

Sachant maintenant ce que je savais au sujet de John, je pouvais voir la mort de chaque pauvre âme que je voyais lorsque j'errais dans le rêve. Les vignes sombres s'accrochaient à la tête de la victime d'un accident vasculaire cérébral, aux poumons d'un fumeur cancéreux et enterraient les victimes d'un accident de voiture sous l'immensité de leur masse. Je ne me suis pas rendu à l'hôpital, car tant de ces lignes épaisses et caoutchouteuses y menaient que je ne voyais aucun espace à l'intérieur qui ne soit étouffé par elles.

Ces rêves font partie intégrante de mon sommeil depuis environ huit ans maintenant. Même si la vie s'est améliorée et que j'ai trouvé un nouvel emploi et un nouvel endroit où vivre - croyez-le ou non, je travaille maintenant en vendant des cristaux et des cartes de tarot dans un magasin "magique" - ils ont continué à surgir quelques fois par mois. S'il y a un avantage à travailler là où je travaille, c'est que j'ai pu lire tous les livres sur le rêve ésotérique jamais écrits, mais aucun d'entre eux ne se rapproche même de ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai essayé de faire la paix avec les rêves pendant un certain temps, en pensant que tant qu'ils ne me causaient pas de gêne, ils étaient inoffensifs. Cela a bien fonctionné jusqu'à ce que je voie mon père dans le rêve, marchant dans Oxford Street, les veines pulsatives grimpant le long de sa jambe et dans sa poitrine.

J'ai essayé de l'avertir, bien sûr, en lui posant des questions orientées sur sa santé et son état, en lui demandant s'il était fatigué récemment. J'ai même été jusqu'à lui fixer un rendez-vous chez le médecin, à son grand dam. Mais cela n'a servi à rien : dix jours plus tard, il a été victime d'une crise cardiaque et, malgré la réaction rapide des ambulanciers et le fait que j'avais immédiatement sous la main une grande partie de son dossier médical, je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Il est mort la veille du Nouvel An, et alors que l'année 2014 s'achevait, tout espoir que j'avais de voir mes rêves faire le bien dans le monde s'est envolé.

Il a fallu un mois et demi pour que l'image de mon père s'efface de la lueur orange des lampadaires dans le Londres de mes rêves. Et d'après mes estimations, il était apparu environ dix jours avant sa mort. Je vous dis cela parce que je pense que vous avez le droit de connaître le genre de délais dont il est question ici. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de faire des expériences ou de voir quelque chose de plus précis, j'en ai peur. Il y a tant de gens qui meurent à Londres, et j'en connais si peu.

Mais je vous reconnais. Alors que j'écris ces mots, je vous vois dans l'autre pièce, les yeux fixés sur le livre avec lequel vous vous divertissez ; je vous reconnais de mes rêves. On m'a dit à la réception que vous passiez en revue toutes les déclarations écrites, je ne peux donc qu'espérer que vous prendrez le temps de lire celle-ci dans son intégralité.

Permettez-moi de vous expliquer un peu plus en détail. C'est avant-hier soir que le rêve est revenu. Il a commencé comme toujours, avec moi en haut de _Canary Wharf_ , mais presque immédiatement, j'ai senti que quelque chose avait changé. La lueur orange terne qui s'élevait d'en bas semblait étouffée et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout. En regardant en bas, je pouvais voir que les veines, dont la domination du paysage de rêve n'avait jamais été que partielle auparavant, s'étaient épaissies et semblaient maintenant couvrir presque tout l'espace de chaque rue.

Elles pulsaient toujours comme avant, mais au lieu de pomper leur sombre cargaison inconnue de manière invisible, on voyait maintenant parfois une lumière rouge foncé voyageant à l'intérieur. Je pensais avoir vu cette lumière rouge illuminer les visages et les ombres à l'intérieur de ces spirales, mais elle se déplaçait trop rapidement pour que je puisse être sûr des détails au-delà de la direction. Je n'avais jamais vu cela se produire auparavant dans ces rêves, et j'étais conscient que j'avais deux choix : suivre la lumière jusqu'à l'endroit où elle pouvait me mener ou fait demi-tout et me tirer vers le monde réel. J'ai décidé de suivre le chemin de cette lueur écarlate, bien que je me sois rendu compte que je flottais à une certaine distance du sol, tant les vignes étaient épaisses en dessous.

Je les ai suivis pendant un certain temps ; combien de temps exactement je ne saurais dire. Dans ces rêves, je n'ai jamais semblé aller plus vite que ma vitesse de marche, et pourtant les distances que j'ai parcourues en traversant le crépuscule orange de cette autre Londres palpitante semblaient bien plus longues que le temps qu'il fallait pour les parcourir. Telle est la réalité des rêves, je suppose. Tout ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que j'ai réalisé après un certain temps que la lumière rouge me conduisait vers Vauxhall et la Tamise. Il y avait moins de gens visibles ici - les riches meurent-ils moins ? Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement un plus grand contrôle sur le lieu de leur mort ? Ou peut-être qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être vus, repoussant la mort si longtemps que lorsqu'elle arrivait enfin, ses spirales glacées en couvraient chaque centimètre.

J'ai traversé la Tamise, et le pont était emmêlé avec les vignes scintillantes. Une ou deux d'entre elles semblaient passer par le fleuve lui-même, et on pouvait voir de temps en temps des éclairs rouges sous l'eau, mais la plupart d'entre elles étaient couchées de l'autre côté du pont. Finalement, j'ai vu la destination de la lueur teintée de sang. Un petit bâtiment, debout seul de l'autre côté du pont, près du remblai. Je n'aurais pas pu vous dire comment s'appelait la rue ; le Londres de mes rêves n'a pas de panneaux de signalisation. Il était vieux, avec des piliers, et possédait une dignité tranquille. C'était ce bâtiment dans lequel toutes les veines affluaient : chaque porte, chaque fenêtre en était pleine. Lorsque les éclats de lumière rouge y entraient, tout le bâtiment brillait de cramoisi. Je pouvais voir une plaque de bronze à côté de la porte, pas tout à fait couverte. On pouvait y lire Institut Magnus, Londres. Fondé en 1818.

Je suis entré, mais je ne peux pas vous dire comment. Les veines bloquaient entièrement toutes les entrées possibles et pourtant je me suis retrouvé à me déplacer à travers elles. J'ai vu les couloirs, ces couloirs, étouffés par cette chair ombragée, et je les ai traversés, en suivant cette lumière rouge qui battait maintenant si fort que je savais que si je l'avais vu éveillé, elle m'aurait aveuglé. Elle m'a conduit à une pièce dont l'étiquette était encore visible et indiquait "Archive". Je suis entré et ai vu les murs couverts d'étagères et d'armoires s'étirant au loin. Ces étagères étaient recouvertes d'un film noir collant, dont je savais à ce moment-là qu'il s'agissait de sang pâteux et épais qui circulait dans chacune de ces veines.

À l'avant de la pièce se trouvait un bureau, et les veines étaient enroulées autour de lui de manière si serrée et si épaisse que je savais que c'était là qu'elles devaient s'arrêter. En me rapprochant, je me suis rendu compte qu'une personne était assise à ce bureau et que c'était elle qui recevait toute cette lumière écarlate. Je ne voyais pas le corps de la personne sous la chair qui l'entourait, mais en me déplaçant, j'ai vu que le visage était découvert. C'était votre visage et son expression était bien plus effrayante que tout ce que j'avais vu en huit ans d'errance dans cette ville crépusculaire. C'est alors que je me suis réveillé.

Je suis bien conscient que je ne connais même pas votre nom, et je n'ai aucune obligation d'essayer d'empêcher le sort qui vous est réservé. D'après mon expérience passée, une telle chose est probablement impossible de toute façon, mais après ce que j'ai vu, je ne pourrais pas vivre en paix avec moi-même si je n'essayais pas au moins. J'ai fait autant de recherches que possible sur votre institut et j'ai pris rendez-vous pour faire une déclaration sur une fausse rencontre surnaturelle. Même à ce moment-là, on m'a dit que l'archiviste ne révise les déclarations écrites qu'une fois qu'elles ont été prises, alors me voilà en train de verser mon histoire de fou sur le papier dans l'espoir que vous puissiez éventuellement la lire.

Si vous la voyez à temps et que vous le lisez jusqu'ici, alors, pour être honnête, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre. Faites attention. Il y a quelque chose qui vous attend et je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais c'est bien pire que tout ce que je peux imaginer. Vous devriez au moins envisager de désigner un successeur.

Bonne chance.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer à quel point il était inquiétant de trouver cette déposition cachée dans les archives récentes. Je ne suis pas... tout à fait sûr de devoir en parler avec Elias ou pas. Lorsqu'il m'a engagé, il était vague sur ce qui est arrivé à ma prédécesseur, Gertrude Robinson. J'ai demandé si elle serait disponible pour me former en vue d'une passation de pouvoirs, mais il a simplement dit qu'elle était décédée et qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'en faire. En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, sa phrase exacte était qu'elle était "morte dans l'exercice de ses fonctions", ce qui, je l'avais supposé, signifiait avoir une attaque à son bureau ou quelque chose de similaire - elle était assez âgée, je crois.

Je veux dire que je ne crois pas au pouvoir prédictif des rêves, évidemment, mais c'est quand même une chose profondément troublante à trouver. J'ai demandé à Tim de s'en occuper, car je ne fais pas entièrement confiance aux autres pour ne pas l'avoir écrit comme une blague et l'avoir glissé dans les archives. Il n'est pas surprenant qu'il n'ait rien trouvé. Antonio Blake est un faux nom, et toutes les coordonnées qu'il a fournies étaient également frauduleuses. C'est presque certainement une blague, un peu de bizutage pour le nouveau patron, peut-être ? Il vaut mieux ne pas se lancer là-dedans, je pense.

Néanmoins, je pourrais parler à Rosie, pour m'assurer que je recevrai une copie de toutes les nouvelles déclarations dès qu'elles seront faites, et pas seulement une fois que les chercheurs en auront fini avec elles. Elle semble très ouverte à l'idée de les consigner, j'espère donc qu'elle sera disposée à le faire aussi. Si c'est vrai, eh bien, je ne sais pas si Gertrude a eu la chance de lire cette déclaration avant son décès, mais si quelqu'un vient me raconter avoir rêvé de ma mort, alors je veux vraiment l'écouter.

Fin de l'enregistrement.


	12. Episode 12 : Premiers soins

**ARCHIVISTE**

Déposition de Lesere Saraki, concernant un service de nuit à l'hôpital Saint Thomas de Londres. Déposition originale faite le 11 février 2012. Enregistrement audio par Jonathan Sims, archiviste en chef de l'Institut Magnus, Londres.

Début de la déposition.

**ARCHIVISTE (DÉPOSITION)**

Je suis infirmière à l'hôpital Saint Thomas, à Lambeth, près de la gare de Waterloo. Techniquement, ces jours-ci, je travaille au Guys and Saint Thomas NHS Foundation Trust, mais le Guys Hospital se trouve sur un site complètement différent, de l'autre côté de Londres, donc pour que les choses soient claires, je travaille à Saint Thomas.

Noël est l'une des pires périodes pour travailler dans un hôpital, et au service des accidents et des urgences, c'est encore plus désagréable. Les retraités qui n'ont pas les moyens de chauffer correctement leur maison, les fêtards ivres qui font des excès et se blessent, même les personnes qui n'ont pas regardé où elles allaient et ont glissé sur une plaque de glace. Noël fait ressortir le côté des gens qui semble toujours les conduire à l'hôpital. J'ai donc été soulagée l'année dernière lorsque j'ai appris que mon dernier quart de travail de la saison allait avoir lieu le 23, deux jours entiers avant Noël lui-même.

C'était la bonne nouvelle. La mauvaise nouvelle est que le 23 était aussi le vendredi précédant immédiatement le grand jour, ce qui signifie que les gens finissaient de travailler pour les vacances et sortaient pour faire la fête. Lorsque vous travaillez dans le service des accidents et des urgences, peu de mots vous remplissent le cœur d'une telle crainte que le mot "célébration".

Cette nuit-là n'a pas été aussi mauvaise que certaines que j'ai vues, quelques fractures et quelques blessures dues à la drogue, mais pas de bagarres ni d'ivrognes en colère, ce qui était une bénédiction. Il devait être une heure et demie du matin quand l'ambulance est arrivée. Ils nous avaient prévenus par radio et nous savions qu'on nous amenait deux brûlés graves, nous étions donc prêts à intervenir.

Je me dirigeais vers l'ambulance, quand j'ai remarqué que la salle d'attente des urgences était totalement silencieuse. J'ai regardé autour de moi, et il y avait là tous les gens que je m'attendais à voir, quelques blessures évidentes, mais aucun d'entre eux ne faisait de bruit. Ils fixaient leur téléphone, lisaient des livres, se réconfortaient, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parlait. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vraiment réfléchir à ce que je voyais car, à ce moment, j'ai entendu l'ambulance s'arrêter dehors et j'ai couru pour voir le patient.

Quand je suis arrivé, ils le faisaient déjà sortir et le médecin évaluait ses brûlures. Le médecin s'appelait Kayleigh Grice, et elle était médecin en formation à Saint Thomas. Elle a commencé à me donner des instructions, à moi et aux ambulanciers, mais j'ai été frappé par la discrétion avec laquelle elle me parlait. Elle ne chuchotait pas, mais chaque mot était silencieux, comme si c'était un véritable effort pour les faire sortir. Personne d'autre ne semblait le remarquer, alors à ce moment-là, j'ai supposé que l'effet était dû à mon propre manque de sommeil. J'ai toujours eu du mal à m'adapter aux nuits tardives et cette fois-ci, c'était particulièrement difficile.

Nous avons fini de le transférer dans une salle de traitement, la seule disponible cette nuit-là, et le médecin et les ambulanciers sont revenus chercher l'autre patient pendant que je m'occupais des brûlures du premier.

J'ai quarante-huit ans, et j'ai été infirmière pour la majorité de ces années, donc j'ai vu un bon nombre de brûlures dans ma vie. J'étais préparé à un scénario profondément déplaisant lorsque l'appel est arrivé, car les brûlures peuvent être parmi les blessures les plus graves que l'on puisse voir en travaillant dans un hôpital. Celles-ci m'ont surpris. Elles étaient au deuxième degré, ce qui est grave, mais pas au point de nécessiter une hospitalisation, sauf qu'elles semblaient couvrir tout son corps. Chaque centimètre de peau exposée présentait des signes de brûlure et, en coupant ses vêtements, il est apparu que les dégâts s'étaient étendus là aussi.

Tout ce qui était assez chaud pour provoquer ce genre d'effet aurait dû endommager ses vêtements, voire les faire fondre sur la peau par endroits, mais ils étaient totalement indemnes, comme s'il avait été habillé après avoir été brûlé, ou que la chaleur avait traversé ses vêtements sans les toucher.

C'était un homme grand, costaud, avec le type de corpulence que j'associais à un âge moyen athlétique. Tous ses cheveux avaient disparu, apparemment brûlés, et ses vêtements consistaient d'un costume noir et une chemise blanche quelconques. Il n'a pas crié, pleuré ou gémi de douleur, et en fait, le médecin avait dû vérifier son pouls lorsqu'il est venu confirmer qu'il était toujours en vie. Il l'était, mais pour autant que je sache, il semblait dormir paisiblement.

Je venais de commencer les soins lorsque le deuxième patient est arrivé en fauteuil roulant. Il était dans un état presque identique au premier, sauf que les brûlures semblaient s'arrêter à son cou, le long d'une ligne claire. C'était comme s'il avait porté un collier de serrage que les dégâts ne pouvaient pas dépasser, mais son cou était nu. Il était plus petit que le premier homme, et plus jeune, je pense qu'il avait la trentaine. Il était rasé de près, mais avait les cheveux longs teints complètement en noir. Il portait un costume similaire à celui de son aîné, sauf qu'il portait par-dessus un long manteau de cuir noir, tout aussi intact que le reste. Il avait l'air neuf et je me sentais mal de devoir le lui couper, mais nous devions confirmer l'étendue de ses blessures.

Comme le premier, il était complètement couvert de brûlures au second degré presque uniformes, à l'exception de ce que j'ai d'abord cru être de petites brûlures noires. En regardant de plus près, j'ai vu que c'étaient des yeux. De petits yeux tatoués sur chacune de ses articulations : ses genoux, ses coudes et même ses phalanges, ainsi que juste au-dessus de son cœur. J'aurais pensé que les brûlures auraient presque détruit des tatouages aussi petits, mais au lieu de cela, ils étaient impeccables, et la peau d'environ un centimètre autour de chacun d'eux ne semblait pas non plus avoir été affectée.

Dire que j'étais troublé par tout cela aurait été un euphémisme. J'ai à peine remarqué le retour du Dr Grice et des ambulanciers. Ils semblaient parler normalement maintenant, et discuter de l'identité de ces deux personnes. Apparemment, les pompiers avaient répondu à des rapports faisant état d'un incendie sur un chantier près du cimetière de l'église Saint Mary's, et s'étaient rendus sur place pour trouver les deux hommes allongés et inconscients. Il n'y avait pas eu d'incendie, bien que le sol sur lequel ils gisaient présentait plusieurs traces de brûlure et qu'une barre de métal qui gisait à proximité semblait s'être légèrement pliée comme sous l'effet d'une grande chaleur. Les pompiers avaient appelé une ambulance et avaient amené les hommes ici.

Apparemment, le plus âgé n'avait rien du tout sur lui - pas de pièce d'identité, pas de téléphone, pas de clés, rien - alors que le plus jeune n'avait qu'un briquet Zippo avec un motif d'œil, semblable à celui tatoué sur lui, et un vieux passeport qui l'identifiait comme étant Gerard Keay. Je n'ai jamais pu voir le passeport, mais d'après la façon dont les ambulanciers en parlaient, je me suis dit que l'homme avait beaucoup voyagé.

C'est à ce moment que les ambulanciers ont dû repartir pour un autre appel, et le Dr Grice et moi nous sommes attelés à soigner les deux hommes, la bizarrerie temporairement oubliée. Sur le plan médical, les brûlures n'avaient rien d'anormal, et il n'a pas fallu autant de temps que je l'avais craint pour les nettoyer et les panser correctement. Pendant tout ce temps, les deux hommes n'ont pas bougé, et je me suis demandé s'ils étaient comateux, mais ce genre de diagnostic nécessiterait beaucoup plus de tests, ce qui n'allait probablement pas se produire cette nuit-là.

Donc, après avoir fini de leur donner le traitement que nous pouvions, les hommes ont été transférés dans l'une des rares salles où il y avait de la place pour un lit, et je suis retourné travailler aux urgences. Et pendant une heure environ, j'ai oublié les étrangers qui gisaient inconscients à quelques portes de là.

Je ne les ai remarquées à nouveau que lorsque j'ai dû passer par ce service pour aller chercher de la gaze dans le dépôt voisin. En passant, je pouvais entendre un bruit provenant du lit du brulé le plus âgé. Je n'ai jamais appris son nom. J'ai marché vers lui lentement, en tendant l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

C'était si silencieux qu'il était presque inaudible, mais il s'agissait bien de mots, les mêmes mots encore et encore ; plus j'écoutais, plus il me semblait que la plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas en anglais. Le premier sonnait comme "Asak" ou "Asag", puis "Veepalach" et enfin en anglais "La flamme sans lumière". La dernière partie était très claire, et j'ai supposé qu'il parlait de ce qui le brûlait, mais il l'a dit avec une telle intensité que les mots m'ont mise très mal à l'aise. Ses yeux étaient encore fermés et ses lèvres bougeaient à peine.

J'ai commencé à avoir chaud, comme si une fièvre s'était rapidement propagée sur ma peau. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais une telle réaction, alors j'ai pris un moment pour me ressaisir et la sensation s'est estompée.

L'homme brûlé chuchotait encore ; j'aurais même pu appeler cela une incantation, et je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de ce que je devais faire, alors j'ai vérifié ses bandages pour m'assurer qu’ils n’avaient pas besoin d'être changés et je suis parti pour continuer mon service. Si je voyais le docteur Grice, ce qui était plus que probable, alors je pourrais lui dire que notre mystérieuse victime de brûlures avait commencé à parler. Je voulais surtout sortir de cette pièce le plus longtemps possible.

C'est en retournant à la réception principale des urgences que les choses ont commencé à devenir vraiment étranges. Et par vraiment étrange, je veux dire que la réception était complètement vide. Je me moque de l'heure qu'il est, et à ce moment-là il était presque trois heures du matin, la salle d'attente des urgences est toujours pleine, surtout par une nuit comme celle-ci. Je veux dire, j'avais été là à peine cinq minutes plus tôt et il y avait plus de trente personnes, mais maintenant c'était complètement désert. Même le personnel du bureau des admissions était absent.

J'ai pris peur, franchement, et j'ai commencé à vérifier toutes les salles d'examen, les salles voisines et les chambres des patients. Toutes étaient vides, sauf pour les patients trop malades pour être déplacés ou branchés sur des intraveineuses. Ils étaient allongés là, endormis, et une partie de moi voulait les réveiller, juste pour entendre le son d'un autre être humain, pour ne pas être seul, mais comme je l'ai dit, il était trois heures du matin et, aussi bizarre que ce soit, je ne pouvais pas justifier le fait de réveiller les patients juste pour me rassurer. Je suis allé jusqu'à faire le plus de bruit possible directement à l'extérieur de leur chambre, mais ils se sont contentés de dormir.

C'est en retournant dans la salle d'attente pour la troisième fois en quelques minutes que je l'ai entendu. On aurait dit le grognement d'un animal, un bruit de colère roulant, et je me suis rendu compte que le sol tremblait très légèrement. J'ai cherché autour de moi la source du bruit, je devenais de plus en plus frénétique de seconde en seconde, et puis je l'ai vu.

Il y avait deux distributeurs automatiques alignés contre le mur de la salle d'attente. Je leur prêtais rarement attention, car il y avait de meilleures options dans la salle du personnel et l'un d'eux voire les deux étaient généralement hors service. Mais je voyais maintenant que celui de gauche, une machine à la façade claire qui stockait des boissons gazeuses en bouteille, tremblait violemment.

En m'approchant, j'ai compris pourquoi : dans chaque bouteille, dans chaque rangée de la machine, les boissons semblaient bouillir violemment. Les cocas, les limonades et les jus de fruits tremblaient et bouillonnaient, avant qu'une par une, les bouteilles n'explosent, recouvrant l'intérieur de la façade en plastique transparent d'un liquide qui continuait à bouillir et à siffler. Il n'a pas fallu plus de trente secondes pour qu'elles éclatent toutes, puis la salle d'attente s'est à nouveau retrouvée silencieuse.

À ce moment-là, j'étais sur le point d'abandonner mon service et de quitter l'hôpital. Quoi qu'il se passait là-bas, je ne voulais pas en faire partie. J'ai couru vers la porte qui mène des urgences au froid de la nuit de décembre, ce que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir attendre avec impatience. Mais en m'approchant, j'ai remarqué que le plastique à chaque extrémité des poignées métalliques était légèrement déformé. Je les ai effleuré du dos de la main et l'ai retiré presque immédiatement - je n'ai même pas eu besoin de toucher pour sentir la chaleur intense qui se dégageait de la porte. J'ai presque failli pleurer. Si j'arrivais à sortir de là, ce n'était pas par cette porte.

J'ai commencé à repasser par les services, en me dirigeant vers une autre sortie, mais en passant, je pouvais entendre l'homme brûlé marmonner encore pour lui-même, plus fort maintenant, de sorte que son chant bizarre était audible même en dehors de sa chambre. Je commençais à comprendre. Je suis entré ; je ne sais pas ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, j'avais juste besoin de le faire taire d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ses yeux étaient maintenant ouverts, injectés de sang derrière les bandages et regardaient fixement le plafond.

À ce moment-là, j'ai décidé que j'allais le faire taire, même si je devais lui tenir physiquement la bouche fermée. Je me suis approché de lui lentement et j'ai tendu la main vers son visage.

La seconde avant que je puisse le toucher, une main a surgit et m'a attrapé par le poignet. Je me suis retourné pour voir l'autre brûlé, dont le passeport l'avait identifié comme étant Gerard Keay, debout et secouant la tête. Sa prise sur mon poignet était bien plus forte que ce que j'aurais jamais pu attendre de quelqu'un de blessé, et je pouvais sentir une chaleur à travers sa main bandée, comme si sa peau brûlait encore d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'ai crié. Pourquoi pas ? J'avais déjà déterminé que personne n'était là pour m'entendre. Il m'a immédiatement lâché la main et s'est excusé, disant qu'il avait seulement essayé de me protéger. Je lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait et il a fait un geste vers l'homme brûlé, toujours étendu immobile dans son lit, en scandant ses phrases absurdes. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa propre apparence, il m'a dit que toucher l'homme aurait été une "mauvaise idée". Il semblait souffrir énormément pendant qu'il parlait, mais il faisait de son mieux pour le cacher.

Je n'ai rien dit. Je voulais lui demander ce qui se passait et il semblait attendre que je le fasse, mais quelque chose m'en a empêché. Quelque chose m'a dit que s'il y avait une explication cohérente à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée de l'ambulance, alors il valait mieux que je ne le sache pas.

Après quelques secondes de silence gênant, Gérard prit la parole. Il m'a demandé si les ambulanciers avaient apporté des objets avec eux. Plus précisément, il cherchait un petit livre relié en cuir rouge et un pendentif en laiton qu'il avait porté. Il n'a pas dit quel était le motif du pendentif, mais j'ai deviné qu'il s'agissait d'un œil. Je lui ai dit qu'aucun de ces objets n'avait été apporté avec lui, et il est resté silencieux pendant un long moment.

Après les dix dernières minutes passées à souhaiter désespérément qu'un autre être humain me parle, j'aurais dû être soulagé de la compagnie de Gérard. Mais en le regardant, debout et marchant malgré les brûlures qui couvraient quatre-vingt pour cent de son corps, malgré la quantité d'analgésiques que nous lui avions administrés, il me faisait juste très peur. Finalement, il a fait un signe de tête, comme pour me congédier, et il a traversé le couloir en boitant, en direction de la réserve de fournitures médicales.

Je l'ai suivi, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait. Je n'ai pas eu de réponse, mais il semblait connaître le code de la porte immédiatement et est entré en scrutant les étagères à la recherche de quelque chose. Il a vu ce qu'il cherchait et a ramassé un petit objet enveloppé de papier et de plastique. Je l'ai immédiatement reconnu comme étant un scalpel stérile. Il allait tuer l'homme qui psalmodiait ; je le sentais dans la façon dont il regardait derrière moi lorsque je me tenais sur le seuil de la porte.

Il s'est mis à marcher vers moi. La salle de stockage n'était pas grande, et il lui a fallu à peine une seconde avant d'être devant moi, mais ce fut la plus longue seconde que j'ai jamais vécue alors que j'essayais de décider si je devais risquer ma propre vie pour celle de l'étranger brûlé, qui récitait en silence sa troublante prière.

Derrière Gérard, j'ai vu des bouteilles de solution saline commencer à bouillonner et à bouillir. Je me suis écarté. Il a hoché la tête en signe de reconnaissance et a dit quelque chose dont je me souviens très clairement, même si cela n'a toujours pas de sens. Il a dit : "Oui. Pour vous, mieux vaut la l’observation que la flamme sans lumière."

Je n'ai pas essayé de l'arrêter lorsqu'il est retourné dans le service. Je suis juste resté là et j'ai regardé alors qu'il sortait le scalpel, marmonnant des mots que je ne pouvais pas comprendre, et plongeant la lame au centre de la gorge de l'homme qui psalmodiait. À ce moment, il y eu un grésillement et une odeur de viande avariée sur le grill. J'ai regardé la chair autour de cette blessure commencer à noircir et à craquer. Les bandages se sont recroquevillés et désintégrés, et la peau brûlée s'est répandue sur son corps comme de l'eau. Il n'y avait pas de feu, et je n'ai pas senti de chaleur, mais pendant vingt secondes, j'ai regardé le corps de cet homme se réduire en cendres. Même le scalpel avait disparu.

Gerard Keay s'est approché du lit et, prenant le bac vide en dessous, a doucement entraîné les cendres dans le bac en métal et me l'a remis, me demandant de m'en débarrasser. Je l'ai pris et je suis sorti, hébétée, en me dirigeant vers une poubelle de déchets médicaux.

En traversant le couloir, j'ai remarqué une silhouette à l'autre bout. C'était le docteur Grice. Je n'ai pas honte d'avouer que j'ai pleuré de soulagement en courant vers la salle d'attente et en la voyant une fois de plus remplie de gens qui se plaignent et gémissent. Quand j'ai eu fini et que je suis revenu dans la chambre, Gérard était couché dans son propre lit, apparemment endormi. J'ai pensé lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais à ce moment-là, une autre ambulance est arrivée avec trois participants à une fête de Noël qui avait dangereusement dégénéré, et juste comme ça, le reste de mon service a pris fin.

Gerard Keay a été soigné pendant quatre jours supplémentaires à l'hôpital avant d'être confié aux soins de sa mère. J'ai essayé de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé, mais il prenait beaucoup d'analgésiques et ne semblait jamais vraiment se rendre compte que j'étais là. C'était peut-être simulé, je suppose, mais au final le résultat fut le même.

Depuis lors, j'ai essayé de ne pas y penser. J'ai réussi à passer près de trente ans en tant qu'infirmière avant que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive, donc avec un peu de chance, je serai à la retraite depuis longtemps avant que quelque chose comme ça n'arrive à nouveau.

Mais je m'inquiète parfois. Ces derniers mois, quand je suis seule dans les services, j'ai le sentiment d'être observée. Je ne suis ni menacée ni jugée, mais simplement observée. J'évite notamment cette réserve.

**ARCHIVISTE**

Fin de la déposition.

Il y a évidemment beaucoup de choses à décortiquer ici, alors commençons par ce qui est prouvable. Sasha a réussi à obtenir l'accès aux dossiers de l'hôpital pour cette période et ils mentionnent l'admission de Gerard Keay et d'un homme inconnu pour des brûlures similaires à celles décrites par Mme Saraki. De plus, il n'y a que les papiers de sortie de Gerard Keay, et un court rapport de police sur la disparition de la deuxième victime de brûlures. Aucune preuve d'acte criminel n'a été trouvée, et aucune enquête officielle sur la disparition n'a jamais été ouverte.

En ce qui concerne le psaume de l'homme mystérieux, si c'est bien "Asag" qu'il disait, alors c'est assez intéressant. Asag est le nom d'un démon de la mythologie sumérienne associé à la maladie et à la corruption, ce qui ne semble pas vraiment avoir de rapport avec cette déposition si ce n'est qu'on raconte aussi qu'Asag était capable de faire bouillir des poissons vivants dans leurs rivières. Certes, dans la mythologie sumérienne, c'était parce qu'il était monstrueusement laid, mais c'est néanmoins une curieuse coïncidence.

"Veepalach" pourrait aussi être une mauvaise interprétation du mot polonais "wypalać", selon Martin, qui signifie cautériser ou marquer. Certes, si Martin parle polonais de la même manière qu'il "parle latin", il pourrait bien dire à nouveau des absurdités, mais j'ai fait des recherches et il semble que ce soit correct. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant sur l'expression "la flamme sans lumière". Elle apparaît dans de nombreux contextes différents dans diverses littératures ésotériques.

Il ne m'a pas échappé que c'est la deuxième fois que Gerard Keay apparaît dans ces archives. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir sa déposition, mais il semble malheureusement qu'il soit décédé d'une tumeur au cerveau à la fin de l'année dernière. Nous poursuivons nos recherches sur lui, et si nous avons de la chance, nous avons peut-être déjà une déposition de lui quelque part dans ces fichus dossiers.

Nous avons contacté Mme Saraki pour voir si elle voulait faire une nouvelle déposition, mais elle a refusé. Apparemment, elle a encore le sentiment d'être surveillée de temps en temps, mais à part cela, il n'y a pas eu d'autres événements anormaux dans sa vie professionnelle ou personnelle.

Une dernière remarque : Sasha a enfin pu accéder aux images de la caméra de surveillance de l'hôpital pour la nuit du 23 décembre 2011, et elle révèle quelque chose d'assez surprenant. J'avais supposé qu'il y avait un élément hallucinatoire important dans l'histoire de Mme Saraki, et en effet, le service où Gerard Keay a été admis n'avait pas de caméra, mais la salle d'attente des Urgences en avait une. À 03:11:22, elle montre tout le monde dans cette salle, que j'ai personnellement comptée à vingt-huit personnes, debout et se dirigeant calmement vers les portes. Après cela, on peut voir Mme Saraki entrer et sortir trois fois, dont une fois en prenant une minute pour fixer quelque chose sous la caméra, qui je suppose est le distributeur automatique. Le reste du personnel et les patients ne reviennent pas avant 03:27:12, plus de quinze minutes après leur départ, lorsqu'ils rentrent par les mêmes portes. Les images ne contiennent aucun son et aucune alarme n'a été enregistrée, je ne peux donc pas donner de réponse à la question de savoir pourquoi ils sont partis ou ce qu'ils faisaient entre-temps.

Il y a cependant une autre chose que Sasha a soulignée. A 03:22:52, le flux est coupé pendant moins d'une seconde, et est remplacé pour une seule image par un gros plan d'un œil humain, regardant fixement à travers le flux vidéo.

Fin de l'enregistrement.

**Author's Note:**

> Le tumblr avec les retranscriptions en français: https://lesarchivesmagnus.tumblr.com/


End file.
